What Happened, Father?
by Takuma
Summary: Now Complete- Sequel on the Way. Goku is taken by Raditz to join the evil army in order to save his home planet. Years later, he's coming back to destroy the planet he tried to save. My first dark fic. Please Read and Review.
1. Comming

Okay, new fic. So I did lie about not wanting to start a new fic till I finished some others... but I have a bad case of the all-contagious case of... WRITERS BLOCK! ::GASPS:: Now for this fic's description... It's dark, something totally opposite from what I'm use to writing. I will try to keep it around the PG 13 area, but if it does go up to the R level, it will most likely be for gore and torture. If I do get much feedback on this fic, I will most likely continue with it. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and I seriously doubt I ever will too.  
  
What Happened, Father?  
  
By Takuma  
  
*^*  
  
He ran through the woods. Never could he turn back, or the punishment would be great. Years. That's when his training had started, and he never knew exactly why he was forced into it. A shadow could be seen in the corner of his coal black eye, and he put up his defenses. The wind seemed to change, and the boy knew he was about to be attacked. The shadow materialized into his teacher, martial arts teacher. The alien started to throw many punches, kicks, and ki blasts. Very powerful blows were felt as they attacked the young teen. He tried his best to keep up, just a bit more, and he would be able to make his move. But, a powerful blow was landed on the teen's back.  
  
He cried out and fell to the ground, more pain surging through out his body, paralyzing pain. And he welcomed all of it. The ache was only a fraction of what he felt on the inside. His father, his kind father, was taken in order to save him and his mother. His evil uncle, oh how he despised him. Such a young boy he was at the time; he never knew what had hit him, or what he was getting into. Oh how he wished his father were back at home.  
  
His teacher towered over him, his face emotionless at the moment. The boy had hoped his sensei wouldn't punish him, he knew he would have done better if he wasn't unfocused just this moment. He folded his arms and looked to teen, and a smirk graced the green man's lips to the boy's surprise.  
  
"You've done well, Gohan." The young saiyan, now sitting on the dirt ground, faced it. He was ashamed He shouldn't be getting a complement for messing up! But his teacher placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. His eyes could see all that was wrong and his expression slightly darkened.  
  
"If you ever want to save your father, you need to keep your mind off of it," Piccolo stated in a matter- of- fact tone. The hand of the teacher left his pupils shoulder, and was moved to behind his back. "Quit your sulking! The day is young, and there is much to do!"  
  
Gohan didn't budge. He sat there frozen as he had a few moments before. He knew he couldn't do anything. The last blow had made a dent in the boy's pride, and in his side. And it continued to throb. The half saiyan could only look up at his teacher with pleading eyes, in which, a sigh was returned. How could the son of Goku, the strongest man on earth, well... he was the strongest man on earth, be complaining about a little attack that landed on his back? It was pitiful. Pitiful indeed, and he knew if his rival was here training his son, he would be very supportive and stop when his son wanted, not force him to work till he dropped as his current teacher was doing. But there was a good reason why he was pushing this teen over the limits.  
  
"Go," Piccolo stated, "But make sure you come back with out complaining." His teacher turned his back to his student, and placed his cape back in place, "You are doing well Gohan. I will expect you back here tomorrow early in the morning before sun up." He looked back to his pupil with a small smile as Gohan nodded.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
*^*  
  
Cold stone eyes looked into the blackness of space. It was now what he had called home. He wondered the black space to purge the planets for his master's will. His horrible master's will. It didn't bother him any more, for he had to get use to it years ago. His instincts started to take over and he could only care for what he had wanted, what he had needed to survive, not what was better for every one as he had once believed in. He couldn't even remember his old life. It was all a haze. For all he knew, the saiyan squad he had worked with was now his family.  
  
He was giving another mission, an easy mission, which only needed one of the saiyan warriors. He looked to his controls of the space pod. His destination was third planet in the Milky Way galaxy from the sun. It was described as a small planet, over a billion creatures on the planet. Some how or another it did ring a bell... but he wasn't quite sure how. He might have heard something about it once, or possibly passed by the galaxy when he was off to kill off another population that his master had wanted to be extinct.  
  
He ran a hand though his black hair. He could never do anything it. The prince of his now dead people were said to have wild hair, it wasn't uncommon. It just stated who and where they were. The saiyans were feared, they were described as bloodthirsty creatures that destroyed everything in their path. And what they said was true. It did feel good to be on top of the food chain.  
  
"Entering Milky Way Galaxy," stated the computer. Kakarot snapped out of his trance. He was quite bored; he would love to destroy something at this moment. It usually helped to soothe his nerves. He looked out the small tinted window, the planets whizzed by at incredible speeds all different colors. Nothing that could have been lived on, most of them were of poisonous gasses, which his master would find to be very profitable. He would worry about them later.  
  
Soon he passed a dark red planet. He started at it as it came and left his view. That's what Vegetasei was described as, a dark red planet. Never in his life was he ever able to see it, for he was only an infant when some meteors destroyed it. He would inform his prince about it later.  
  
Darkness came once again; the stars were twinkling. It was all very familiar.  
  
*  
Very windy it was. A few leaves were tossed in the wind as the cool breeze carefully carried it.  
  
'Goku! Go and find Gohan! You don't want to be late in meeting your friends!' A woman, very young in age, yelled out to her husband. A very calm spirited man gave a smile to his wife.  
  
'I know he's somewhere close Chichi.'  
  
She slightly frowned, 'But how will you make it on time to the Kame house? It's miles away!'  
  
The man gave a small chuckle, 'I have the nimbus! We'll make it on time!' he hugged the woman, 'everything will be just fine. Don't worry.' He gave her a genuine smile.  
  
She too smiled, 'I hope you are right. Or you may not see your dinner tonight!'  
  
He laughed as he hugged her again more tightly, 'Then I will take this threat seriously.' He kissed her before calling for his cloud.  
  
*  
  
Kakarot snapped out of his thoughts. 'Goku... Such a strange name indeed.' He placed his chin in his up turned palm. 'Why would I be seeing that?' He continued to look into the wide black space, 'I don't think I have ever met this 'Goku' or 'Chichi'. He slightly snarled. 'And this passion they show to each other. Just sickening.'  
  
Another planet came into view a few moments later. He did enjoy using the space pods; they always helped so the saiyan could attack the creatures by surprise. And up came the planet he was to purge, the beautiful planet of green and blue with patches of white, Earth.  
  
*^*  
  
T. B.C.  
  
*^*  
  
Please review. It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! 


	2. Waiting

What Happened, Father?  
  
*^*  
  
Gohan stuffed his face. Boy did he enjoy his mother's cooking! His mother sighed as she placed a hand on her hip. "You could eat a bit slower!" she suggested getting a plate of food for herself. She sat next to her son and picked up her fork. She started to eat in silence. Her son, he totally reminded her of her husband. After that day at the Kame House, he was never heard from again. She was lucky to still have Gohan. She looked to him; he looked exactly like his father. And he also acts like him. Same table manners too. She shook her head; it was something she would never get use to. Looking to the empty place at the table, tears started to collect and she did her best to hold them in. She couldn't let her son see her like this.  
  
Gohan tilted his head to the side as he noticed his mother sniffing slightly. Her head was turned down; she was crying. He knew why too. Ever since his father had left this universe, his planet, his home, his mother was never her cheerful self that she had once been. All that remained was a shell of what she once was. She would always pray that he would one day return unharmed, the chances in that, very unlikely. There were creatures, which possessed greater power than he had ever experienced.  
  
Setting his pair of chopsticks on the dark, wooden table he looked up to his mother with the big, bright eyes. She turned to him once, her sniffling becoming worse, and she cracked. Chichi stumbled out of her seat to kneel beside her only son, and she clung to him. The tears continued as a waterfall that couldn't be blocked. Gohan only sat there hugging his mother back.  
  
The teen couldn't handle this much longer. It was becoming too painful for him to see his mother this way. This was his motivation. His motivation to save his father became stronger. This was for his mother's sake and for his own. Chichi continued to hang tightly on her son; this would often happen. She had to be strong for her son. He should have not grown up fatherless for ten years! She had to keep high hopes that her sweet, gentle husband was still alive, and that he would come back.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes. Something seemed to be tugging at his senses... it was very, VERY weak... something very foreign, yet somehow... strangely familiar... He reached deeper; he knew he had to find out what this was, or it could drive him mad. As a bolt of lightning would strike, he felt and recognized the ki.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he gently shoved his mother off of him. She was caught off guard, thus stumbling too the wooden floor. She turned to look up at her son, who just seemed to stare out a window glaring. She picked herself up from the freshly mopped floor to cross her arms. She wouldn't let her son push her around, even if he is stronger than her at his young age.  
  
"What was that about, Gohan?" she questioned, her lips in a frown. Gohan remained silent as he looked to the roof. Then his eyes slowly shifted to the other side of the room, his body moving too, his muscles tensing and a growl in his throat. This action waved a red flag at Chichi as she observed her son. Her frown quickly dropped. "What is it?" Walking to him slowly, she gently placed her palm on his shoulder, "You can tell me."  
  
The growl became louder. This was beginning to frighten the young mother as she stared at her son.  
  
"G-Gohan?" she questioned. His head snapped to her direction, his eyes softened.  
  
"I need to go." And that was all that was said as he flew out of the house.  
  
*^*  
  
The saiyan stepped out of his space pod, which had crashed into the earth. He levitated out of the hole that it had created and took a glance around. In his palm was a scouter. He looked down at it for a moment; he put it over his eye and continued with his searching.  
  
He never used the machine; well nothing but to communicate with his fellow saiyans. He already learned how to sense ki by a source unknown to him. Never will he tell anyone of his ability even the saiyan prince. It was one thing he had somehow convinced himself to keep to himself; it was to help him remember of his original home. But he had seemed to forget what his home, before the saiyans found him, was like. Then why keep the secret? He didn't know.  
  
'Green plants.' He kneeled to the ground and scooped up some dirt into his palm. He sniffed it slightly.  
  
'No life form has come this way for the past few days.' He used his senses to feel around. He needed to eat something soon, or his stomach would eat him alive! He found that out the hard way. He found some weak ki's about fifteen kilometers away. There he would begin his hunt.  
  
Flying into the blue sky, he gave a smirk. "Perfect," he stated as he zoomed of into the cool morning sky.  
  
*^*  
  
Gohan had wanted to surprise this evil person, and he was very sure that this person could sense ki. He had even concluded that it might even be his evil uncle back for more! Oh, now he would show his true power and defeat him! He would do this all for his father. His eyes slightly darkened.  
  
He had flown a good distance from his mother and lowered the ki when the space pod had landed on earth. He could tell when the space pod had landed; it made the earth he was on quiver. And that was his cue to call the nimbus. The one thing his father would always use, and the only one's who could actually sit or stand on the cloud was one with a pure heart.  
  
He jumped onto the little yellow cloud and pointed into the sky where the ki signature was the greatest. "That way!" stated Gohan. And as if immediately the little cloud started to soar to where the villain was.  
  
*^*  
  
The saiyan grabbed another piece of fruit from the tree, and continued to eat. The fruit's juices proved to the man how ripe this year's crop was. He turned to the side gazing at a young farmer who's laid dead on the ground. It was a shame that he wouldn't be able to see tomorrow, for he knew the farmer had a job or tending to the crops, but he had a job to complete also.  
  
It was also very strange how the farmer looked at him. The farmer seemed very glad when he showed up. The weak man began to speak to the saiyan as if he was a long lost friend. Kakarot, in response, just walked on as the farmer continued to babble. When the saiyan noticed a few farm animals that could be big enough to satisfy his appetite he raised one finger and began to kill the desired animals that he had wanted to eat.  
  
That's when the farmer began to become angry. The saiyan snarled as he turned to the weak man. He was really starting to tick him off. And the only way he knew how to get pests out of the way was to kill it. And he did so using a finger to shoot the ki beam. The man died on impact.  
  
'A very weak species these humans were,' he thought finishing up the piece of fruit he was eating.  
  
*  
  
'Daddy!' The cheerful warrior, named Son Goku, turned to find a young boy, no older than the age of four, jump into his arms and hug him tightly. The boy looked up at his father with wide eyes, 'Daddy! I saw a big green man!' he exclaimed.  
  
'A big green man you say?' questioned the father of the child. The boy nodded.  
  
'He was tall! Taller than you! And, and he had on a big white cape with pointy ears!' exclaimed the boy.  
  
' Did he do anything to you Gohan?' asked Goku as he eyed his son with concern. Gohan shook his head.  
  
'No daddy, he just looked at me and mumbled something about you!' Goku gave a small sigh of relief then added a chuckle.  
  
'You know... a few years before you were born. I had battled the green man, whose name is Piccolo, in a tournament.' The boys' eyes widened as he listened to his father. 'And he was a tough opponent too...'  
  
*  
  
These visions started to come to him, to tell him of an unknown story. Kakarot just figured to allow them to come. It could bring him some type of message that could be of great significance. He levitated once more off of the dirt ground to reach some more ripe pieces of fruit. Another thing that seemed to amaze him on how familiar this taste was. He had never recalled on eating something that looked this strange looking, yet the taste or it. Oh, he knew his sense of taste had experienced this flavor before. He looked up into the tree and tried to pick off another piece of fruit.  
  
"Mister. If you are a threat to this planet, I suggest you should leave if you want to stay alive!"  
  
Kakarot's eyes widened as he heard the soft tenor voice behind him. And as he turned his head, there was a young teenager with a slight frown on his face. He also seemed to be floating on some sort of yellowish cloud. This was a shock to the saiyan warrior, for he knew he should have felt this ki energy coming! He turned around completely so the teen could see him fully, and the saiyan crossed his arms.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" he questioned. He looked at the boy's facial expression. It seemed to be in complete shock, his jaw was even dropping!  
  
The saiyan eyed the boy strangely for a moment. But then snorted. He didn't have time for these weaklings. He allowed the ki energy to build up in his hands once more. And the boy finally closed his mouth and looked to the saiyan warrior, he looked as if he was about to cry. And then it happened.  
  
Gohan ran up to Kakarot and wrapped his arms around the man clinging tightly. "I can't believe that you've come back!"  
  
'Wha? What is this crazy creature talking about?' Kakarot tried to pry this person's arms off of him. All efforts seemed to be worthless.  
  
The teen began to cry as he continued to cling onto the warrior. "We've missed you, father," he whispered. 


	3. Attacking

Chapter 3  
  
*^*  
  
It seemed that time stopped at that moment. Kakarot looked down at the boy. The black spiky hair... most defiantly of a saiyans... but the pale skin... no, all saiyans had tanned skin... and scars... He looked as if he hadn't fought a single battle... or have worked a single day of his life whether it was farming or construction as in other species... No. There was no absolute way this teenager was related to him! He only had his saiyan brother, who had seemed to inform him about everything he had a question on. One thing that was a huge blur was his past. He remembered nothing of it. And his brother never lied to him! He was convinced that he wouldn't! Kakarot's lip began to twitch.  
  
He snarled at the boy as he continued to silently weep. "I-I can't be- believe that y-you're back!" Gohan exclaimed clinging tighter. He failed to notice the murderous glare the saiyan was giving him. "I told mom that you would come back soon! Oh I knew you wouldn't forget us!" he exclaimed.  
  
'Forget?' How ironic.  
  
He lifted a hand to the boy's stomach, his eyes little slits. If this boy wouldn't get off of him within the next few seconds he was going to die. He knew this planet was of weaklings; why not start with this delirious kid? Kakarot began to feel the familiar heat of his energy form in his empty palm. This kid would most defiantly be dead before he knew what hit him.  
  
A nagging feeling came to surface the hybrid's mind, he began to feel a power level rise. And it was right beside him. He glanced down as he kept on hugging his father, and there he found the ki ball. He immediately released his father who stared at him murderously.  
  
Kakarot raised his hand. This boy had just earned himself a one-way ticket to the other world. It was a shame; he was very young too. A smirk then graced his lips as he powered up more.  
  
Gohan inwardly gasped as he felt his father's ki energy rise! He looked to his father's eyes panicked. Maybe his father was confused! Maybe he didn't realize how much Gohan had grown! 'Must be it!' he thought as he placed his arms to his sides giving his father the Son Grin®. He placed a hand behind his head and chuckled nervously.  
  
Kakarot's glare became more intense, 'How DARE this boy mock my threats! I know he is aware of what I can do!' He had noticed the worried expression just a few seconds ago and now he was giving him a huge grin! What an insult!  
  
Gohan inwardly quivered; his friendly grin didn't help as usual... oh no! It just made things WORSE. He once again stared at his father's eyes. It was the same obsidian eyes he remembered... but then again... they seemed much colder than what he remembered. The glare he was receiving, oh it could make anyone's skin crawl. And the hybrid teen visibly shivered. Something about that look made a red flag pop up, 'Why?' It then came to realization.  
  
"UNCL RADITZ!" exclaimed Gohan as he gasped. That was the exact same look his uncle gave! The same cold eyes, the same snarl in his voice! It just had to be him! But why was his look different? Why did he look exactly like his father? He should have long hair!  
  
Kakarot was most defiantly thrown off. He continued to hold the raw energy as it was sat in his palm. 'H-how could this boy know of my brother?!' He looked at the teen once again as his face became as white as a sheet. Once more, the image of the young boy came to his mind. Widened eyes were of that boy who looked scared as he called out to his father. What was the name of that child again?  
  
"So... it seems that you know of Raditz," stated Kakarot as he threw the energy to a mountain. It was immediately demolished on impact.  
  
Gohan gasped as he turned to watch the energy fly, and destroy. Never had he seen a power so strong! This person... or more like saiyan; would be a good challenge.  
  
Kakarot gazed at the boy, not speaking a word to him before he began to walk around him. He needed to find some sort of sign, but what? "What is you name kid?"  
  
Gohan blinked, Name? The saiyan wanted his name? He went into a fighting stance as he waited for Kakarot to attack, but none came. "It's Gohan." Well, he was taught to be respectful of his elders...  
  
Kakarot stopped immediately. Gohan... Gohan... Goha-"The saiyan's eyes widened. The image of the young boy came to mind. He looked back to the teen, and he put one and one together. It didn't make sense though! Could he possibly be that little child?! Kakarot shook his head. It didn't matter anymore. Even if he had once seen this kid, he had no significant part in his life. He phased out, and came back to knee Gohan in the gut, hard. Gohan gasped for air, and the pain shot thru his back. He screamed out as he fell to the dirt ground on his knees.  
  
*^*  
  
Piccolo looked up from his meditating. He felt two powers, one increasing the other decreasing. Very strong powers they were too. He was indeed curious. He left his place at the waterfall to find the fight. 'This will indeed be very interesting,' he thought with a smirk on his face. Hey! You can't blame an ex-villain wanting to witness a fight since they have decided to live the peaceful life.  
  
*^*  
  
Gohan was tossed into a rock wall like a rag doll. It was humiliating for this man to be pushing him around! He gritted his teeth as he slowly picked himself up. He didn't want to have another broken bone or skin cut deeply. Kakarot gave a hardy chuckle as his smirk widened.  
  
"I'm glad I can have a bit of fun before I need to complete my job."  
  
'His job?' Gohan groaned as he panted heavily. 'Okay... just continue acting... and his guard will lower,' thought the teen as the older saiyan approached him. He had the huge smirk once again; his arms were crossed too as he eyed the teen.  
  
"I wish I could have some sympathy for you, boy," stated Kakarot as he stopped in front of the teen. He kicked the boy's stomach once more causing Gohan to fall over. Kakarot snorted.  
  
"And I thought I had a REAL challenge," he stated walking away just wanting to leave the boy to die from blood loss. He had other things to do.  
  
As Kakarot walked away from the area his smirk became wider... and eviler. 'Well, if this is the best the warriors can do on this planet then I almost feel sorry for them and this planet.' He powered up and blasted a bolder in his way, the debris fell everywhere, 'They will be dead by the end of the day.' An evil laugh could be heard all around. But he was shortly cut off. Two feet slammed the saiyan over with a powerful force totally catching Kakarot off guard. His eyes became murderous daggers as he peered on the one who attacked him.  
  
Gohan.  
  
He was surprised to see Gohan there, no, surprised is defiantly an understatement... he was lost for words, standing with his arms crossed. He didn't look too happy. The strangest thing was the young teen didn't have a scratch or a bruise on him! Something wasn't right...  
  
Gohan powered up and phased out; Kakarot lost all trace of the warrior. He tried to use his ki feeling ability, but it was no good. The kid was gone, or so it seemed. And then he felt something on his neck. The pain was incredible; it was most defiantly enough to make the large warrior pass out.  
  
The teen had landed a karate chop on his father's neck cutting off the blood to his head. As soon as his father fell Gohan looked over his father for a moment before yelling, "NIMBUS!" The yellow cloud came immediately to Gohan's side as he picked up his fallen father. He set Kakarot on top of the cloud. Gohan gave a quick nod as his father lay on the small cloud. But the unexpected happened. The grown, unconscious saiyan fell right thru the cloud! Gohan blinked.  
  
He carefully placed his father on top of the cloud, and yet again he fell right thru it. Gohan scratched his head. 'My father was suppose to be a good hearted man...' thought Gohan as he looked to the fallen warrior. 'Has he committed THAT many crimes to have a darkened evil heart?' He shook his head looking back to his father. His face seemed so innocent as he slept. How could he have committed something wrong? Stories from his mother always explained that he was indeed a good man. Never did he tell a lie or harm a person's feelings. And yet, here he was, in some strange armor, with war scars on his arms and face, and the evil glint in his eye?  
  
"What have you gotten your self into this time dad?" asked Gohan quietly as he tried to pick up Kakarot, and place him over his shoulder. That's when he felt the ki of his sensei. "Piccolo," he stated quickly turning around. He heard a gasp from the green Namek who stood there awestruck. He saw the face of his long time foe, Goku.  
  
"He was the one you fought?!" asked Piccolo as he stared at his pupil. Gohan nodded slowly as he placed his father back on the ground. Man was he heavy!  
  
"I had wanted to take him to Bulma's," stated the teen as he rubbed his shoulder. Piccolo nodded as he went to the warrior and helped him up. The two had immediately few towards Capsule Corps.  
  
*^*  
  
Bulma was finishing up her lunch when she noticed Gohan and Piccolo land in the backyard. She gasped when she noticed the two carrying a man! She dropped her fork and quickly opened the glass back door to allow both warriors in.  
  
"What happened?" she asked quickly as they placed the man face first on the ground. She wasn't able to get a good look at him and she kneeled down to him.  
  
"The saiyans have come back to purge earth..." stated Piccolo as he crossed his arms. Gohan had also kneeled to the unconscious saiyan. Bulma gasped as she looked down to the man who lay on the tiled floor.  
  
"Was he attacked by the saiyans?! Does he need medical care?!" exclaimed Bulma as she tried to roll the man over. Dude, he was heavy! She looked up to the two men while Gohan shook his head rolling Kakarot over.  
  
"No, this is the saiyan..." stated the teen.  
  
"And you won't believe who they sent," added the Namek. Bulma blinked at the two as they gave her a dead serious look. She slowly looked down to the saiyans face. It was indeed Goku, and he had come back to kill off who he tried to save in the past.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
There's chapter 3. Now all you have to do is review. Five plus reviews would be appreciated for this chapter, and I would love to hear your comments about this story. Thanks a bunch!  
  
-Takuma 


	4. Crying

Finals are OVER! But summer school is going to start soon... I guess I beats taking the class later. Recently, back in my English class... ( like three days before finals began...) my English teacher was helping me with some grammar stuff I was having trouble with... Anyways, she stated that my writing was Past Perfect tense... and I was like... what? I don't want to go into the major details of the rule... but is short terms... she stated that I use the word 'had' in much of my writing! I thought about it, and as always... the teacher was right. She also explained that it was a rare for a person to write in that tense... so I'm kind of like in a 'Heh...' mood for that issue. Anyways... enough of my pointless ramblings... on to this... somewhat depressing fic... I honestly feel that this chapter will have a bit of action in it... Especially since Chichi gets to see Kakarot for the first time in about ten years...  
  
What Happened Father?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"... doing... kay... survive?... But... inform Chichi?" Kakarot was only gaining bits and pieces of this small conversation. He had inwardly winced since he was in so much pain! His eyes were closed, and he didn't know where exactly he was due to the fact he was no longer lying on the soft dirt, but on a hard, cold, metal surface. Boy did his back and stomach hurt!  
  
"... Is she coming soon?" the saiyan heard as he remained still. Maybe if he could listen just a bit more... he might be able to get useful information...  
  
"Yes, Gohan. She didn't seem to believe me at first though," stated a woman. A strong voice she had; she was most likely powerful in this world somehow and some way. He was ever right to be thinking that about the smartest and richest woman on this planet.  
  
He then heard a man sigh. "I just hope he doesn't cause any trouble..." It wasn't a man. Kakarot recognized the voice belonging to the teen boy he fought earlier. "Mom will be completely heart broken if he tried to harm her in any way..."  
  
"I agree kiddo..." stated the woman once more in the room. "He has been gone for ten years... who knows what had happened to his poor innocent soul?"  
  
"Innocent?" asked Kakarot softly. He slightly snorted, how could HE be innocent? He was a fierce warrior in Frieza's army! He shifted ever so slightly, and the room seemed to become very still.  
  
"We know you're up..." stated the teenage boy from a different part of the room. He sounded closer that the last time... Kakarot opened his eyes noticing the teenaged boy only about a meter away from him. The evil saiyan sat up from lying on the metal table, a medical table to be more exact. He rubbed his forehead and his stomach, a migraine and the soreness of his stomach became over whelming for him to bear without trying to rub it out.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Kakarot looked up to the woman. Not was she JUST a woman, she had blue hair! It was indeed amazing... "Are you?" she asked him.  
  
The full-blooded saiyan stared at her for a few moments before his stomach answered the question for him. It made a loud growl. A sweatdrop fell from both of the adults' forehead. "I'll take that as a yes..." she stated as she walked over to a television screen. Pressing a few buttons, a person's face popped on screen.  
  
A random person's face appeared. "Hello Miss Briefs! What can I do for you today?" the person asked. The person was more of a chef... a five star chef.  
  
Bulma smiled to the man, "Yes, I would like for you to send down that food I asked you to make earlier... I assume that you are finished..."  
  
"Yes, of course Miss Briefs! The finishing touches are being completed!" he stated. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Make sure they're down here with in the next few moments. Thanks!" Bulma pressed the button and the man's face left the screen. She turned back around with a smile and faced the saiyan who frowned back at her. "You're food will be here very soon." She quickly looked to Gohan, "If you wouldn't mind watching Goku for now..."  
  
"KAKAROT!" snapped the saiyan with a snarl.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Okay... Please watch KAKAROT while I'm gone." Gohan gave a nod as the scientist left the room seconds later. Gohan turned back from the door to face his father. Goku did not look like a happy camper, he wasn't one either! The teen looked down to the ground as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
The silence was unnerving to the teen... but it was golden to the brutal saiyan. Gohan slowly looked up to his father and tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So..." Gohan noticed the saiyan man turn to face him, obviously pissed. "You don't remember?"  
  
Kakarot snorted, "Don't remember?" he asked back smartly, "I remember enough, but none of my memories are of this damn planet." His inner voice began to scream at him. Okay... so maybe it was a small lie... nothing big... right?  
  
"I see..." whispered the teen. The looked back to the ground, this conversation stuff was really hard! "Why haven't you tried to escape?" asked Gohan looking back to the saiyan. Kakarot snorted.  
  
"Haven't your parents told you to keep out of others business?" Boy, was this man ever rude. Gohan had slightly winced at the saiyans' tone of voice. He didn't have to be so cruel...  
  
"My mom never tells me that, to tell you the truth..." replied Gohan quietly.  
  
"Then what about your father, boy? Hasn't he taught you a thing or two?" asked Kakarot leaning back onto the hard medical bed. The room seemed to become tense, but the saiyan didn't seem to mind as he watched the teen's discomfort.  
  
"He's been gone for ten years..." replied Gohan. "I was only a child when he left... and it was to save this planet..." Gohan's eyes lowered.  
  
Kakarot looked to the boy and a dark chuckle could be heard rumbling in his throat. "He must have been foolish. To leave like that, and to never return; I bet he didn't want to come back." Gohan's back straitened as he glared to the saiyan.  
  
"That's not true!" exclaimed the teen. "He will come back! He is back!"  
  
"Back?" asked Kakarot. A smirk could be seen gracing his mocking lips. "Then PLEASE bring him to me, I would LOVE to meet him." Gohan glared at his father,  
  
"I think you have already MET him. It may be him physically..." the teen paused; his bottom lip began to tremble. "But I think he's dead spiritually..." Kakarot gave a loud mocking laugh; tears could be seen falling down his eyes.  
  
"Oh please! That is the STUPIDEST explanation I have ever heard!" his laughter continued. Gohan's face remained emotionless, that was until the door to the lab swung open. Kakarot's laughter died down as he noticed a woman. Charcoal colored hair and eyes matched her completely as they looked around the room looking for something, or more like someone. And then they landed on Kakarot, for some strange reason... she seemed oddly familiar...  
  
Chichi remained frozen in the doorway as she gazed upon her husband. He was back, and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.  
  
"GOKU!" she exclaimed as she ran to him wrapping her arms around his wrapped up torso. Not thinking of the wounds that were covered up, she clung as tightly as she possibly could. Tears began to stream down her eyes and sobs could be heard coming out of her mouth. She completely ignored her son's protests as he watched on worried beyond belief.  
  
Kakarot didn't know what hit him for a few seconds. First there was this woman at the door, and the next thing he knew was she was clinging to him for dear life! He didn't like having the discomfort of his wounds being reopened, and he didn't like screaming women flinging themselves into his arms. He has enough of that at the space station he lived on, but for some strange reason... it didn't feel right when other women tried to win him over. And here was this woman... a small, weak female who was sobbing all over him. He didn't understand why he didn't attack her, or kill her... No, she was different. She wiped her eyes as she kept one arm wrapped around his neck; her actions were completely bizarre to him... but he seemed to welcome them all...  
  
"I... I can't believe you're back..." She sniffed quietly smiled to him, "I knew you would come back soon... I just knew it!" she went back to clinging to his neck. Kakarot just sat there doing nothing; he didn't exactly know WHAT to do. He wanted her off... but then again... he wanted her to remain where she was. And he slowly seemed to go into a trance... that was until...  
  
"CHICHI!" The couple turned to find Bulma rushing in gasping with the chef on the other side of the room with a meal that would feed an army. Goku snarled at his unknown wife shoving her off of him as if a piece of filth. Chichi slammed onto the cold, tiled floor beside Bulma. Her head made a sickening crack as it hit the floor and she was immediately knocked unconscious. The scientist, chef, and teen gasped as Kakarot seemed to dust himself off; Gohan snarled at his father, and lunged at him. Quickly but swiftly, he rammed his fist into the saiyans' stomach; it was indeed a weak spot, which caused him to scream out in pain. Small bits of blood were spit out by the elder saiyan as he coughed up, and Gohan stood there glaring at his father, completely enraged and disgusted with his actions.  
  
"Bulma..." started Gohan as he looked up to her. She turned to him with a worried look. "I think we should leave 'Kakarot' in this room alone as he eats. This room IS saiyan proof..." The scientist nodded as she helped to bring in the food.  
  
"Gohan, take your mother to the living room... I think we need to have a chat with her... Some things will be changing in her life..." stated Bulma as she finished setting the last of the food trays in the room. Gohan did as he was told. He picked his fallen mother up, and took her up the stairs to a more comfortable room. The chef left along side with Bulma, and she closed the door locking it behind her.  
  
Kakarot's coughing fit had subsided and he was left on the ground. Why had he done that? He attacked a woman, and she most likely deserved it... didn't she? For the first time in ten years, he felt a small pang of guilt in his gut, however quickly waved it as hunger. But before he dug in his meal, he opened up a secret pocket in his uniform, which held a communicator for emergencies. He pressed the button and waited. The saiyan prince' face came on the screen.  
  
"What is it that you want third class?" asked the arrogant saiyan as he glared into the screen. Kakarot gave a weak chuckle as he rubbed his swollen stomach, damn did it hurt!  
  
"There's more trouble on this planet than I thought," stated the saiyan as he coughed up a bit of blood. The prince noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What planet is it that you are on?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"831GY73, Quadrant 2 of Star Galaxy 18," some beeping could be heard as the prince looked down, then back to the screen, "and the planet?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Earth," replied Kakarot. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I'll get Nappa and Raditz. We'll be on our way shortly," the screen went back. Kakarot sighed and a smirk soon graced his lips. Soon... soon he would get out of this hellhole of a mess... or so he thought...  
  
Now... all I can say is... REVIEW! Kays? Thanks! 


	5. Communicating

What Happened Father? - Chapter 5  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
"I am NOT wearing THAT!" exclaimed the saiyan warrior as he gawked at the orange material. He held up his old orange colored gi with two fingers. It was hideous! It was so BRIGHT! A saiyan warrior never wore colors that blinded his opponents! He threw the garment to the other side of the room stubbornly. He crossed his arms, "There is NO way in the universe that I am wearing THAT thing!"  
  
Chichi shook her head as she walked over to where the gi was thrown and picked it up. She turned back to him holding the outfit in her arms. "But Goku-"  
  
"And STOP calling me Goku!" he snarled at the woman. "My name is KAKAROT for the millionth time!" he shouted back at her. Chichi gave her husband the meanest glare she could muster up and began to poke her husband on his muscled chest.  
  
"Look here Mister!" she stated angrily, "You will WEAR this outfit even if it KILLS you!" She shoved it back into the warrior's arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Now please cooperate... I don't want our son to become rebellious because his father was being very stubborn!" The glare remained on Goku's face, and didn't show signs of ceasing.  
  
Kakarot loved this! This woman had fire in her spirit, and she never seemed to bore him as they had these petty fights. She did seem to be the perfect mate for him... and she even claimed to be his! He mentally shook it off. This woman was changing him in a way unknown to him, and he was slowly becoming attached to her. A month before, when he first met Chichi, he knew she would die... soon. She was most defiantly going to pay for all of the ear damage she caused him. But is seemed that her son, Gohan, had prevented any attacks on his mother by taking the blows aimed for her or picking a fight with the elder saiyan. Gohan. He was a strong boy. Too strong for his age; the saiyan could admit to that. But there was something about Gohan. Kakarot couldn't quite place a finger on it... Oh well... it didn't matter, right?  
  
"Fine," muttered the saiyan as Chichi squealed in delight. She then handed him a set of shoes, and a blue shirt, along with some sweat guard wristbands. They all fell into his grip, and the weight was tremendous! He looked at it for a moment before looking to Chichi who was wiping her hands from dust. She gave a small smirk as she turned around tossing a few stray locks of hair behind her shoulder. The saiyan smirked as she walked out watching her leave the room, which he was assigned to a room, just weeks before, at the Capsule Corp home. He set the clothes on the bed, watching it make a huge dent due to its weight. He looked around are for a brief moment.  
  
This place wasn't half bad... he got a nice room, a warm comfy bed, hot meals that would please his huge appetite. It was a complete contrast from the old worn out cots of Frieza's space station, or the dirt floor of an earth he was to purge, even down to the meals that he would receive. Most of the time it was of what he hunted, or something very unappetizing at the space station which was given in small quantities... But now he would be moving to a new place, the woman's house.  
  
Kakarot looked to his writs. These ki-controlling bands had been created to prevent the saiyan warrior from attacking anyone to the brink of death, and from the Z warriors. Kakarot had insisted on wearing his saiyan uniform, but the moment those words came out of his lips Bulma grabbed the clothes and burned them. So, he had been stuck wearing a ridiculous wardrobe. He ripped off the lime-green button down shirt from his muscular body and picked up the blue weighted shirt. Anyone who may have been in the room at the time would have noticed the war scars that were displayed on his back and torso. Many lashes and burn marks had blemished his once perfect skin; he was indeed a lucky warrior to have survived this far. The shirt came over the saiyans' head and he could immediately feel the weight over his shoulders. He smirked; at these clothes could help him to remain strong no thanks to the planets weak gravity. He also ripped off the khaki colored pants leaving him in only boxers. The saiyan warrior looked to the orange gi, and involuntarily shivered at the sight. However he managed to put on the orange gi. He would most defiantly have to talk to Chichi about getting something more muted in color... maybe a faded green would work nicely... He placed the weight wristbands on; a few ten-pound weights wouldn't hurt. And finally, the shoes, the most heavy of all the clothes he was given. He couldn't help but stumble for a few moments as he tried to walk in them.  
  
'Boy do I have weak ankles...' thought Kakarot as he sat on the bed. The last thing sitting on the bed was the sash to hold the training gi in place. He grabbed it and quickly wrapped it around his waist and stood up. He looked at himself up and down. 'Not bad...' he had indeed dressed himself to the presentable level. And he looked around to find a mirror. It took a while due to the fact that this room was HUGE, and had many doors... He finally found the door to the bathroom and twisted the knob. Clicking the light on he was surprised at what he saw.  
  
He touched his face, and shook his head. "I look EXACTLY like that Goku guy..." he muttered. Chichi had brought in a photo album just last week and showed him a few pictures of the past. Of course most of them were of Gohan as a child and some of their friends... but as they went to the back of the book, the pictures got older and the people in the pictures looked younger... He had turned the page to the photo album once more to find the cheerful man in the orange gi that had haunted him in his dreams. Years had he haunted him, and here he was in the pictures. He clinched his teeth and was just about to burn the album when Chichi placed a calming hand on his palm. She looked up at him and he looked back at her. She looked hurt and she pleaded for him to not burn it. Her excuse was 'it was all she had left of her husband', and he seemed to respect that.  
  
"I look TOO much like that man..." he mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand thru his hair. "And it was taken over ten years ago..." Kakarot noticed a feint scar on his left cheek, and he gently touched it. He growled, "But I can't be him." He rammed a fist into the glass mirror. Thousands of pieces were shattered from the one sheet that once covered the wall and some of the bigger jagged pieces sliced his flesh as may foreign warriors had done before. The pain was an old friend that he hadn't seen in a while. He always welcomed it. It seemed to comfort him in a sick, but strange way... but he didn't seem to welcome it this time. The blood flowed from his arms, and small cuts were on the saiyan's face was showing. His face began to burn and he couldn't help but touch the now raw skin. He looked around the now glass covered room for a washcloth. He couldn't go walking around worrying the woman. He had enough earaches from her screeching. . . . . .  
. . . . .  
Chichi and Bulma sat in the kitchen chatting away. The subject was mainly about how happy Chichi was to have her husband back.  
  
"Oh! I'm so happy that he's finally coming home!" she exclaimed wiping a tear that had fallen from her now watery eyes. She couldn't help but give a contented sigh as she placed her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her up turned palms. "I've been dreaming of this day!"  
  
Bulma gave a genuine smile as she leaned back in her seat, "So, are you ready to take on the responsibility on feeding and caring for another saiyan? That must be a big job!"  
  
Chichi nodded as she closed her eyes, "I think of it as a privilege to be serving my husband once more..."  
  
"But he doesn't remember you! No offence... but it must seem strange for him as his long, lost, unknown wife throws herself at him..." explained Bulma. Chichi opened her eyes with a glare facing at her friend. She then turned her head up and crossed her arms.  
  
"Trust me, it won't sound so weird if you had gone thru what I had for the past ten years!" she stated turned back to Bulma, "And trust me... I will try and find a way to get my old Goku to come out of that war torn saiyan he has become!"  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Both women turned around in their chairs to face the doorway. There stood Kakarot with a smirk on his lips as he noticed the two women's gawking faces. He slowly walked up to the two women, and sat in his normal eating-place at the table. It so happened to be the chair beside Chichi's.  
  
His smirk didn't waver. "Like what you see?" he asked. Bulma forced her jaw to close as Chichi looked her husband up and down. Raising a brow she looked back up to face him.  
  
"It doesn't look like you have changed at all from the past ten years..." the black haired woman muttered as she looked back to her husbands' gaze.  
  
"Oh? I haven't changed?" asked Kakarot slowly as he slightly scooted closer to his wife.  
  
Chichi crossed her arms and shook her head but paused; it soon turned into a nod. "You have changed... And that attitude needs to go! But..." Looking over him once more from the torso up she gave a small smile, "You've gained much muscle mass..." He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"It's nice to know you can state the obvious," was his reply as he edged closer to her. Chichi gave a small glare to the saiyan warrior; he just insulted her and she didn't like it one bit! She turned her head from her husband allowing Bulma to speak during that time.  
  
Kakarot inwardly had a wide smirk. She was the perfect one... He LOVED her temper, she was attractive... but she had been with another man. Her son had proved that, but she continued to claim that he was her husband, what ever that was, and that he was Gohan's father. But there were times that he had to pause... What if he was the kid's father? He looked to Chichi who seemed to be laughing at something her friend stated. He could tell Gohan was her son, and the boy was incredibly strong. His strength was incredible for a boy his age. If the teen were his son, he would be very proud of him, very proud indeed.  
  
Kakarot scooted his chair closer to Chichi's; very close he was... Just a few more inches and his breath would have been able to be felt of the woman's neck. He paused when Gohan raced into the room sliding on the tiled floor. A look of sheer panic was in place. Both women turned to the teen blinking.  
  
"BULMA! QUICK! I need you to see something!" he exclaimed almost panting for any air that might have been needed. The scientist eyed the teen, as the urgent look remained on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, "Did someone get hurt?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, but I need you to check something in the lab for me! Quick!" he exclaimed running out of the room once again. Bulma sighed shaking her head as she turned back to Chichi and Kakarot.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'll be back in a few moments..." with that she got out of her seat and ran out to follow the teen. There was complete silence for a few moments till Chichi gave a small growl and placed her chin on an upturned palm. Turning to her right to face the saiyan once more, she gasped as she came face and face with him. Only inches apart were their faces. They just seemed to stare at each other for the moment, and Chichi couldn't help let a blush cover her face. She tried to force her eyes from the man before her, but her grabbed her chin gently and gave a small smile as he brought her lips to meet his. . . . . .  
. . . . .  
Bulma rushed into the lab, and Gohan was sitting at one of the main computers that patrolled outer space shaking his head. He looked up to Bulma as she walked over to the teen.  
  
"What is it that you've found?" she asked him. Looking over his shoulder she gazed at the screen, all she saw were symbols. She looked down to him tilting an eyebrow up. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
The teen couldn't help but gulp as he ran a hand threw his messy locks of hair. "Well... as you see..." he started off, "I was checking to see if there were any troubles in our galaxy due to the fact NASA had just sent out a spaceship... and I was sending messages to the ship. They replied back... and this was how it was for a while..." Bulma crossed her arms as she glared at him.  
  
"You brought me down here to inform me about the messages you sent to the space ship?! I thought something was wrong!" she shouted back at him. Gohan couldn't help but slightly wince at Bulma's tone of voice. He wasn't one who liked to get yelled at.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" he exclaimed waving his arms around, "You didn't let me finish!" The scientist eyed him as if telling him to go on. He looked back to the screen and continued, "Anyways... as I sent them another message, it seemed that another ship in the galaxy had gotten my message too..."  
  
The blue haired woman couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "Another ship?" Gohan nodded. Bulma placed a finger on her chin as she thought.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind me asking... what was your conversation about?" asked Bulma as she looked to the spiky haired teen. He gave a nervous laugh as he placed a hand behind his head.  
  
"I had told them I was communicating from Capsule Corps... and they continued to ask me questions about how the place is and such and if I had met you or your dad, Dr. Briefs." She gave a small giggle.  
  
"I can see that... There was a magazine article recently that showed statistics about what people would do if they met me or got to come to Capsule Corps... It was quite funny..." Gohan gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well, that's the funny part... I pretended to be you..." Bulma's eyes opened widely as she glared at the teen boy.  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"What? I couldn't say I was a boy who just so happened to know Bulma! Anyways... The people on the ship believed me!" stated Gohan with a nervous smile. Bulma tapped her foot on the floor once more.  
  
"What kind of things did they ask?" she questioned, her face becoming quite red.  
  
Gohan gulped, "They asked how I was... And that they were privileged to speak to me..."  
  
"Oh..." Bulma placed a thoughtful finger on her chin, "You said nothing to embarrass me... did you?" He shook his head quickly.  
  
"Not at all!" And Bulma seemed to slightly cool down, a smile showing on her face once again. "But that was... till I sent out the last message..."  
  
"Last message?" she asked.  
  
Gohan nodded as he turned from the computer screen to face Bulma, "One of the astronauts asked if I was really a leading inventor for Dr. Briefs... My reply was, 'Of course, I can invent anything in a snap! I AM a genius after all!' And that was when I got this message on the screen..." stated Gohan as he pointed to the symbols. Bulma looked down to them again.  
  
"I'd say... it looks like that saiyan language on the scouter we found on Goku a few days after he was brought here..." stated Bulma as she faced Gohan, "I was also able to decode the language," she added with a small smirk. The teen nodded as he looked to the screen.  
  
"I think we may need the decoder... because the creatures that sent this message have been waiting patiently. I haven't replied back... and it's been fifteen minutes already..." Bulma gave a quick nod as she walked to another computer and turned it on. She got up and walked to a shelf on the other side of the room to grab a wire, which would be used to connect both computers together.  
  
"I'll be on it... but in the mean time... go and ask your parents where they want to eat. I'll be taking you all out to dinner." Gohan's eyes brightened at the thought of food. He gave a small grin and nodded cheerfully as he ran out of the room in a snap.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, wasn't that happy at all. She turned back to the uploaded computer and typed in a few things before the message in the other computer was loaded onto her computer. She waited a few agonizing moments as the computer flashed thru many different symbols used in dead languages and some foreign alien languages... She looked to the computer and growled. Only one letter was decoded... and she had about fifty more to go. This WAS going to take forever... unless... She snapped her fingers as she thought of the scouter. She looked to her left, to find it sitting on her desk, and she turned it on before plugging it into the computer. She sighed when more of the symbols were popping up into her native language so she could read it. She smirked; it paid to be a genius. Leaning back in her chair, she waited a few more minutes, which were till her computer made a beeping noise. She looked to her screen and read the message.  
  
'Could you create any type of machine? If your claim of being a genius is true, then you will be greatly rewarded.'  
  
Bulma blinked; that fifty-symbol message only came down to a twenty- two worded message? Wait... She looked at the screen once more.  
  
'They want me to build something?' she thought as she went to the other computer and replied to the making sure the message went to the foreign spacecraft.  
  
'What exactly do you mean? Please be more specific on what you were asking,' she typed and sent it off.  
  
She waited about two minutes till another message popped on her screen, and she walked to the computer next to it using the scouter to decode the symbols once more. Once more, she leaned back in her seat shaking her head. This most defiantly felt like a chat room... . . . .  
. . . .  
Gohan went out of the lab to return to the kitchen. He was expecting the worst. He had never found it a good sign when his mother and the saiyan warrior were left in the same room for a long period of time. Who knows what could happen! Kakarot could have killed his mom... or Chichi would have attacked him with some type of cooking utensil... or he could have started to attack her with his ki energy...  
  
Gohan opened the door to the kitchen. His train of thought was completely disrupted with he saw both parents on the floor. His eyes widened about three sizes and he held his breath. He would have never thought his parents would be making out! His jaw had to have dropped about five feet as he gawked at the two. This was the last thing he would have expected! He slowly backed out of the room with a blush staining his cheeks and slowly closed the door to the room. He decided it would be best to wait till Bulma came out of the lab, and then it might be safe to go into the kitchen... or at least he hoped... . . . . .  
. . . . . .  
The beeping noise could be heard from the computer once again and Bulma scooted in her seat to get a closer look at the screen. The message then started to show on the screen in her native language once more...  
  
'We need a machine that increases gravity for training purposes, that's IF one can be created.'  
  
Bulma snorted. 'Of course I can make one!' she thought as she went to type the message in the other. And it seemed to be about five seconds later another message was sent, a short one. Bulma sent it to be decoded, and it read, 'Good. State the galaxy you're located in.' Bulma crossed her arms. This person was very demanding! She glared at the screen, and she didn't like this person's attitude one bit. Instead of walking, she rolled the chair she was sitting in to the neighboring computer.  
  
She was going to give this person a piece of her mind. She began to type furiously.  
  
'Look buddy! If you demand information from me, I will be sure to not help you with this project! You'll just have to find someone else, although I seriously doubt there are any other's with my intelligence.'  
  
Smirking she sent off the message. Now all she had to do was wait. And there was a reply... but it had taken the person minutes later to reply. 'Must be in shock,' she stated with a smirk. However when the message came on, it was in Japanese, or at least with Japanese symbols. She blinked, and then growled knowing this person could have saved her much time. She shook her head, 'Oh well... it's all in the past...' She once again read the new message that had moments ago popped onto the screen.  
  
'Touchy...'  
  
'Yeah, sure... Are you going to cooperate, or am I going to have to turn down this project?' she typed back. She clicked the send button and waited. The message seemed to type out on the screen, and Bulma seemed to feel like she was in one of the matrix movies.  
  
'I want to know if you can complete this task. And if so, I need to know where your location is so I can pick it up.'  
  
Bulma scratched her head for a moment typing back...  
  
'I could try and create one... but it could take weeks... maybe months...' The scientist stood up from her chair and slightly stretched as she got up to get her drink from the other side of the room. Picking up her tea, she took as sip and looked at the clock. She almost choked noticing almost thirty minutes had passed since Gohan had pulled her from the kitchen. Chichi might have started to cook something already... She shook her head. "I need to take a vacation..." she muttered making it to her desk to find the message had come back onto the screen.  
  
'The time will be granted if it is possible to be created.'  
  
'Deal,' she typed pressing the enter button. She took another sip of her tea and waited as yet another message came on.  
  
'Good. State the galaxy and planet.'  
  
She rolled her eyes as she typed in, 'Milky Way Galaxy, third planet from the sun, Earth.' She took another sip of her tea and looked at her computer to see where the signal was coming from. It seemed to come from a flashing dot that passed the planet Pluto not long ago. She ran a hand thru her silky locks of hair as yet another message was being displayed.  
  
'What name do you go by? And where will you be working on the project?'  
  
Bulma yawned as she began to type.  
  
"Dr. B. Briefs, the leading inventor of Capsule Corporation.'  
  
'I will be there in two days. You're efforts will be rewarded Dr. Briefs.'  
  
As if immediately, the last message was sent and the link between the two's communication was cut off.  
  
Bulma blinked. Did she just talk to a live space alien?! And she gave out her information... Oh this was just great... She slapped her forehead.  
  
"I'm SUCH an idiot..." she muttered as she looked back to the blinking dot. It seemed to be about two tenths away from Neptune. She shook her head as she turned off the decoding computer and headed back upstairs. Well... she had another project on her hands... and she didn't know what was needed for it... all she knew was it needed to be a gravity chamber for training purposes... She shrugged it off, 'Oh well... I'll start on the blue prints tonight...' She made it to the living room to find Gohan sitting there quietly with a small blush on his cheeks. He looked up to her as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mom and dad are in there," he muttered. Bulma nodded as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Of course they are," she replied sarcastically, "That's where they were before we left for the labs..."  
  
"I know... But when I came back... they were... well... um..." The blush became brighter on his face as he trailed off. Bulma was still lost, and she walked to the door opening it.  
  
Gohan remained silent as Bulma came back out with a blush staining her cheeks also. She sat by Gohan remaining quiet. There was a tense moment till she turned to him.  
  
"Say... want to go out for dinner?" the scientist asked the teen. Gohan gave a wide grin. Bulma gave a nervous chuckle, "How could I see that coming?" she asked as she went off to find her car keys. . . . . . . . . .   
  
Ha! That is my longest chapter YET! On my little page counter thingy says I have written twelve pages... and I was like... Wow... I was thinking of splitting this chapter up into two parts... but I thought it might make more sense if it was put together. So... now you have to do your part. Please review and please inform me of any suggestions you have for this story. Love to hear them. Till next time!  
  
-Takuma 


	6. Remembering

Chapter 6  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
Kakarot breathed in the fresh mountain air. The cool, crisp air was completely welcomed as the wind tossed his messy, gravity-defying locks of hair. It was a great feeling to be in this area. He looked all around; the mountains were green and lush. It was the perfect place to roam and explore, and to find adventure than the house that Bulma had him assigned to for over a month. He had cooperated... and he knew with patience he would regain his freedom in this land, which he was to destroy.  
  
He looked around the beautiful land this house was build on. He noticed, and even heard a waterfall not far from where he was standing. For a planet that was to be purged, it just seemed to feel so... comfortable... and the beauty of the planet. It was breathe taking, completely breath taking.  
  
The wind began to brow harder causing a small shiver to crawl up the saiyan's spine. And he powered up just slightly so his ki energy could keep him warm. He looked around once more, still trying to soak in everything. He noticed a small group of deer run across the field. New fawns were following their parents as they ran past the home and into the wooded area once more. He looked up into the sky noticing a flock of birds. They seemed too carefree as they roamed over the lands. So free they were, unlike the saiyan warrior who seemed to be shackled and chained to his sinful work. It was a job his people were forced into, and he tried to accept that fact. But... he turned his head looking down to the green grass, it just didn't seem right...  
  
"DAD!"  
  
The young voice of a youth traveled over the plains of the mountains as he called out to his father. Kakarot shook his head in denial. 'How could that kid think I, of all people... or saiyans for that matter, were his father?' Sure... it did seem to make since that he could have been here when he was younger to father this child... and to teach him a thing or two about fighting. The kid had a good punch, too good of a punch if you asked him. And he seemed to have a good memory of his father before he left. The description fit him PERFECTLY... but it couldn't be possible... he had always been with the other saiyan warriors off destroying planets that would come up in their schedule. But never once did he feel this way about destroying a planet. It felt... like home.  
  
"Dad!" exclaimed Gohan as he ran up to his father with a grin. The saiyan crossed his arms as he gazed down at the teen. "I just found Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin!" he stated with the grin present. "I told them that we would be sparing with them!"  
  
The saiyan glared down to the kid. "What do you mean 'We'?" asked the saiyan warrior. Gohan gave the famous Son Grin® and placed a hand behind his head.  
  
"Well... they kind of wanted to see you... since they are old friends that you had met on your first Dragonball hunt as a child..."  
  
"Dragonball?" asked Kakarot. For some strange reason, a red flag was going off.  
  
Gohan hesitated. He mentally slapped himself when that word slipped from his lips. Bulma warned him that he might want to use the magical balls for his own evil desires. The earth would be gone before they knew what had happened... He was still too evil to leave unsupervised. That was one thing that Gohan hated. He had to always be around when his father was up and about. It seemed that he was always up, and he gave a small yawn. It was a good thing that he always had this strength... or he knew that he would have worked him to death by now.  
  
The familiar ki's came into sensing range and the two saiyans looked into the sky. The first to land was the green, but silent Namek. His arms were crossed, and the same fighting gi was on. He gave a small nod to both his pupil and full-blooded saiyan. Gohan respectfully bowed to his sensei.  
  
"It's good to see you again sensei," stated Gohan stated respectfully.  
  
Kakarot looked over to the green alien. 'So he's the one responsible for teaching Gohan...' He did a ki scan and he couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips. It seemed to be at a wimpy level. Gohan's was far greater than the Namek. He would most defiantly have to spar with the teen's teacher.  
  
The next person landed, a bald-headed monk with the same bright orange gi as he wore. The uniform was most likely from a martial arts school... He snarled in disgust. Whoever had created, and designed these clothes needed to go to hell! Kakarot glared at the 'new' face as he walked up to the small group waving. A huge grin was plastered on his face.  
  
"Hey guys!" exclaimed Krillin as he walked over to Gohan. "Man, Gohan! You seem to be growing by the minute!"  
  
Gohan laughed nervously as he placed a hand behind his head. "Well... I am growing up..." The monk blinked as he heard the teen's voice.  
  
"And your voice is changing too! Before you know it, you're going to be married and start a family!" This remark caused Gohan to blush slightly.  
  
"I have many years till THAT happens..." muttered the embarrassed teen. Krillin gave a hardy laugh as he patted the teen on the back.  
  
"It's still good to see you again Gohan." He looked up to notice another orange gi person standing behind the teen. His eyes looked up and he gasped in surprise.  
  
"G-GOKU?!"  
  
Kakarot's glare darkened. He loathed how everyone called him that name! It wasn't SAIYAN!  
  
Krillin looked back to Gohan and Piccolo gasping silently. He looked to both warriors as he had a finger pointed to the saiyan. Both Gohan and Piccolo nodded. "He's back." Krillin looked back to the saiyan, and a toothy grin was shown.  
  
"I can't believe your back!" he exclaimed as he walked up to the warrior. But Krillin's facial expression soon dropped as he noticed Kakarot's glare. It was no longer the friendly Son smile that always graced the once cheerful man's face.  
  
Kakarot hated this. Here was another grinning idiot that came up to him, expecting that they were both friends. He didn't even KNOW the human! If it was at all possible, Kakarot's scowl seemed to become... eviler.  
  
Krillin gulped at this sight. This wasn't the Goku he knew. He inwardly sighed when Gohan pulled him away from the dark saiyans' gaze. He then turned to Gohan whispering, "Are you sure this is your dad?" Gohan nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then why is he acting like this?" questioned the earth warrior, "He should be happy to be back home!" If Krillin knew better, he would have realized that Gohan seemed to stiffen slightly.  
  
The teen's only reply was, "He's been living with the saiyans for ten years." The words didn't register in Krillin's mind.  
  
"What do you mean kid?" he asked softly.  
  
Gohan looked to his glaring father and back to his short friend, "He's not the same... as he had known him to be years ago... All that you see now... is a shell of who he once was."  
  
With that said Krillin's eyes widened as he turned back to the saiyan, who was now looking in the sky. He slightly shook his head. He couldn't face the fact that one of his childhood friends was now part of an evil space army... and no memory of his past was left...  
  
Yamcha finally landed beside Piccolo with a huge grin on his face. He gave a wave to all the warriors.  
  
"Hey everyone!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Gohan smiled to Yamcha waving, and Piccolo slightly snorted as he gazed at the warrior from the corner of his eye. But Krillin just seemed to stand there silent.  
  
"I can see that you got your hair cut!" exclaimed Gohan as he went over to shake the older man's hand. Yamcha gave a small chuckle as he placed a hand in his spiky locks. (Think Androids saga with his hairstyle)  
  
"Yeah... I needed it out of the way so I could train easier in the wilderness..." he replied. He looked up to notice an old face. He couldn't help but gasp as he walked up to the warrior. He then gave a laugh as he hugged his old friend. (NO! He's NOT gay! It's a friend's hug! =/ )  
  
Kakarot froze when the man wrapped his arms around the saiyan warrior. It was a disgrace! He wasn't gay or anything! So Kakarot did the only thing he felt necessary at the time. He rammed his balled fist into the other man's stomach. And it wasn't an easy punch either! Oh no! This was one of those punches that would have crushed any bones in the way and could turn any of the internal organs into mush.  
  
Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin gasped as they watched Yamcha land on the ground coughing up big globs of blood at a time. The blood seemed to cause a small stream of blood flow more freely own his lips. He was crouched over holding his stomach tightly as if trying to hold all of his insides in his body. Krillin immediately ran over to his fellow comrade and pulled out a sensu bean, and forcefully fed it to the very wounded warrior. Krillin ignored the fact that he got his hands and uniform covered in the sticky red blood.  
  
Kakarot snarled as he tried to wipe himself clean of the hug he just received. It completely disgusted the warrior for another man to cling onto him! And a human nonetheless! He seemed to smirk at the sight at how easily the human could be defeated. It was pathetic. All that blood that seemed to flow freely from his mouth. He must have caused much internal injuries, most likely the death of the man. But it wasn't so when Yamcha seemed to spring back up as he wiped the blood from his lip away with the back of his hand.  
  
"Never touch me again," said Kakarot in a deadly tone. He seemed he was about to lash out at any moment. Yamcha then slowly backed off becoming afraid of one of his long time friends.  
  
Yamcha looked to Gohan and Krillin before turning back to the saiyan warrior mumbling his apologizes to the saiyan. Kakarot just snorted in response as he turned from the humans to find something better to do.  
  
Gohan was getting ticked off, and ticked off fast! He growled as he powered up and shoved a ki energy blast into the saiyan's back. That caught the warriors attention. He couldn't help but stumble as the burning sensation began to over take the back of his body. It was as if the prince of saiyans or Frieza was attacking him... or punishing him... His glare became murderous as he turned to the teen.  
  
Gohan was also glaring daggers at his father. He should have never treated Yamcha like that! It was so uncalled for! After all these years of worrying about Goku's death, or if he was suffering amongst the saiyans, he comes back and acts like one himself, attacking anyone who came close to him. It was disgusting to the teen and he powered up even more. He would teach his father to not mess with his friends!  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
Bulma sighed as she got her sixth cup of coffee. She was addicted to the caffeine drink that helped to keep her wide-awake. She was currently working on the beginnings to the 'gravitational room', which she nick named it GR for short. She had started early in the morning, before sunrise, and now she was feeling the effects of not staying in her warm cozy bed. She needed her sleep like anyone else, but she had a new project to work on, and it was something that caused her to become sleepless...  
  
Bulma looked once over the design that she built once again for any flaws that she might have made, but it all seemed good. She gave a small smirk. All was going well! She placed her pencil on the paper and smiled as she stretched her sore arms. Yep. Sweet success was something that she loved in her work. She looked to the left of her room where many unfinished inventions lay. One of these days she would become inspired to work and create something useful out of them...  
  
A loud beeping on one of Bulma's computers was going off in the other room. This caused the scientist to sigh as she got up from her seat to see what was wrong... or who was calling her.  
  
Before Bulma went to check the new message, she looked at the location of where the foreign space ships were located. The little blinking dot was no longer close tom Pluto as it had been yesterday... oh no, it was now very close to the earth's atmosphere! She gasped and ran to the computer, which held the new message and remained silent as she read it.  
  
Dr. Briefs, We will be landing shortly on your planet, and will be looking for the location you have had given us hours before. I will be expecting to see you with the starting to the project I have informed of you. I will be at your Corporation in less than an hour.  
  
Bulma's face paled. She didn't expect that this alien would arrive this quickly! The scientist quickly ran to her blue prints and ran it over to her computers scanner. 'Just incase...' she thought as the gravity simulator plans began to show on the computer screen. There was another beeping noise from the computer and she ran back over to the PC just as the copied blue prints were saved into the Capsule Corps network for invention plans.  
  
She remained expressionless as she read the new message.  
  
If you don't your planets population half gone by the time I find you, pin point the exact location on the planet where you will be waiting.  
  
Bulma gave a small gulp as she sat in the chair by the computer, and began to type.  
  
On a small island off of the coast of Asia... called Japan. Capsule Corporation is the biggest building in the city... can't be missed... (Okay... so I can't remember what the name of city Capsule Corps is located in! )  
  
The scientist waited an agonizing three minutes as she waited for the alien to reply. And he did.  
  
Good. I will be meeting you in five minutes.  
  
Bulma's eyes couldn't help but widen. This was just wonderful. She just made a deal... yesterday as a matter of fact with this alien... who claims to be a murder... Sure there was a big chance that this... thing was bluffing... but with someone as strong as Goku... or Kakarot running around... things could be less predictable...  
  
Bulma took a few capsules that held weapons, and she put them in her pants pockets. Then put on her white lab coat. Hoping that she could look somewhat presentable, she ran up to the closest bathroom and looked at herself in a mirror. She shook her head mentally. She looked like crap! She had black circles around her eyes, and her hair was messed up... It sort of looked like she didn't get any sleep... or she just got up from bed. Either way, it was messy! Oh well... at least she couldn't say that she didn't work on it for hours... right?  
  
Leaving her bathroom to the kitchen, which led to the back porch, the house began to shake followed by a loud noise. She then saw it. The round space pod had arrived at Capsule Corps. She gasped as it made a huge crater in her large back yard. Running outside, she noticed all the damage done. Some of her mother's prized garden was destroyed along with the guesthouse. She growled as she stormed out crossing her arms and screamed as the space pod door opened...  
  
"YOU RUINED MY BACK YARD!"  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
Gohan glared at his father as Kakarot kneeled over clutching his stomach in pain. The saiyan had no idea that this teen possessed so much power! He slowly looked up to notice the boy's eyes. They were filled with hatred... anger... pain... sadness... And they turned a bright shade of teal for what seemed a few seconds before they turned back to the normal black. Kakarot could have sworn that Gohan's hair had blonde highlights in it! But just for a brief second... The teen was unharmed as he glared down at his father.  
  
"I... can't believe that you would attack them..." stated Gohan slowly. He grabbed his father's neck and began to choke the saiyan from breathing. Gohan was on the verge of killing his father as he stared coldly at his father. "Is there anything that you want to say... before you meet your maker?" asked Gohan as he kept his iron grip on the man's neck.  
  
Kakarot was desperately trying to pull free of the teen's grip. It was killing him, and slowly suffocating him. He clinched his eyes shut as he used his hands to pull Gohan's away from his neck. But it was no use. He clenched his teeth. How could he have been so stupid? He knew it was dangerous to be around the enemy... and trying to get along with them... but he did have his personal space issue as many saiyans did... and he would only allow certain people in the space...  
  
'I... can't die like this...' thought the saiyan as his legs gave out from under him. He couldn't give up... he couldn't give... he couldn't... he...  
  
"N-no, pl-pleas-se... R-ad-ditz..." sputtered out the saiyan as he tried to take in some air. He could feel himself slowly dying, and in the hands of this child.  
  
Gohan froze. Did his dad just say what he THOUGHT he said?  
  
"Repeat what you said... saiyan."  
  
Kakarot could feel himself become limp, "Please... D-don't... Rad- itz..." he rasped out. The hybrid saiyan dropped his father immediately. His eyes widened as he stared down at the man, who was so desperately trying to get air into his lungs. Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No." He grabbed his head as his knees gave out from under himself. The flashbacks seemed to be rushing at him like a speeding train.  
  
Þ»Þ  
  
Gohan could see his father being choked by his evil uncle at green field. He so desperately wanted to help his father in some way... be he didn't know how he could! And Piccolo... he was lying on the ground in his own blood. The only thing that kept Gohan from knowing he wasn't dying was the Namek's chest movements. He was such a young boy... he shouldn't have been witnessing ANY of this! He should have never seen Piccolo slowly dying, or his dad being choked to death. The child felt he was useless...He did the only thing he could. He cried.  
  
Raditz looked over to see the young boy wail, and a very evil smile graced the lips of the saiyan as he dropped the broken body of Goku to walk over to his nephew. Gohan's eyes widened as he watched his uncle come closer to him. He knew he had to run... but that might have not been of any use. He saw how fast this saiyan go! He slowly backed up on the grass as his uncle came closer, and he reached down to grab the back of his nephew's outfit. Gohan began to cry harder, more scared than he had ever been.  
  
Goku raised a hand up to Raditz as he lay on the blood covered grass. "No, please...Raditz..." said Goku in a whisper. The saiyan was losing blood fast.  
  
"Please what brother?" asked the older saiyan in a mocking tone as he continued to hold up Gohan.  
  
"L-leave Goh-an... alone..." replied back the saiyan as he tried to get up. A mocking chuckle escaped Raditz lips as he looked down to his brother's pathetic form.  
  
"And what brother? Leave you here and live your life peacefully?" asked Raditz sarcastically. "You know... I would find it a shame if you stayed here to protect the lives of these pathetic humans who just destroy this planet by existing. I think you would have been more useful if you helped out me and my two comrades..."  
  
"No," stuttered Goku as he looked to his brother, "I will not harm innocent lives..."  
  
Raditz smirked, "Then I guess you will have to suffer here and watch the planet's population die here before your eyes." Goku clenched his teeth as he glared at his brother.  
  
"And, if I do go... will this planet be safe from your evil space army?" asked Goku slowly, most defiantly defeated.  
  
"No Goku! You can't!" exclaimed Piccolo softly as he looked to the two. Raditz began to laugh as he watched the Namek's pathetic form.  
  
"Ah... such a sweet situation you are in Kakarot," stated his brother cruelly. A smirk widened on his face. "Yes... if you do agree to come with me, then this planet will be unharmed."  
  
"Of course... but that is as long as you can remember the promise... Is it a deal?" asked his older brother. The earth saiyan glared at his brother, and gazed at his son defeated. Goku wanted his family safe... his wife safe... the people of this planet safe.  
  
Goku nodded as he lowered his head. Gohan stopped his crying when his uncle began to laugh evilly at his brother's defeated form. He looked at his father scared as he was thrown to the grass. Gohan ran as fast as his two legs could take him to where his father stood. And when he reached his father, he hugged his legs tightly. Goku stared down at his son, and slowly picked him up hugging the child tightly. Gohan noticed that there were a few lone tears fall from his eyes as he hugged his only son.  
  
"Please... Gohan. Stay strong..." stated his father softly as he cried in the child's hair. It was a tense moment for the child. He was smart enough to realize, that his father, Son Goku, had... sold himself to slavery of this evil army... just to keep himself safe... "Make sure Chichi's kept safe..." he whispered Goku to his son as the child looked up to his father, his eyes watering.  
  
"Daddy?" asked young Gohan sadly. Goku couldn't let his son watch as he left... so he swiftly karate chopped the side of his son's neck causing him to fall into the pit of darkness.  
  
Þ»Þ  
  
The teen was woken from the trance when he felt the ground vibrating. It seemed to be of a sudden earthquake, well... that's what it was till one of the Z warriors began to shout, "It's a space pod!"  
  
Gohan immediately snapped his head to Kakarot who had a panicked look in his eyes. He looked over to the teen, which seemed to be glaring at him. Kakarot couldn't believe it... The child... teen was his son. That small chunk of memory had been found.  
  
"Gohan..." stated the saiyan softly. He looked up to his angry son, and gave a small gentle smile. The same smile that he seemed to have forgotten while working along side with the saiyans. "My son..." Before the teen knew what was going on Kakarot hugged his son tightly, and began to softly cry as he had ten years before.  
  
Gohan was frozen. His saiyan father was acting very strange... but when he saw the smile, he knew he remembered. He returned the smile...  
  
"I'd hate to break up this moment!" exclaimed Krillin, "But we have another alien on our hands!" Kakarot looked to where the strong ki was. He shook his head. How could he have been so stupid?!  
  
"No." The four earth warriors turned to Kakarot who shook his head. "He's... he's come..." stuttered the saiyan.  
  
"Who's he?" stated Piccolo glaring and crossing his arms.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!  
  
Yep, now it's my time to talk! I have now started to make these chapters longer than what they had been in the beginning of the story. I think I like them longer too... but I must warn that I will NOT update a story that hasn't had five reviews for the chapter that has been set out. If you do want a story to be updated faster, just review. That's all I ask. And the same will be for this story too. Five reviews and the next chapter would be posted shortly after, so please give me any suggestions on what you think should be put in this story or comments on how it's going. Thanks! 


	7. Meeting

IMPORTANT: I know I might not have stated this in the beginning... but Bulma and Yamcha are going out... before you start throwing mangos and rotten potatoes at me... I might add Trunks in the story later on! I do feel that all the characters that are later on born into the story will come in time as in the original story line! Just thought I'd state that first to prevent any confusion...  
  
Just as I promised! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
Chapter 7 - Meeting  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
Bulma began to fume as she noticed all the damage done. This was horrific! What would her mom say about the flowers?! And her dad... what would he say about her making deals behind his back? Oh... she would be in so much trouble...  
  
She looked around noticing the workers of Capsule Corps walking out... or in some cases... running out because of the earthquake... well, that was till they noticed the huge crater made in the back yard. She slapped her forehead. Things weren't going her way today... She really, REALLY needed to take a vacation.  
  
She turned back to the employees and placed her hands on her hips. "There's nothing important for you to see here!" she exclaimed to the workers, "Get back to your jobs!" She couldn't help but question about the faces they were giving her... like if they were scared of something behind her... of scared of her. She smirked. 'They should fear me!' she thought triumphantly.  
  
"You sound like a dictator, woman." Bulma glared as her back was still at the voice behind her. A very deep raspy voice it was. She swore silently if that was an employee... she was going to have his head! She spun around on her heal, and almost fell over at the person who gazed at her.  
  
Falling on her butt, she cursed as she winced at the pain. It really hurt! Slightly snarling, she glared at the man who stood before her with a smirk plastered on his face and crossed arms.  
  
"Very nice..." the saiyan said as he watched her mockingly. She sure did have a mouth... and the prince couldn't help but find that amusing.  
  
Bulma quickly gained her composure as she slightly dusted her white coat off and glared at the man before her. The clothing she noticed that he was wearing was nothing from her company. It looked more like saiyan armor... She 'gacked' and fell over once more as she lost her footing from trying to back a step away from the saiyan.  
  
Vegeta watched the scientist very amused again. Be couldn't help but allow a chuckle escape his lips. She was very attractive and seemed clumsy... he couldn't deny that... but she seemed... weak. She got up again and began to dust her coat off once again. The prince couldn't help but watch her. Oh well... he needed to find this Dr. Briefs person so he could see if this claimed genius could do the task of building him a training machine.  
  
"Do you know where a Doctor Briefs is?" he asked Bulma. She blinked once... and blinked again. Then something seemed to click in her mind. 'Of course...' This must have been the alien that she was waiting for...  
  
"Yes," she stated with a smirk, and crossing her arms. She seemed to be mocking Vegeta quite nicely, and she found it slightly amusing. He didn't though.  
  
"Where is he then?" asked the warrior as he stood there glaring. This woman was starting to get on his nerves. Once he got finished with her, he would dispose of her... so he could start the cleaning up process that Kakarot didn't seem to have accomplished. The prince looked around at random buildings... and noticed the people not far from here staring at him most likely. They acted as if they had never seen an alien... Pitiful. But he could tell that most weren't that scared of his arrival... 'So Kakarot didn't finish the job as Frieza wanted...' Nope, the people didn't fear him. They were curious though.  
  
'He?' thought Bulma as she slightly twitched. How stereotypical of him! How dare people now think that Doctors now a day are all MEN?! She gave a small huff as she replied non-too cheerfully.  
  
"Dr. Briefs is standing before you."  
  
Did Vegeta just hear right? He looked at the woman who stood before him. This weak woman was the genius inventor of this planet?! He broke out into a very mocking laughter. This made Bulma's blood boil. "You... Are Dr. Briefs?" he asked between gasps of laughter. Boy he needed to laugh more often...  
  
Bulma's glare darkened. "Yes." She then pulled out her finger and began to poke him in the chest, not the right thing to do!  
  
"Lookie here MISTER!" she exclaimed, "I don't like it when people make fun of me!" Vegeta's laughter left completely as his glare darkened too. Bulma pulled her finger away as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now! If you don't want this gravity room project completed... then I suggest that you keep your big mouth SHUT!"  
  
Vegeta winced slightly. 'Damn that screeching...' thought Vegeta as he began to snarl. 'Damn onna...'  
  
"You started on the training device already?" asked the prince coldly.  
  
Bulma slowly nodded. "But I'll only complete this if you promise to cooperate here! I don't make any deals with people who are too pushy!" Vegeta was about to state something, when she cut him off. "And don't think I haven't done that before! My father and I own the largest and RICHEST Company on this planet! We have easily turned down many offers because of people like you, and I could easily turn yours down too!" She stomped her foot on the ground. There, she said it. Now all she had to do was keep her ground till this alien backed down as everyone of her customers and competition in the business company did.  
  
But she was surprised when the saiyan smirked at her. He loved this challenge... 'Okay, so maybe she isn't all weak...'  
  
"Okay then..." stated the saiyan prince as he took a step toward her. "How about I threaten your life? If you don't cooperate with ME, then you will die before you could say 'Gravity Machine'.  
  
"Gravity Machine," stated Bulma boldly with a slanted smile. She didn't know WHY she was challenging this saiyan! She was aware that he could kill her with out a second thought! She continued to mentally kick herself at her idiocy. "Go ahead. Kill me for all I care," she stated daring, "Then who would finish creating the blue prints to the machine and build it to perfection? Certainly not I since I will be DEAD!" she shouted in his sensitive ear. Bulma noticed the wincing.  
  
'What the...?' she then noticed a small stream of blood run down the saiyan's ear. 'Did... I do that?!' She gasped as she pulled out a clean facial tissue and tired to clean the blood.  
  
Vegeta growled as he could feel the sticky red liquid fall from his ear. 'DAMN HER! Damn that woman!' He was about to send her a verbal lashing till he felt something soft touch the area around his ear. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye noticing her shake her head, mentally kicking herself, and wipe away the blood gently. It completely threw him off guard! How dare a woman do that to the saiyan prince! He softly growled as she grabbed his arm and tried to drag him to the big building she called work... and home.  
  
He didn't budge. The glare was present, and he would be damned if he let this woman trick him! He didn't want the same fate as Kakarot! She looked back to him, her eyes silently pleading for him to cooperate.  
  
"Please... I don't want any trouble here... Let me clean up this mess..." she pleaded softly as her hand slid down from his muscular, spandex covered arm to his gloved palm.  
  
The prince noticed this action and slowly gulped. Her hand seemed so soft... so gentle it was too. Although you may be thinking, it's a bit difficult for someone to be able to FEEL with gloves on... you must remember that all saiyans are sensitive to touch... as much as their listening abilities are to hearing sounds... and screeching... Vegeta could only follow her into the house as he was soon hypnotized by her actions. He had no IDEA what she was doing to him... but it was going to stop weather he liked it... or not...  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
Kakarot couldn't believe it! The kid was right! Gohan was right! He was indeed a father... and not only a dad, but the father of one of the strongest beings that he had ever met! And this indeed made the saiyan's pride swell. He smiled softly. He had a family, and they had their arms open to him when he didn't accept them... He shook his head. He was such an ass... But the other men...  
  
Kakarot looked to the three. His mind was blank when he tried to think of where they came in. That was still a sign that he couldn't trust them... well... he could trust the Namek. He was claimed to be Gohan's sensei... although he now wished that he were the teen's teacher.  
  
"That's one strong ki..." said Gohan breaking the silence. He gave a small smile to his father, as he looked his way. Kakarot couldn't look at his son. He should have never called Vegeta that time ago... he felt foolish... he felt like... he was betraying his family... this planet...  
  
"Yeah... some ki..." muttered Kakarot back as he frowned. Gohan noticed this from the corner of his eye before he gave a small sigh. Gohan had thought he made his father mad in some way... again... He lowered his head slightly as he powered up more hoping to make the trip to Capsule Corp quicker.  
  
The saiyans' guilt was slowly eating him up...it was painful for him. The dreams he received at night... they were coming slowly... as if telling him a story from times as a child... to being an adult when he was working for Frieza... still working for the tyrant. That creature... he was the one who forced him to become the cold warrior he was. The emotions that the other saiyan warrior trained him to hide, and to never use were slowly peaking out of the hard shell he created to keep the pain away. The emotional pain was what seemed to kill him instead of the physical abuse that he allowed on his body every day when he was on purging missions... and at that evil space station where the warriors looked for an excuse to harm the saiyans. They were all jealous since the saiyan's power was far superior to their own.  
  
The smirk became present as he continued to fly. It did feel great to be feared... but it was something he had to learn to love... there was something else though that he felt he would like better than to be feared... Maybe it was the fact that he had... friends in the past to lean on when he was in trouble...  
  
Vegeta's ki seemed to come closer... and he was close to something... more like some one... He gasped as he stopped immediately in flight, his son ramming in the warrior back. Kakarot could feel it... Vegeta was very close to Bulma's location... too close in fact...  
  
Gohan backed away from his father, who was still flying in the air. He was curious why his father stopped in mid-flight. It had also caused the other Z warrior, who had tagged along, to stop and wait for an explanation.  
  
"Dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"We... we can't go there..." stated the older saiyan as he turned around to the other warriors. They stared at him strangely.  
  
"And why not?" asked Piccolo as he glared at the saiyan. "There's another invader on this planet!" Kakarot winced at this Namek's tone of voice...  
  
"Because..." Kakarot paused to look for the right words to say, "He's very close to Bulma... too close..."  
  
"Who's... he?" asked Yamcha, fire seemed to be burning in his eye. No one would DARE touch his girlfriend!  
  
Kakarot gave a small mocking chuckle. It was enough to unnerve the strongest person in the area... "It's funny you should ask..." stated the saiyan in a half smirk smile. "Because if that person has the knowledge that Bulma is very valuable to you... us... then he would use this weakness against us..."  
  
There was a still silence for a moment or two... well that was till Kakarot spoke again. "I think she will be fine on her own... for now..." stated the saiyan as he looked to everyone before turning back to the training grounds by his home. Gohan powered down as he looked up to his sensei. They both seemed to exchange a glance before they followed Gohan's father. Yamcha gave a glare to the three as they were leaving in the opposite direction of Capsule Corps. Krillin gave the warrior a small glimpse too before he followed group of three.  
  
Yamcha was left alone. He growled as he powered up and flew the rest of the way to Capsule Corp. Some people may have thought he was a foolish being... and maybe he was... but he was sure to go and find out what that creature was doing by his girlfriend. He wouldn't feel right if he knew this alien could be raping her and he could done something to prevent it.  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
Bulma smiled as she cleaned up the blood flow from the warrior's ear. She crossed her arms in thought as she watched him as he gazed around the white room.  
  
This room was indeed very different from other medical rooms that he had been in before. Most of the time he would have to heal on his own and suffer for a few days with this hurting ear... but this woman seemed to have these strange medicines that caused the pain to go away... to help soothe the ache...  
  
"Feeling better?" asked the woman as she took off her disposable gloves. A grunt was her response. She shook her head as she walked over to where she kept the medical form of this stranger. Quickly writing down the treatment and a few other things she frowned noticing one blank empty. She couldn't answer it... because he never gave her his name.  
  
"Um... sir." He looked up at her raising an eyebrow. "Could I get your name?" The prince grunted something before muttering, "Vegeta." She nodded as she wrote it down on the paper. "Okay... Just inform me if your ear begins to hurt anymore... I could just give you some more of the meds..."  
  
Bulma walked over to her filing cabinets and put the paper in it's own separate folder before closing it and turning back to the saiyan. "So... did you want to see the blue prints?" she asked him with a small smile. She opened the door.  
  
Vegeta mumbled yet again as he followed the doctor out of the room and down a hall. They both seemed to walk side by side, and a tense moment was felt between the two of them. The saiyan prince didn't seem to mind, but it was making the human scientist nervous.  
  
"So... why do you need this training device?" she asked him softly as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Bulma wasn't sure if he would reply; he did seem to be the non-social type of person. But it did surprise her when he answered the question.  
  
"I need to get stronger... so I could defeat a tyrant."  
  
"A tyrant? Is he that strong? I mean... it seems that you have the strength to beat him now!" A little ego boosting wouldn't hurt anyone... A dark chuckle left the warriors lips.  
  
"He's much stronger than I... that's all I can say."  
  
Bulma shook her head as she placed a finger on her lip. "But still... Anyways, what did this tyrant do to deserve your hate?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta almost visibly stiffened. Bulma didn't notice though. "He... killed my people... the planet in fact with the exception of three others of my race."  
  
"Your planet?" asked Bulma tilting her head.  
  
"Yes," he gave her a small smirk, "I was the crowned prince of the planet." The human's jaw almost dropped to the ground.  
  
"R-royalty?!" she exclaimed. The prince couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at her reaction. She was something else... "Wow... Heh... I guess I know how things were there... having all this power to rule... people fearing you. I've got it all here with this company." She smirked. "My father will soon have the company placed down into my own hands allowing me to become president of this powerful Corporation. That would be the day I would be looking forward to." She paused for a moment and a thought entered her head. "Say... do you have any place to stay?"  
  
"No."  
  
She smiled, "Then why not stay here till I finish the project? I know it'll take a few weeks, at the most."  
  
The prince stared at her. Was she willing to let a killer live in her home with out a second thought?! She must have really been an airhead! Oh well... this place sounded better than the wilderness, which he would have to hide out in. He was aware that there were a few powerful warriors on this planet... be he wasn't quiet sure HOW powerful they were... But here... he wasn't sure if it was a trap. This could have been a huge set up just to cage him up, and slowly torture him as Frieza had done so many times. He would need to keep an eye open at all times... But for the strangest reason... he felt safe around this woman. She seemed so carefree, so happy, healthy, and young... and free.  
  
Free. He would do anything to be his own person once more. To be only under his father when he knew the throne would go to him one of these days. He had the nagging thought that this planet could promise him the freedom that he wanted... but he was royalty. He need to rule over something. He needed a strong empire, not to live among weaklings. That was why he had wanted to destroy Frieza, and take over his empire! That would fulfill his need for being a ruler and to avenge his people.  
  
The two had walked in silence for a few moments as Bulma led them up a flight of stairs and to a curved hallway. Vegeta couldn't help but look over the edge of the stairs. He was on a catwalk hallway, and he noticed that they had walked at least seven flights of stairs. He smirked looking down at the view. He was aware that this view could have any human afraid of heights. But not to the saiyan since he knew how to fly...  
  
Vegeta noticed Bulma stop before a large door and place her hand on a pad, and it scanned her hand.  
  
Name  
  
Vegeta blinked. Did that thing just talk?!  
  
"Bulma Briefs," stated Bulma as she took her hand off of the scanning pad.  
  
Welcome Miss Briefs stated the computer in it's monotone voice before the door clicked open. Bulma opened the door, and allowed Vegeta to walk in and he began to gaze at his temporary room. He was in awe. The first thing he noticed when he walked in the room was his feet sunk into the carpet. Yep, it was soft and clean... His sense of smell could pick up the fresh cleaner used to clean the floors.  
  
This room was MUCH nicer than the one he was assigned to in the space station! The walls were pained a pale blue... just enough to give the room color, but not darken it out. Matching furniture; plain but elegant. Lazy boy chair... and a big screen TV... not bad...  
  
A mini kitchen was on the right side of the door with an island table... a fridge and stove were present if someone ever got the munchies... and yes... there was even a kitchen sink...  
  
Vegeta walked further into the room examining it and noticed a hallway that so happened to be outside of the kitchen. He walked to it and noticed two doors, one leading to a walk-in closet, and the other to the bedroom. He opened the door to the bed and he looked in.  
  
Bulma gave a smile as she watched the prince observe the room. Since she knew he was royalty, the scientist thought she would give him one of the nicer apartments on the higher floor. This particular room so happened to next to her own, something she doubted at the moment that could be good... But the least she could do right now was give him a bit of comfort as he waited for the gravity machine to be completed.  
  
She walked to the doorframe of the room and watched as Vegeta looked around. Yes... she hoped he would be pleased with this room. From his explanation earlier, it sounded like he was treated as if dirt by this tyrant, and she would be glad to help the prince get rid of the scum.  
  
Vegeta was pleased. This was a very nice room, and he didn't have to share it with three other men. It was ten times bigger than the one assigned to him too! Yes... he was very pleased. He turned around to face Bulma, his face completely emotionless and his arms crossed. The scientist backed up as the prince walked out of the room and back into the living room. He couldn't sense a trap in this room. It made him even more please to know the fact that she trusted him, something many people didn't do for him.  
  
"So... what do you think?" asked Bulma with a smile.  
  
"It's tolerable," he replied as he leaned against a wall still soaking up the room's appearance before him. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed... he could have said it was nice or good... but tolerable?! She rolled her eyes. 'Men.'  
  
Bulma walked over to another scanner hand pad that was sitting on the wall just before you would leave the room. This pad, however, had a few keys on the side, which Bulma pressed. She placed her hand on the pad once more before typing a few more things. She took her hand off of the pad and asked Vegeta to come over to her. He did and he looked at her.  
  
"I need you to take your glove off... so it can scan your hand," explained Bulma. Before grunting something the saiyan took his glove off and placed his hand on the scanner. It quickly scanned his hand and stated...  
  
Welcome Vegeta, The prince looked to Bulma as she opened the door to his room and started out.  
  
"Let's get going to the labs." Vegeta couldn't help but look at the machine, then to the scientist as he placed his glove back on and followed the woman after he closed the door to his room.  
  
"What was that about?" questioned the man. Bulma gave a small smile as she looked to him.  
  
"Well, the room is yours now, and that's your key to enter the room." The prince remained silent as he followed the woman with crossed arms, and a frown on his face.  
  
"Now... onto business," stated Bulma as they began to walk down the stairs. "As I have said, I have created the blue prints to this machine, and I still have to check all the formula's that go with it... after all, I did start the project in the early hours of the morning..."  
  
"Then why not start building it already?" asked Vegeta non-too friendly.  
  
"I need to make sure it doesn't have any glitches... or for all I know... the GR will blow up." Okay... so she was creating something that was completely dangerous... but that didn't stop the prince from becoming discouraged about the gravitational room. Oh no! He was becoming excited that this project was going so well! He was glad to hear that the plans were already created. For a normal scientist, he would have expected the blue prints to be ready in about three weeks and the machine, another few months! This was not an ordinary project; so he would have expected it to be ready in a longer amount of time than that of a few weeks! This woman MUST be a true genius.  
  
As they walked down the last step, the front door of Capsule Corp opened to show Yamcha walking in. When he spotted Bulma, his friendly smile graced his face. Bulma squealed in excite as she ran to him and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"Yamcha! I can't believe that you're back!" she hugged him tighter before backing away from him with the grin still present. She looked up and down at his form. "Well I'll be..." she stated in a very western accent. "I can see that you've gotten much stronger!" He gave a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I guess training in the wilderness does that to you..." he stated with a small chuckle. She shook her head and crossed her arms in a playful manner with the smile still gracing her face.  
  
"It still blows my mind that you're back! It's been years!"  
  
Yamcha nodded, "Yes, the years have passed rather too quickly for my liking..." They were both interrupted by a snort and a look of disgust. Bulma had forgotten about the saiyan prince! She mentally smacked herself before turning to face both at the same time.  
  
"Yamcha, I want you to meet Vegeta. He's given me a new project to work on since I've been bored stiff from other projects dad just completed." The human warrior looked to the saiyan, and vice versa. Both gave each other a quick glare before Yamcha came back to look at Bulma with a smile.  
  
"Say! I bet mom's making something for lunch! Wanna join us?" she asked both men with a cheerful smile.  
  
"That'd be wonderful babe!" exclaimed the warrior as he placed a hand over her shoulder. She seemed to snuggle in his embrace as they walked to the kitchen, Vegeta following with a scowl.  
  
The prince couldn't explain it! What was this strange new feeling that he was experiencing? It just made his stomach churn when he saw that... puny man hug the scientist. He wanted to rip off the man's hands from her... but she seemed very please with where he was... it sickened him for a strange reason... And the saiyan didn't know why. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was experiencing a different emotion... something that seemed stronger than anger... Ah yes, jealousy. The prince was jealous of this man. What Yamcha had in his arms, he wanted. When Yamcha gave her a feathery kiss on the cheek and she giggled in response, his stomach tied in knots so tight that it hurt. It hurt the saiyan to see her like... this...  
  
He silently growled, and his ki slowly rose, as his glare remained to burn holes in the back of the man before him.  
  
Yamcha slightly gulped when he felt Vegeta's ki rise, and it continued at a steady pace. Some how or another, he felt he should warn Bulma of this dangerous man who was following them to the kitchen.  
  
"... and it was totally demolished !... Yamcha? Yamcha? You listening?" asked Bulma as she looked up to his coal black eyes. The earth warrior blinked back to reality as he turned back to his girlfriend with a smile, "Sorry..."  
  
She gave a small pout before continuing, "Anyways... as I was saying BEFORE you ZONED OUT on ME, the whole back yard is destroyed. Do you want to come with me dragonball hunting?" she asked him. She turned back to Vegeta with a smile, "You could join us too!" He just grunted in response. She tilted her lips to the side before looking to Yamcha who seemed to turn a bit paler at the words of 'Dragonballs'.  
  
The three arrived at the kitchen with the sweet aroma of food floating in the air. Ah yes, lunch was ready as predicted. Bulma noticed her mother placing a few desserts on a china plate.  
  
"Hey Mom!" exclaimed Bulma as she went to hug the elder woman. "I didn't think you would be home so early!" Her mother smiled as she set the plate down. The mother smiled cheerfully and squealed in delight as she noticed the two men. "Oh my Bulma! I didn't know two men were after you!" She began to giggle insanely.  
  
"Mom..." said Bulma in a very embarrassed tone. Her cheeks were flaming as she tried to cover them with her hand. Her mom just continued to giggle in her ditzy little way. "Yamcha is back from training, and Vegeta is waiting for an invention I have agreed to create... He will be staying here for a while."  
  
Both men couldn't help but wince. Oh my goodness... could that woman squeal! Vegeta gritted his teeth as his ears began to bleed once more. The noise Bulma's mom was making was just as bad as Bulma's yelling! He lifted a palm with pure energy, ready to kill. He had had enough with the ear bleeding... and someone was going to die. Vegeta raised his hand to the blonde ditz.  
  
Yamcha could feel Vegeta's ki rise once more, this time more concentrated at the tip of his palm. He glanced at the ki energy, which was enough to kill a normal human who had nothing to do with battle, or training for that matter. Yamcha, thinking fast, slapped the ki energy at Vegeta's fingertips into the glass door, which lead to the back yard so it wouldn't harm anyone... but more of Bulma's mom's flower garden.  
  
Both Bulma and Mrs. Briefs gasped after the glass shattered into a million of tiny pieces. Yamcha used his body to cover both Briefs before it brought any true harm to them.  
  
The saiyan prince snarled and two more ki energy balls were formed both aimed for Yamcha. He released them. Bulma gasped at the sight of the ki energy and she pushed Yamcha to the side so the energy could be aimed for her. Then it was released. She closed her eyes as she noticed the energy come shooting towards her knowing this was going to be the end.  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
Kakarot was sparing with Piccolo at the time, and it seemed to be an even match! But he had learned while taking to the warrior, that they had fought years before, in a martial arts tournament that he won in the end.  
  
It was said that Piccolo was stronger than the saiyan... but he trained along side with Gohan, and had surpassed the Namek in strength. But the green warrior was still teaching Gohan; he was teaching him how to handle a mental, and emotional battle. For example, the one he fought for years when the teen's father had left...  
  
But as soon as the warrior felt Vegeta's energy rise to incredible strength's, their spar stopped. The both powered up as much as they could, and blasted off to find the saiyan with strong power. Soon followed by Gohan and Krillin.  
  
Kakarot mentally growled as he began to fly faster. He knew the fool Yamcha had to do something with this! He just knew that allowing him to go to Capsule Corps was the wrong thing to do!  
  
The saiyan and earth warrior felt the energy rise even more before Capsule Corp came into view. Yep... things were going to get U-G-L-Y.  
  
Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ»Þ  
  
That took a while to type since I had been busy... I had homework yesterday, and it wasn't fun at all (no thanks to a new section in the book...). Anyways... I hope this story is enjoyable so far... Now all you need to do is review. Five reviews minimum, and I'll update within the next few days. Kays?  
  
-Takuma 


	8. Discovering

Chapter 8 – Fighting  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Kakarot glared as he arrived at the back yard of Capsule Corp. He noticed the landing spot of the space pod a mile away, and he could feel Vegeta's ki grow by the moment. It was not good. He sprinted as fast as his two legs could take him to where the entrance of the kitchen was dodging debris here and there. His eyes seemed to widen when he noticed the shattered glass to the back door. Someone must have been pissed... and he had a feeling it was the prince's doing.  
  
He prepared himself for the worst as he slowly entered Capsule Corp, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Although there was still dust all around the room from a few broken walls of the home, everyone in the room was safe.  
  
Kakarot's eyes turned to slits when he noticed Yamcha picking himself from the glass-covered floor. The idiot was covered in minor cuts, which were still bleeding the crimson liquid. Not too far from the earth warrior were bloodied glass shards.  
  
The saiyan turned his head slightly to the left, and he noticed Mrs. Briefs looking around the room with concern muttering things about how big of a mess was made. Kakarot couldn't believe how this lady wasn't fazed by the fact that she could have been killed! She was ignorant some times... he could admit that...  
  
But the eye opener Kakarot got was when he turned to the left just a few feet away. Bulma had fainted, but was supported by the saiyan prince, who had his arm, and tail, wrapped around Bulma's torso and waist; he didn't seem thrilled at all. The saiyan warrior couldn't help but notice the whole, which was burned in the back of the prince's back. He blinked. 'Did... Vegeta save that woman?!' No. It was VERY hard to believe that he would do such a thing! He was known to destroy, not to save and protect! He was a ruthless saiyan warrior, who seemed to have strength and power of a Greek or Roman god. Had the prince become soft?  
  
"Sire?" asked Kakarot as he slowly approached the prince. His lead boots crushed any glass that he stepped on, and shattered it into fine dust. "Are... you alright?" He walked closer to the prince as he lowered his head slightly. He was after all, royalty to his race. The saiyan noticed the prince growl as he got closer. The taller warrior's gaze went from the prince, to Bulma. "W-will she be alright?" he asked pointing to the woman.  
  
Vegeta continued to glare, at the person who the earthlings called, Goku. He noticed the clothes the saiyan was wearing. His glare darkened. They were very bright... very loose... and very un-saiyan like. It was preposterous! He could be seen miles away with that thing, and could be attacked by an enemy with that... thing on! But with the mention of the blue haired genius, he looked down to her. She had fainted... typical...  
  
'She just a weak female- what the HELL?!' The prince noticed that he was still clinging onto her. It was bad enough that his arms were around her chest, and he could easily feel her breasts on his arms. But if that wasn't enough... it took him a few moments to realize that his tail was wrapped around something... or someone. That someone was Bulma. He had wrapped his tail around Bulma's waist for extra support. His cheeks slightly turned red, and he hastily thru her to the ground. She gave a small yep as the glass dug into her soft flesh, and cut it open. Vegeta ignored a wince that wanted to surface. He couldn't look weak before his enemies, or a fellow saiyan warrior. He ignored her for the time being and his attention went back to the saiyan before him.  
  
"Kakarot," stated Vegeta coldly. He then leaned back on a table that wasn't far from where he was standing. He crossed his arms and gave a mocking smirk. "I've arrived from your pathetic 'plead' of help."  
  
"Plead?! What the hell his this... this THING saying?!" spitted out Yamcha as he tried to shake the stinging effect of the glass cuts away. Vegeta turned to the earth warrior, his smirk present as he answered the warrior's rather rude question.  
  
"As you can see, human, Kakarot had called me and a few other warriors... who had been called on another purging mission, to come and help him with this..." The prince paused as he tried to think of the right word, and smirked when it came, "small trouble that he's having."  
  
Bulma, who was now fully awake and aware, tuned into the conversation that was going on. She rubbed her arms from the glass that had dug into her skin. "What do you mean? A-are you apart of this evil space army?" And Bulma's skin seemed to crawl when she felt his evil gaze on her. She shook her head in disbelief. How could she have been such a fool?!  
  
Vegeta's face seemed to be as emotionless as possible. Now this woman will turn on him... the woman that he just saved! She won't trust him as everyone else. And once more, his stomach seemed to tie in more knots. How could he have felt that this was too good to be true? It did seem too good to be true... but it all went down the drain... all because of his temper.  
  
"For a warrior, it isn't honorable to tell a lie. So my answer to the question is... Yes, I am apart of Frieza's army," Bulma's face turned pale, Kakarot's gaze darkened, Yamcha began to scowl at the prince, and Ms. Briefs... well... she just seemed to ignore all that was around her, and began to make tea... and at a time like this too... "... But I'm a warrior in his army... by force." The prince stared at the scientist for a few moments before he glared to the fellow saiyan warrior. He muttered a few curses under his breath before he turned and walked out of the kitchen, and to his assigned room with white knuckled fists at his sides.  
  
Bulma stared out the door to the prince, who just walked out. He seemed disappointed... and slightly saddened at this turn of events. It was at that moment, the other Z warriors had walked into the newly ruined kitchen. They all couldn't help but look around shocked at the damage done. Gohan walked beside his father and looked up to the man. He placed a calming hand on the warrior's shoulder.  
  
"What happened, father?" asked the teen as he looked up to his dad's eyes. He couldn't believe the pain he saw in them; it was almost unbelievable to the teen as he waited patiently for an answer.  
  
Kakarot looked down to his son. He had much on his mind at the moment. How could he have been so stupid?! He must have been THAT desperate all those months ago... He couldn't believe that he wanted to go back to that hellhole of an army than to taste the joy of freedom. How he craved for more of the freedom months ago... and now he got it, along with a chunk of his past too. His son Gohan, the product of his love for his forgotten mate... why did he forget such a lovely woman? He did admit that she and Gohan, but a younger version, had haunted him in his dreams for the past ten years. Although he had forgotten their names over the time from the constant torture and abuse from the warriors of the evil army... he was able to remember them... but not as clearly as he wished, however he silently thanked Kami that they seemed to be the ones who kept him going... even thru the roughest of times. His better memories of this small family helped to survive this long... and kept him away from fulfilling his attempts at suicide knowing there was someone waiting for him at home, his true home.  
  
Kakarot noticed Piccolo and Krillin watching him as he looked up to them with sorrow filled eyes. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he lowered his head, "I should have never had that scouter with me... then this mess wouldn't be here."  
  
"Dad... it's not your fault that this happened," said Gohan with a small smile. "It's a small thing called fate that allows these things to occur. I think the other saiyans would have wondered where you had gone to after all these months and didn't return."  
  
"But... I was the one who called them for help..."  
  
"Dad. Stop kicking yourself! They would have come sooner or later, and you know it scouter or none." Gohan looked up into his father's eyes, "It's not your fault."  
  
"But... I... just feel so damn guilty about it!" exclaimed the saiyan raising his arms in the air. "Why would I feel that way after years of training to keep an emotionless expression?! Emotions... feh, what a weakness..."  
  
Krillin took this time to be brave, and try to talk some sense into the saiyan. The earth warrior couldn't believe that he had wanted all the blame for this incident. Krillin shook his head; this broken warrior must have had it rough while living with the other saiyans "Goku... Emotions are something that everyone needs! You can't go on with life without one-"  
  
"That's bullshit!" exclaimed Kakarot as his anger began to rise, as his power level too. "Emotions are what get you killed as many of the creatures I had done to in the past! Emotions are for the weak!" The warrior stormed out of the room and into the large complex completely ignoring his friends' pleas to remain in the kitchen.  
  
"Gah..." Gohan ran a hand thru his hair as he leaned on a near by wall. "He's impossible... I don't see how we can get to him now!" A light chuckle from the teen's sensei could be heard.  
  
"I think he needs to be alone... for a while, so he could try and figure out a solution to his own troubles." Gohan nodded as he gave a small smile to the Namek.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo." It was that moment that a whistle could he heard indicating that the water, Ms. Briefs was boiling had warmed just enough. The blonde woman smiled as she pulled out a few china cups and spoons, "Is anyone up for a cup of tea?" she asked in her sweet voice.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Vegeta almost tore his glove off as he reached his new room. He didn't bother to use the stairs; he just flew up them ignoring the amazed shrieks coming from employees all around about a man knowing how to fly. Yes, this race was completely pathetic.  
  
The prince placed his hand on the scanning pad, and it scanned his hand. The door unlocked greeting the prince in with its monotone voice. He just ignored it for the time being as he almost ripped the door open and from its hinges. And he slammed it, almost breaking the door. He slowly made it over to the living room, and plopped on the lazy boy recliner. He gave a contented sigh; this was truly a luxury. Ever since he noticed Bulma's enthusiasm for building this machine, and making sure he was as comfortable as possible while it was being created slightly confused the saiyan. He and his people, the three others of his race, were looked down upon, but feared among the majority of the warriors. This was why he was completely shocked when Bulma... the blue haired female scientist treated him as an honored guest than a horrible barbarian.  
  
He placed an elbow on the armrest, and rested his chin in his palm. It was a mystery why he had survived this long... but he had an idea that it may have had to do with the fact of becoming the legendary. He smirked at the idea. Frieza, dying at the hands of a lowly saiyan warrior... He would finally be able to avenge his people. All their efforts were for naught; that was why he was excited when he finally found someone who didn't think he was completely crazy when he described the gravity simulator. He now had a chance to finally defeat the tyrant of this evil space army sooner than later...  
  
Vegeta opened one of the pockets from bottom of his armor to pull out a bag of rare jewels and precious metals he had collected over the years. They were most defiantly valuable, and had been wanted all over the galaxy. If he sold a small fragment from one of the metals to one of the merchants in the trading cities, which Frieza ruled over, he could have easily traded for a year supply of food, as well as one of the newer ships for space travel. If that fiend ever found out about Vegeta's 'emergency' money, it would be confiscated and he wouldn't have a plan B for survival... but he would easily trade it all for the gravity simulator.  
  
The prince looked at the stones. Many were of sapphire... ruby, and diamond... but also large chunks of gold and platinum... and a few others of lesser value. They were wanted all over the galaxy, but only the rulers could afford them... A mine of the precious metals and minerals had never been found in the empire that Frieza had created. But it did make some aliens wonder if there was a certain planet, which these could be found abundantly on.  
  
Vegeta placed the stash of gems and metals away as he leaned back into the chair. It was rare for him to relax like this. He had always needed to keep on the look out for anyone who would attempt to kill the prince. It was attempted many times too... but the attackers fate was usually death, by Vegeta's standards. He just couldn't get over the feeling that he was finally safe...  
  
The saiyan gave a small contented smirk as he closed his eyes. He would love to live like this... like the prince he should be... but as soon as the luxury would come... so would pain and disaster follow... A frown graced his features; it was something he didn't like the sound of at all... but it seemed to be a constant cycle... a cycle that he couldn't come out of.  
  
The prince stood up from his seat and stripped his armor, gloves, and boots leaving him in his spandex uniform only. He ignored the fact that the back of his armor was destroyed, and so was his spandex. But the pain from the burn on his back was welcomed. He snarled at the armor. How he hated to wear that uniform; it always seemed to make his joints move in the weirdest ways, causing them to become stiff. Vegeta rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck He needed to do something, more like he needed to train. His lips curled to a smirk. Training always seemed to make his worries go away. But the simulator... it still was being completed. He couldn't help but congratulate himself for saving Bulma's life. With out her, there would be no machine... and his dream of defeating Frieza sooner than later would have gone out the drain.  
  
Vegeta kneeled down to the floor, and began to do one-hand pushups. 'Why did she push that weakling of a man out of the way, and risk herself instead? Doesn't she fear for her life?' Vegeta switched from the one-hand pushups, to two-finger pushups. This gravity didn't seem to affect him as much as his home planet did...  
  
'Does... he mean something to her?' he thought. He growled at the image of the female hugging, which he now called, his worst enemy on this planet. It just made his blood boil to think of Yamcha wrapping his arms around the woman... but he just couldn't understand why...  
  
Since the prince didn't have his scouter on, he didn't notice a ki energy that was approaching his room. He was too caught up in his thoughts. Yet, he was snapped back into reality when a small knock on the door was heard. A small growl was released from his throat as he jumped up from the floor, and slightly stomped over to the entrance of the room.  
  
The price twisted the handle to the room opening the door with a scowl on his face.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Bulma was angry, and she had a perfectly good reason too! That warrior, who claimed to be a prince almost, KILLED her boyfriend! It wouldn't have been a huge issue though... she could always wish him back with the Dragonballs, right?  
  
She stood on the door outside of the prince's room, and she knocked lightly. She gave a small sigh as she pulled some of her lightly colored hair behind her head. For some strange reason, she was becoming nervous, and very jittery. But why was this happening? The alien prince was just another client who asked her to build an invention... which reminded her, how was she going to get paid? She mentally slapped herself, she shouldn't think of something like that... she was starting to sound like her father. He always tried to get paid before hand even if the machine wasn't started on, and sometimes totally forget about the project ripping off the person. But she had saved his hide many times by creating the majority of the projects.  
  
The door opened, and Vegeta's scowl was present as he 'greeted' her. "What do you want?" he demanded. Bulma noticed some sweat on his brow, and her eyes seemed to travel down for unknown reason... Her eyes widened when she noticed what the prince was wearing. The blue spandex... nothing else... and the thin flexible fabric allowed the well-defined muscles to show thru. Bulma began to feel her cheeks burn.  
  
"I-I had wanted to... to..."  
  
The prince's scowl darkened. "Spit it OUT!"  
  
Bulma winced at his tone. He was obviously angry. "Iwantedtomakesureyouwerealright." Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he walked to the door, and closer to Bulma.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bulma gave a small gulp as a lump began to form. "I... wanted to make sure you were alright... from the blast... I mean..."  
  
Vegeta remained quiet for a moment, remaining completely still till a smirk was placed on his lips. "I didn't know you cared."  
  
The female scientist tilted her mouth to the side, "So I have a bigger heart than you do..." The prince remained silent after that remark. He just seemed to glare at her, which made her become nervous again.  
  
"I-I had also wanted to thank you..." Vegeta was shocked. 'Thank me for what?' he thought. "... Thank you... for saving my life earlier, although that attack was heading towards my boyfriend." Bulma's voice was very quiet, and you could tell that she wasn't use to thanking someone. Usually it was the other way around which caused her to become prideful as this prince. She gave him a small smile.  
  
Vegeta just gave a small nod as he opened his door more as if inviting her into his new room. She did accept and walked in, sure she had been in it about thirty minutes ago... but this was now Vegeta's room, and it seemed as foreign property to her.  
  
Bulma followed the prince to the living room; she sat down on a couch as the prince kneeled back down on the floor to complete his two fingered pushups. "So..." muttered the scientist quietly. "I had also wanted to apologize for... not taking you to the lab in the first place..." She noticed Vegeta glance at her as she reached in her pocket for a capsule. "So... I'm bringing the plans to show you." She pressed the button on the side and set it down on a coffee table beside the sofa. A popping noise came, along with much smoke, and what seemed to appear were the plans to the Gravity Room! Vegeta immediately stopped when he noticed the small object turn into a big one! He jumped up from his placed on the floor and gazed at the blue prints.  
  
Bulma bit her lip as the prince looked onto her drawings. "Most of the calculations on these plans... are from past inventions and-"  
  
"When will they be completed?" asked the prince rudely interrupting. Bulma frowned as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't like to be interrupted!" she stated in a sulking manner.  
  
The prince just smirked back at her. "Get use to it."  
  
Bulma glared at him, and stood up. "I don't have to do this you know. I could just easily burn these prints because of your attitude." She began to walk to the door. The prince's smirk widened as he phased out, and back in before Bulma, who was about to exit the door. She gave a small shriek and slightly backed away.  
  
"Vegeta! Let me out!" she demanded glaring at the prince.  
  
"No."  
  
"What. Did. You. Say."  
  
Vegeta's smirk widened, "No." Bulma began to fume. "I will not let you thru until you promise to make this Gravity Simulator, otherwise you could get comfortable because you will be staying here along time..." Bulma then realized that he locked both of them in the room by using the hand scanner. She was stuck.  
  
She glared at the prince, "I need to go, and work on other things! I actually have a JOB to complete."  
  
"And so do I, but I'm patient."  
  
Bulma gave a small growl as she stormed back into the room and back to the blue prints that lay on the table. She plopped onto the sofa and folded her arms once more and crossed her legs.  
  
"Okay then... I'll work on the project..." This caused the prince to nod as he sat on the recliner. "And I had calculated... that this project could take up to..." she counted her fingers, "Three weeks to build... but that would be if some of the calculations were inaccurate." The prince gave a satisfied look as she looked back to the plans. "But I must also state... this may be the most costly project I will be working on..." She gave the prince a lopsided grin. "Knowing that you most likely will be using the balls of energy for training, I will have to purchase more durable minerals to hold the simulator together, which I need to do a bit of research on it a bit..."  
  
The prince eyed the woman strangely. "Elaborate the details."  
  
She pointed to a small box on the side of the side of the plans. "What I had thought of adding to the metal being used for the interior and exterior of the gravity room was something with a hardness of 8-10... Diamonds are a dead given since they are the hardest minerals on this planet. Have you ever heard of them before?" She asked the prince.  
  
"D-Diamonds?" he asked her back. She nodded as she looked to the ring with lay on her finger.  
  
"Yes, they make such nice jewelry," she explained with a small smile. She looked to the prince who sat on the chair with an emotionless expression... almost like always. "If you wouldn't mind me leaving... I need to get back to my lab and complete this research, and start work on this machine..." Vegeta got up from his seat and placed his hand on the scanner. It scanned his palm and opened the door. Bulma gave a small nod with her blue prints in hand and she left the room; Vegeta closed it behind her. As he turned around, he leaned on the door and a small smirk came onto his face.  
  
"It seems that I have discovered the diamond planet..." Maybe he could strike a deal with the humans...  
  
Thank you every one who had reviewed for the chapter, which was set out last time! I really appreciate the comments made about the story and some things stated which might have not made much sense... I apologize for that. Now I'm asking for you to do your part, please review! 5 reviews would be needed for the next chapter. Laters for now!  
  
-Takuma 


	9. Warning

Chapter 9  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
Gohan walked around the room in a slow stride. The kitchen was truly a mess. Some of the maids in the home helped to clean up the mess, and a few workers were hired to fix the damages done in the room. Of course, it would take a few days for the damage to be fixed. Gohan needed some time alone. His father was becoming harder to talk with... He had concluded it was because he just received some of his memory back, and he didn't know how to handle it just yet...  
  
"Ms. Briefs?" asked Gohan as he turned to the older woman. She was sitting on a chair drinking her tea, but put it down and gave him a wide smile.  
  
"What can I do for you Gohan?" she asked him politely.  
  
The hybrid saiyan placed a hand behind his head and gave a nervous chuckle. "Would it be alright if I could hideout in the library upstairs? I've already finished all the books at home for the fifth time." His smile on his face never wavered.  
  
Ms. Briefs gave a nod as she picked her tea up, "Go on ahead Gohan! You don't need to ask me to go up there! I honestly think that you are the only one who goes up there now a days."  
  
Gohan gave a respectful bow to Ms. Briefs, "Thank you!" With that, he turned on his heal and ran up to the stairs.  
  
The older lady watched the teen leave the room, and her smile left her face. She took a sip of her tea; 'I hope Gohan doesn't get himself into trouble.' She placed an elbow on the table and placed her chin on her hand. 'Maybe I might send Bulma out on another Dragonball quest...'  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
Gohan ran up the stairs at record-breaking speeds. He absolutely LOVED how big this complex was! It was very easy for a child his age to want to run around, and explore, which he had done a while back with Bulma. He knew where everything was, what was in all the rooms, and were guests usually stayed. He too had been given a room, and he used it whenever he was here to help Bulma with one of her new experiments. He felt honored that Bulma would call him when trying out something new and dangerous.  
  
Gohan had just finished the last set of stairs making it up to the fourth floor. He knew Bulma ran off somewhere, and he could have sworn she went to her room for some reason, and he also knew that another powerful ki was close by too... it was evil, very evil. Walking away from the stairs, he headed to the room, which contained a large library. Making his way to the room, he failed to feel a powerful ki that came down the large staircase.  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
Vegeta turned his head, and he noticed the teen walking to one of the random doors of the large complex. Hoping to catch this kid by surprise, he used his ki to levitate the rest of the way to where the kid stood.  
  
The prince was quite confused why he had spiky locks of hair. It seemed to be very unruly like that of a saiyans... and he even had his scouter on. It read the teen's power level, and he blinked. '34,239?! Wha? That IMPOSSIBLE!' thought the prince as he looked to the reading again. It must have been broken, or malfunctioning. No one's power level was THAT high... unless of course it was Frieza we were talking about at his weakest. But he had an average power level of 500,000! The fact that Vegeta didn't know was this was Gohan's power level being slightly masked.  
  
Vegeta inwardly growled, 'I'll show that kid...'  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
As Gohan opened the door to the room, a hand behind him immediately shut it loudly. The teen snapped his head around, and came face to face with the saiyan prince. Gohan scanned Vegeta's power level, and he gave a small growl.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Gohan as he reached for the handle once more.  
  
The prince's glare darkened, "Where do you get that power?"  
  
Gohan slightly hesitated, "W-what power?" He felt himself being turned around, pulled up by the shirt, and slammed to the back of the wall.  
  
"You know damn well what power I am talking about! Or are you that stupid to not know of it?" asked the prince. A smirk had graced his face as he stated the last part. He could see the teen was obviously becoming peeved.  
  
Gohan was trying his hardest to control his anger. This insult that the prince thru at him wasn't helping one BIT! He had always been told to lay low till he knew the right time to strike out at the teen. But his pride was coming in the way, his damn pride. That little thing had always caused trouble for him, and he wasn't pleased that he had it. Gohan knew quite well that he had saiyan blood running in his veins! That was the part that he loathed about his existence. The species that he was was of a warrior race. It didn't go well with knowing he was living on a somewhat peaceful planet. He absolutely hated how his saiyan instincts would take over at the strangest times. It was happening now.  
  
"Get your hands off of me," warned Gohan with a snarl and a deathly quiet voice.  
  
Vegeta could only smirk. "Oh? Now you're threatening a saiyan warrior thinking you will be the victor? I don't think so."  
  
His saiyan side was slowly taking over. Gohan tried desperately to push it back down, but it continued to rise. It was making him sick to his stomach. "Please... let me go," stated Gohan. His control was leaving.  
  
"And why not?" asked the prince powering up, and placing his hand at the teen's chest. A deadly ki ball was centered to go thru his heart. "I think I have all right to know why you are threatening a prince!" He was taken back when he heard a low chuckle come from Gohan's lips. His head was turned down, but he was obviously mocking the older man before him. Vegeta's lip began to twitch.  
  
"And why are you laughing right before you die? Are you THAT suicidal?" asked the prince losing his temper more and more by the second. The prince's scouter broke at that moment causing the grown warrior to wince as the machine parts exploded from his face.  
  
Gohan looked up to the prince.  
  
Vegeta looked to the teen's eyes. He let out a gasp. They were now teal.  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
"Ah. This Earth planet is nicer than what I had thought," stated Nappa on his communicator to Raditz.  
  
"Yes, it's a 'See it to believe it' type of thing. I was quite surprised that Kakarot had been living on this planet for so long," replied Raditz on the communicator. Nappa gave a smirk.  
  
"And from what you saw, these humans look like saiyans?" asked the bald warrior. He waited a few seconds till Raditz made his reply.  
  
"Yes. Some do resemble saiyans, but the differences are the hair colors and their ki's. They are incredibly weak."  
  
Nappa placed his chin on a fist. "And what about breeding? We could form a new colony of saiyans, of course hybrids. Didn't you state that Kakarot had a brat years ago?" he asked into the scouter.  
  
There was another pause as he waited for Raditz answer.  
  
"Yes. The child did have a tail as all saiyans, and he obviously had no training. His ki was almost nothing." Nappa gave a hardy laugh.  
  
"So the offspring are awfully weak too?" asked Nappa mockingly.  
  
"I couldn't tell," replied Raditz on the communicator, "Kakarot didn't give him ANY training. He couldn't even protect himself when I took him for ransom... or in this case... for Kakarot to give up to join us for his brat's safety."  
  
Nappa gave a slow nod. "I couldn't believe that a warrior, like him, HAD such emotions when he arrived on the space station! And he didn't even succeed in his purging missions... He HELPED the people of the planets instead!"  
  
"Yes, it was an embarrassment at the time. But now he's changed. We should have been broken him from the start," replied Raditz.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The planet was coming very close, and both warriors, who were in their own space pods, were becoming eager by the moment to help out the prince and Kakarot with this 'problem' that occurred.  
  
"Should we set our pods to land close to where Vegeta's space pod is?" asked Raditz in the communicator.  
  
"Yes. I'll check my scouter for where the prince's location might be." And Nappa pressed the button on his scouter. The saiyans' eyes widened when the numbers whizzed by, and the numbers continued to increase dramatically. Then it exploded. Nappa winced as it sparked for a moment, then fell from his face to the ground.  
  
"Piece of junk..." he muttered as he set the coordinated to Vegeta's space pod. 'Why were the numbers rising so fast?' he thought as he continued to press buttons on the control panel. 'Only one who posses that kind of power is Frieza...' He shook his head. "Frieza can't be there. He wouldn't spend his time on this pathetic planet... unless..." The thought of a super saiyan entered his mind. "Unless the prince reached the level!" A smirk graced his lips. "Of course!" He leaned back in his seat and waited as his space pod came closer to the planet's surface.  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
Kakarot flew, and he continued without noticing the direction he was going in. Why were things turning into a direction that he didn't want? He couldn't understand why that bald man said emotions were what brought a person's strength.  
  
He looked strait ahead and noticed his home in the distance. He gave a small smile. His home. It hadn't changed at all since he left. Kakarot landed by the front door and walked into the home smelling the sweet aroma of food. His senses could easily pick up the wonderful scent of beef slowly being cooked in the oven. He noticed his wife on the other side of the kitchen finish cleaning the dishes from breakfast. His smile became wider. She was such a hard worker.  
  
The saiyan slowly crept up behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She froze up for a moment dropping the dish she was working, letting it slide out of her hands and into the soapy water. "Hey Chichi." He whispered those words in a soft voice.  
  
His wife relaxed and she seemed to melt in his embrace. She looked up to him in a questioning manner. "Why are you back so early? Weren't you going training with Gohan?" she asked him.  
  
He did give a nod before he nestled the nape of his wife's neck. "I decided I wanted to come back..."  
  
Okay... now Chichi was becoming confused; let's not forget to state, scared. This wasn't the man that she had grown to know over these few weeks! 'He's starting to act more like... the Goku from ten years ago...' she thought sadly.  
  
"K-Kakarot?" asked Chichi as she looked into his eyes. After many arguments, she finally gave up calling him Goku, and began to call him the saiyan name. Hopefully he would begin to trust her more...  
  
The saiyan froze up as his wife did a few moments before. He mentally slapped himself in the face. 'Why did we have to have that argument!?' He shook his head slightly as he laid his chin on his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Call me Goku, if you wouldn't mind..." he said lovingly to his wife.  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
Bulma was currently in the library. She knew she had a book on minerals somewhere! Looking bookshelf after bookshelf, she just about gave up.  
  
"Damn... I know I have that book somewhere!" she exclaimed to... well no one in particular. She hated when she misplaced books that she needed. Maybe she would higher a librarian one of these days to keep everything in order from categories and authors last names... She gave a frustrated growl and stomped her foot on the ground. "Now how am I going to find it?" she asked walking to the entrance of the library. She looked over the shelves that were in the room. There were about thirty shelves in all. They were completely filled with literature, science fiction, fantasy and romance, which were Bulma's personal favorites, she had non-fiction books, and news paper records stored on files and such... she even had a full shelf of manga comic books! But out of all the books she had, she couldn't find one.  
  
"Or I could just buy another books on minerals..." muttered Bulma crossing her arms. 'But what about Gohan?' she thought. The blue haired scientist snapped her fingers. "Of course! He ALWAYS comes here!" she gave a triumphant smile and nodded her head. She went to the exit of the library and opened the door, but was thrown back by a huge gust of wind.  
  
She gave a loud shriek as she flew back into the room and into one of the bookshelves. When her body impacted with the oak shelf, she fainted. Some of the books fell over on top of the scientist, and it caused for the bookshelf to topple over to where she lay.  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
Vegeta immediately dropped Gohan when he noticed the teal eyes. The last few words that the teen had stated sounded as if they were from a mad man. Not a young innocent boy as he was known to be. He gritted his teeth. Was this child turning into the legendary supersaiyan?! Vegeta had been told he would be the first in this thousand years that had passed since the last one! How dare this child!  
  
Gohan was now pissed. He could feel his energy peaking to it's highest, and he needed to let it go before this energy made his body explode from the inside out. So he released it with a war cry.  
  
Vegeta was blown back to a wall, and he was becoming dizzy. What was this child doing?! He had to bring up his arm to shield from the blinding ki energy that was being thrown at him. He kept his arm up to the level of his eye to shield from the awesome power, and lowered it when he heard the crackling of what sounded like electricity.  
  
Vegeta looked up, and a gasp escaped his lips. The boy before him had reached the legendary. The prince walked up to the teen with caution. 'Was this the child that Kakarot spoke of years ago?' he questioned himself. 'But... Raditz said he was a weakling! He didn't seem to posses an ounce of training in his life!' The golden warrior before him glared with his dangerous teal eyes. 'But that was ten years ago...' muttered Vegeta building his courage to face this warrior.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what was happening to him. The power that flowed in his veins was incredible! He felt invincible, he felt powerful, and he felt like a warrior... He growled at that thought. All he every wanted was a peaceful life. Basically a life that Gohan's mother had set out for him, to be a scholar. He was still studying, no doubt about that, but he was forced to train physically and mentally by his Namek teacher. A small smirk rested on his lips. And he was very grateful that Piccolo forced him into those years of intense training. This saiyan, one that had taken his father away from him, feared him. He hoped that he could run into his uncle. Then he could show that saiyan how weak he was! Gohan watched the prince before him. He was unsure of what Vegeta would do... but he did of what Gohan least expected of him.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees and wept. He wept tears of joy. There was finally a way out of this hellhole he had been living in for the majority of his life. Now he could taste the freedom. Sure he was angered that he wouldn't have the satisfaction of killing the tyrant... maybe he still had a chance if he remained on this planet for a few more years and trained in the gravity simulator non-stop. But he needed to know what made the teen so strong, and motivated to become a super saiyan.  
  
"Tell me," stated Vegeta, "Tell me how you became supersaiyan."  
  
Super Saiyan? Gohan questioned that for a moment. 'Was that what this incredible power was called?' thought Gohan as he looked at his hands and arms. He smirked as he looked back up to the prince before him.  
  
"And why would you want to know that?" asked Gohan in a taunting voice. The male before him furrowed his brow before he snarled.  
  
"I need to know how you reached it!" Vegeta exclaimed as he too powered up. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at how weak Vegeta's power level was compared to his own.  
  
"Why? So you too could posses this awesome power, and take over the universe?" asked Gohan mockingly. His eyes then became darkened, "...Or take away my father...?"  
  
'Huh?' Vegeta blinked. Was this saiyan showing EMOTIONS?! A dark shadow seemed to loom in the eyes of the teen. He couldn't believe it. It seemed to be years of pain and torture that he had gone thru, and it sounded like it was all because his dad was taken. 'Had... Kakarot truly been a big influence in this teen's life?' questioned the prince as his lip twitched.  
  
"Tell me. Is emotions what brought you to this level of reaching super saiyan?" asked Vegeta. He had to make sure...  
  
"Super... saiyan?" asked Gohan raising an eyebrow. "I don't know what a super saiyan is... but I'll make sure you don't take my family away from me... again." Gohan's power burst again and more energy seemed to flow thru his veins. He charged at Vegeta screaming in rage.  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
Goku felt the rage his son had, and it continued to grow. His power was increasing by the moment... and it wasn't good at all... The saiyan explained the energy that he felt to his wife, and she didn't stop him as he flew out the door.  
  
Goku gritted his teeth. Yes, now he had wanted all his friends to call him by the name he used while here on earth. He had wanted to be called Goku. To him, the name seemed to show promise to a better future than bring back painful memories of an unwanted past. That was now what the name Kakarot gave him.  
  
The saiyan felt out for the power levels that were close to his son's. Some of the Z warriors were in the area. They most likely were watching this event. He noticed Vegeta's ki energy. It too had increased, but not as drastically as Gohan's had. And he felt one last ki. It was very feint, but VERY close to the battle. Bulma. He shook his head. 'Why would she be in the area?! She knows she needs to get away!'  
  
Goku gave a sigh as he looked up into the sky, but narrowed his eyes when noticed two shadowed balls coming down to the planet. They seemed to be getting bigger by the passing second. And they also seemed oddly familiar too... They came closer and closer, and they made impact with the earth.  
  
"Space pods?!" exclaimed Goku. His eyes darkened as he powered up. It looks like he would have to be greeting his saiyan comrades. "Great... just what I need..." mumbled Goku as he saw Capsule Corps in the distance.  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
Raditz stepped out of his space pod, and levitated up from the soil, which his pod landed in. He noticed Nappa not far from where he was and he looked around. Yep. This planet hasn't changed since he last arrived here.  
  
"Vegeta should be close," stated Nappa as he pointed to the space pod about a mile away from where he was standing. Raditz faced to where the space pod was, and he turned on his scouter. His eyes widened when the numbers zoomed on his scouter, and it broke to a million pieces. Raditz winced as he dusted the shattered fragments that were once his scouter and looked to the house.  
  
"Oh man. I can just feel that power," stated Nappa with a smirk, and with crossed arms too. "I bet Vegeta will be starting his killing spree soon," he looked to Raditz, "Should we inform him that we have arrived? Or should we start the cleaning process?"  
  
Raditz smirked, "I think we should wait-"  
  
"You won't be killing anything of this planet!" exclaimed a voice from above. To any saiyan, it was recognizable.  
  
"Ah... Kakarot." The two warriors, in full uniform turned up to see the younger saiyan dressed in the orange gi, which the warriors had almost forgot that he had worn all those years ago. It was indeed ridiculous!  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?" asked Nappa raising an eyebrow. "Your clothes are almost as blinding as the sun!"  
  
The younger saiyan landed a few feet away from the two, his fists tight. "NEVER call me Kakarot again."  
  
Raditz furrowed his brow, "But your name IS Kakarot. If you don't want us to call you by your birth name, then please, enlighten us on what name you would want us to call you!" stated Raditz in a mocking tone. Both older saiyans chuckled as the younger one frowned.  
  
"I no longer want to be called Kakarot. Instead," a smirk grew on his lips, "I want to be known as Goku, Son Goku that is." Both men choked.  
  
"What? Why do you want to be called that?! That isn't your name!" stated Raditz as he gave his brother the half-truth. 'Just how did he remember that? I thought all of those memories had been erased!'  
  
"You know damn well that that is my name!" Goku phased out, and back in punching his brother in the gut. He toppled over as he clutched the injured flesh, and a small stream of blood came down his lip. Goku snarled at his brother, "And how DARE you take me away from my family!!!!" he created a giant ki ball and aimed it at his brother. "And how dare you LIE to me all these years!!!" He released the ball of energy, and it collided with Raditz body making him fly back several feet.  
  
Nappa stood there dumbly. 'What is Kakarot doing?!' He watched as the younger saiyan threw his brother around like a rag doll. Raditz seemed to be completely hopeless to his brother's attacks. He growled and snuck up behind Goku, and looked for the saiyans' tail. He blinked. 'Kakarot should HAVE his tail! It grew back years ago!' What Nappa didn't know was it hid in the sash holding his uniform together. Instead, Nappa went to the next best thing. He grabbed the saiyan's and held him back before he could actually kill his severely wounded brother.  
  
Goku growled. "Let me GO!" He tried to thrash and get his arms free of Nappa's grip, but he had more brawn than he... all attempts were useless. Goku turned back to his brother, who had the tar hammered out of him, getting back up. Yep, Raditz didn't know when to quit.  
  
Wiping away the blood from his lip Raditz snarled at his brother, "H- how dare y-you, K-Kakarot..." Goku glared back at him as he continued to struggle in Nappa's grip.  
  
There was a crashing of glass and concrete of the Capsule Corp complex, and a bloodied body plummeted to the earth only feet away. All saiyans were curious as he looked to the newly formed hole. Both Nappa and Raditz gasped when they identified the dying body. It was the saiyan prince, and he was holding onto life by a straw. Blood had almost covered all of his body, and his clothes were ripped and torn. His armor was almost non-existent.  
  
"W-who has done this to our PRINCE?!" exclaimed Nappa in rage. Goku gave a silent prayer of thanks when Nappa's grip lightened up and he became free. He made sure to back up several feet away from them.  
  
Goku looked up to the bright yellow aurora in the sky. His son slowly flew down to where his father stood.  
  
The saiyans gasped as they noticed the teen standing beside Goku with a smirk plastering his face. Goku felt that he should take this time to brag about the super saiyan that stood before him.  
  
"Raditz, I think you already know my son," Goku stated in a prideful voice. He looked up to Nappa, and smirked. "And yes. This is the child who didn't have a day of training when I was abducted." Fear could easily be seen in their eyes when Gohan smirked at the two as he gazed at the warriors. He then looked up to Goku. The teen's father gave him a loving smile, and he hugged his son. His voice went back to its cheerful tone, "Son, why don't you say hi to my two-saiyan comrades, Nappa, and your Uncle Raditz?"  
  
Gohan turned his gaze to the two fearful warriors before him and a menacing smile came onto his face. "Of course, father."  
  
¦±¦±¦±¦±¦  
  
And I'll stop there for now. Yep, a cliffhanger! If the next chapter is wanted up soon, 5 reviews will be needed. Okay? Oh yeah, suggestions are welcome too!  
  
-Takuma 


	10. Planning

Okay... I should warn that parts of this chapter are flash backs... I have divided the sections to hopefully avoid some confusion. -;  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Chapter 10  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
The hybrid saiyan's limp body was being carried into Frieza's space ship. His ki energy was very low to what other warriors on Frieza's ship found. Their scouters could barely detect the hybrids. The youngest of the four saiyans carried the young teen over his shoulder with an emotionless expression on his face.  
  
As the four walked down the familiar walkways, Gohan slowly opened his burning eyes. He made it look as if he was still knocked out. He was covered in his own dried blood. It had been two weeks since his father's saiyan comrades had arrived on earth.  
  
§±§  
  
Gohan, as the Legendary Super Saiyan, slowly crept up to Nappa; his smirk twisted making him look more evil than innocent that what he was when he was younger. His power jumped as he reached the three-saiyan warriors.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have HERE?" and by emphasizing that word, his fist rammed quickly into Nappa's gut. The force crushed many of his internal organs and his bones were heard as they cracked. Gohan's smirk deepened as he noticed the blood coming from the older saiyan's mouth. It seemed to be gushing out, which was slowly making him bleed to death.  
  
Goku stood back as he folded his arms, and watched the whole display of gore. It was sickly satisfying to the warrior as he watched his own flesh and blood killing these grown men, who at one time, over powered him.  
  
Gohan turned his head as he faced Raditz. The hatred in his eyes was visibly seen.  
  
The long locked saiyan backed up slowly as he noticed the killing gaze of the teen. "Ah. Uncle Raditz. Long time no see!" he stated as he slowly crept up to his uncle. He was acting as if he were a lion stalking his prey. Raditz was the prey.  
  
The older saiyan backed up as the gaze of the teen began to really unnerve him. He noticed out of the corner of his eye how bad Nappa was suffering, and from only one blow! The prince was also trying to get back up. His injuries weren't as life threatening as Nappa's were.  
  
"Do you know how long I have wanted to do this, Raditz?" asked Gohan as he powered up even more. "Do you know how long I HAVE?!" his power increased even more. His aurora became brighter and a few lighting bolts were noticed crackling around him. "DO YOU?!"  
  
The teen hurled the mother of all attacks at Raditz full speed. All he could do was try and shield his body from the attack.  
  
§±§  
  
Gohan felt himself being thrown to the cold chrome ground. He slightly winced as he tried to sit up. His gaze went up as he noticed a short, but muscular white lizard. He could tell this creature was very, VERY powerful. The only way in which it could be destroyed was if he went Super Saiyan. He wouldn't show his power... yet.  
  
"You found another saiyan?" asked Frieza bored. "How wonderful." Gohan inwardly growled, 'How wonderful?! How wonderful my ass!' He lifted his head as he gazed onto the eyes of the tyrant.  
  
Frieza.  
  
§±§  
  
Gohan waited as he looked on as the power totally engulfed the wounded saiyan warrior. The teen fell to his knees, and his super saiyan form had left as he used the last of his energy.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Goku stood before his brother gasping for much needed air. He was able to keep his brother safe from this rage attack. Now his son was completely drained. The younger full-blooded saiyan turned to his brother, sending a cold glare into his direction.  
  
"You're lucky that I was feeling sorry for you at that moment, brother." He spit out that last part as his glare remained. His brother was still very wounded, and bleeding from the attack Goku had on him earlier.  
  
Raditz fell to the ground and he tried to sit up, to support himself. "B-but... w-why?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Why had his brother shown pity on him? Sure, he was glad to be alive! But he couldn't accept the fact that his brother, who now hated him, saved him from his nephew's wrath.  
  
"It isn't your turn..." Goku took in a few more breaths of much needed air, "... to die..." Goku powered down, as he stood strait, and slowly made his way to Nappa.  
  
§±§  
  
The cold lizard, the saiyans master; he was the most feared in the land. And here he was, facing the most powerful evil.  
  
"He looks like a child," stated Frieza as he stood up and took a better look at the teen. Gohan remained silent.  
  
"Yes. He is a teen, a very strong teen of a dead saiyan," answered the father of the child. 'Yeah... dead to Kakarot he is...' thought Goku inwardly.  
  
"A hybrid I assume?" asked Frieza as he grabbed the teen's jaw. He looked over his features. "You must have had some battle with him." The fiend looked up to the warriors, "All your armor is ruined."  
  
"Yes sire. He is a powerful one," stated Vegeta as he looked down to Gohan. "But it was nothing we couldn't handle. We thought he could be a valuable warrior for this army."  
  
Frieza smirked. "Yes. Of course." Frieza looked up to the youngest full-blooded saiyan warrior. "Just as Kakarot once was." Goku had to bite his tongue, "But he turned into one of my finest, and loyalist warriors." Frieza turned around from the warriors. He pulled up his glass of wine and he took a sip before stating, "You may train him. But if you have a hard time breaking him, please bring him to me." His head was tilted slightly so his face could be slightly seen; an evil smirk was noticed by the five, "It wouldn't be a problem for me at all."  
  
§±§  
  
Gohan woke up slowly as he lazily blinked his eyes open. He was so sore. He must have been training hard again... but he didn't seem to remember what he was training for!  
  
He felt around with his hands. He was on a soft but firm surface. He was in bed. He seemed to relax more as he felt his body become limp once more. He took in a few more deep breaths before he opened his eyes all the way.  
  
When his vision seemed to clear, his dad's genuine smile graced his face. "Good after noon son." Gohan could only groan for the moment.  
  
"Dad?" asked Gohan; his eyes seemed to droop.  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
Gohan gave a small yawn, "What happened to those saiyans? Are they dead?"  
  
There was a slight pause. "You can't get rid of us that easily, brat," answered the raspy voice. Gohan's eyes shot open as he shot up from his lying position to sit upright. He and his dad weren't the only one's in the room. The three other saiyans were there too. However, they didn't seem to have the bloodlust look in their eyes. They all seemed to be curious if Gohan would survive or not.  
  
"So... you survived," stated Raditz as he leaned on the far wall. Gohan glared to the older man. "But I must say," he paused for a minute before he smirked, "That Super Saiyan transformation kicked some serious ass!"  
  
After that comment, the tension in the room seemed to vanish as the bald saiyan; Nappa gave a small smirk to the teen and patted him on the back.  
  
"That was awesome! I haven't had a good ass kicking like that in a long time! You do fight as a true saiyan warrior." And what Gohan didn't realize that this was a major comment since he was an elite warrior an all...  
  
§±§  
  
Gohan was surrounded by the saiyans as they crowded around him on all four sides, completely surrounded. He looked up to the two saiyans before him leading the way. It was Nappa and Vegeta. They both kept their heads up as if prepared to attack at any time. Their faces were emotionless. He looked back. His uncle was standing on his right, his father standing at his left as they continued to walk.  
  
Gohan looked around at his surroundings. The hall they were walking in was a bit unnerving. It seemed dead. It showed that there were prisoners here. Who was he kidding? He was now a prisoner here as his father, uncle, and the two others of his father's race.  
  
The grounds of the hall were dull. Very dull and gray they were. Who was he kidding? He would have to live here as the others, and try to adapt to this life style... for a while that is.  
  
He noticed some of the other warriors in the room. All stared at Gohan as if he was a piece of fresh meat. Of course he was. He was young and innocent who had yet to experience the reality of this horrible life. Most thought of him as a weakling since their scouters only picked up a reading of One-Thousand from him. It was pitiful that he would give these four strong warriors of his some race some trouble. What they didn't know was Gohan was suppressing his energy by... let's say about... Five Million?  
  
Gohan noticed some of these warriors were completely loyal to Frieza. He must have lied to them, and brainwashed them to only grant his wishes. Gohan also passed by warriors who seemed to have a shadow looming in their eyes.  
  
The word that could easily describe that emotion was depression. They must have been taken from their home, and tortured to be in this army. It looked like they were suffering from family loss. Gohan could easily relate to that. He looked up to the ceiling. He just hoped that his mother, Chichi, wasn't worried sick about him. He didn't want to bring her to an early death! Sure he now had his dad, and his uncle... but he was half way across the galaxy from his mother, and he loved her dearly. He just hoped he could get to her very soon, sooner than he had planned.  
  
§±§  
  
When Gohan awoke the second time that day, his mother was there to greet him with a tearful smile. When he gave her a grin, she immediately embraced him in a huge hug. She began to sob as she held her only son close to her.  
  
"Gohan! I was so worried when your father brought you in a few days ago!!! I had thought the worst would happen!!" She stared into his eyes even though she had tears in them, "Don't you EVER do that to me again! Do you hear?!"  
  
Gohan could only give a nervous chuckle as he completely sat up from the bed. "I'll do my best next time, mom." Satisfied with his answer, she gave a nod as she stood back up.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright."  
  
"Mom?" asked Gohan as he looked up to her.  
  
She turned back to the hybrid teen, "Yes?"  
  
"How long have I been out?" Chichi gave a small smile as she looked to the ground for a moment before replying.  
  
"It's been five days, son. From what Goku was telling me, you had used up much of your energy!" she patted him on the shoulder. "But I'm glad that the saiyans aren't going to be taking your father. They've actually have seemed to loosen up a bit since the fact that you have become more powerful with this 'Super Saiyan' thing has sunk into their skin. They're actually really nice guys... but I guess this evil villain that has them to do his dirty work is causing them to have these shells built up around them."  
  
She paused for a moment before she looked up to her son with a smile. "I'm glad that you trained all these years. These feared warriors fear you, and they completely honor you for being this strong. But if you ever do something risky, please promise me one thing."  
  
Gohan nodded as he continued to listen on, "Please promise me that you will stay safe, and keep yourself alive. I do not want to be losing my little boy as I have my husband." She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. "Please promise me that much."  
  
Gohan looked down to his mother's hands and he bit his lip. He looked back up to her, and nodded. He didn't have the heart to break this promise to his mother. He couldn't see her become heartbroken once more. He gave a small gulp as he looked down. "I'll... do my best mom..." His mother grabbed him in her arms once more into a big hug.  
  
Gohan froze for a moment, till he hugged her back. He failed to notice the four, saiyan warriors, and the blue haired female scientist watch this affectionate display. This was usually a rare sight for the saiyans to see since their lives were about killing, not caring.  
  
§±§  
  
The saiyan teen was nudged into a doorway. Gohan followed behind Nappa and Vegeta as they entered. He looked around the poorly lit room. He noticed there were three sets of bunk beds in the room. The room was very small. It was smaller than his current room! He could tell that this only for sleeping.  
  
As he walked into the room, he noticed the bunk bed in the middle was new. It must have been sent in because of Gohan. And the room was very, VERY crowded. Gohan looked to the bed. All it was was a board covered in a sheet so the splinters wouldn't come and harm. But since the fabric was so thin, splinters would come anyways. It seemed very uncomfortable. The mattress looked to be as if it was filled with concrete. This was nothing like home. He looked up to the dark ceiling. Oh how he missed home.  
  
His stomach rumbled as he thought about his mother's cooking. It sounded wonderful right about now. The other saiyan warriors looked to Gohan as he rubbed his tummy. He gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"I... guess I need to eat something..." he muttered. The men looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"I must state, that the food here isn't good cuisine as Kakarot's mate had made for us. If you're not careful, this stuff could eat you inside out," stated Vegeta as he lay on one of the top bunks. The prince closed his eyes.  
  
"I would even take that blue haired harpy's cooking any day than eat this crap they call food," muttered the prince as he began to rest.  
  
Gohan shook his head as he looked to the three other saiyans. "Is it true?" asked the teen as he slightly chuckled.  
  
Raditz nodded, "Yes, very much so. If you had thought that woman's cooking would kill you, this food for sure would if you ate too much of it. We take so many missions so we could stalk up on food there with out having to worry about the stuff here."  
  
Gohan gave a slight chuckle. "Well then, I guess I'm glad that Bulma and Mom prepared this for me!" He pulled out a Capsule and tossed it to the ground. And on the ground, it turned into a Capsule Case. It was a larger model to hold more capsules. The men gazed at the teen in amazement as he pulled out one of the Capsules and tossed it to the empty bed. Out came a whole mountain of food.  
  
"Mom had wanted to make sure that we came back safe, same with Bulma. They were worried when we informed them of this dangerous plan..."  
  
§±§  
  
Goku sat at the table with the other saiyan warriors. A very somber expression was on his face as he turned to his son. "I think I might be going back to the space station with my comrades."  
  
Gohan froze. Did he just hear right? "G-going back?" asked Gohan as he began to shake. "B-but you just came here!" He looked up to his dad; his eyes were becoming tearful. "Why are you doing this to us?! To me, to mom, to all of your friends here on earth who have hoped for your safety for ten years?!"  
  
His power slowly began to rise. Goku and the other saiyans could feel it. The father of this hybrid teen had to think fast before he became super again!  
  
"Look! Gohan! We were planning on staying there, but only to destroy Frieza's army! After you had beaten the tar out of all of us those few days ago, we had become much stronger!" He placed a calming hand on his son's shoulder. "We might be back with in a few weeks..."  
  
That bit of information didn't help Gohan one bit. He growled and powered up once more turning super. Tears were seen coming from the teen's eyes.  
  
"No, I will NOT let them take you again!" he exclaimed as teal eyes began to shine. The tears became freer flowing.  
  
"Gohan I-"  
  
The teen snarled at his father. "Don't Gohan me!" he snapped back. "Don't you realize what your lack of presence has done to me?! I have become a warrior! A WARRIOR!" he exclaimed as his power began to rise even higher. The tears continued to flow.  
  
"I-I n-never wanted t-to be a warrior..." he hastily wiped away the tears. "But I had to!"  
  
His power continued to grow.  
  
Goku bit his lip. "Gohan... I didn't want to bring you into this-"  
  
"I never wanted to be a WARRIOR!" he screamed; light began to flood the dim room.  
  
The other saiyans had to turn away. This teen's power was incredible! It was greater than they had imagined! It was then that they discovered the key of unleashing that kind of power. It was incredible, and it was all linked to the teen's emotions.  
  
"GOHAN! Listen to me for ONE MINUTE!" shouted Goku as he grabbed the teen's shoulders. He was able to look at his son as he started to calm down somewhat. The power began to slow down. The light became dimmer allowing everyone to gaze upon the golden warrior.  
  
"Look... I didn't want to bring you into this matter, because I don't want you to get hurt," stated the teen's father as he looked into his son's eyes.  
  
"The kid has more power than what we could ever possess!" exclaimed Nappa with crossed arms. "It's obvious that he is the one who can defeat Frieza!"  
  
Gohan looked back to his father blinking away more tears that threatened to fall. "Is what he says... true? I can defeat Frieza?" asked Gohan.  
  
The young full-blooded saiyan paused for a moment more before he nodded. "Y-yes... But I had wanted to keep you out of this matter. You're too young to be experiencing what I have been forced to go thru-"  
  
"Dad. If I'm the only one who can defeat this tyrant, then so be it. I will go at any costs." He gave them a small smile as he completely powered down and out of Super Saiyan. "So... is there a plan yet? Does mom know?" asked Gohan as he looked to the older men.  
  
§±§  
  
All of the full-blooded saiyans dove at the food. They had rarely eaten during the time of a few weeks due to the space trip. And they weren't planning on eating anytime soon with the food at the space station. But fresh food from earth? They were pigging out! These food-preserving Capsules sure did come in handy! Gohan had managed to take a few things that would settle his stomach.  
  
And when the food was gone, all gave a contented sigh as the leaned back in their own beds.  
  
"I'm so glad that my wife is such a good cook! She makes the best meals!" stated Goku as he smiled. He would love to see his wife very soon. He dearly missed her as it is since he was many light years away from her.  
  
Raditz gave a chuckle. "Well, I'm glad she was smart enough to send food with my nephew."  
  
Goku laughed, "She must have thought the stuff here would have made Gohan skin and bones."  
  
"So, kid," started Nappa as he placed his hands under his head using them as a pillow, "What else did you have in those Capsules?"  
  
Gohan looked back at the case as he placed the empty capsule back in its place, "Since this case holds twenty capsules... I'd say we have enough food to last us a few days... Bulma had put in some new armor that she created just recently. The uniform is said to be stronger than the material used in your current one," he added as he pointed to the black capsule. "Bulma had also put in a new space ship, that was designed from my dad's space pod." He held up a dark blue capsule that sat next to the armor capsule. "It's been upgraded so we all could fit into it, and it's able to go at faster speeds than the space pods we had arrived in." He placed it back in the holder. "There are also a few random items that my mom had put into the bag... and she even gave me homework assignments..." He shook his head as he closed the container up and en-capsuled it up. He placed it in a safe pocket that was in his shirt.  
  
"The other capsules are of food and water. It's only if there isn't anything else to eat or drink," warned Gohan as he looked to all four. The paused waiting to see if any would speak up. None did, so he continued.  
  
"So... I hope this mission is only a few days... I would really hate to be here longer... I don't know how long I would be able to hold up here with out losing control!" stated Gohan.  
  
The teen's dad chuckled, "We're trying to make this a good clean fight. All we need to do is to get rid of about four-fifths of his army including his elite warriors. Then we can go in for the kill..."  
  
"Yes... and then we could be as free as a bird as the others whom loath the tyrant," stated Vegeta as he spoke, "Do you think you're ready for your first kill?" asked the prince to the hybrid saiyan teen.  
  
Gohan bit his lip as he began to relax in his bed, the hard bunk bed. "Yeah... I think I will..."  
  
Vegeta's chuckle was the last thing heard by everyone as the light dimmed out and sleep claimed all the warriors.  
  
§±§  
  
Chichi fell to the floor sobbing when the news was broken to her. She clung to her son as he stood there looking down at her broken form.  
  
Gohan visibly gulped as he watched her cry. "Mom... I'll be back. There's nothing to worry about!" He gave her a hug. "I promise to be back."  
  
Chichi's tears fell faster, "I don't want to lose you too!!! I don't want to lose you!" She hugged him tighter. "Please... please... don't go..."  
  
Gohan let a tear escape his eye as he looked to his mother. "I'm sorry... but, if you don't want this tyrant to come and look for dad, then I must go after it and destroy it when I have the chance!"  
  
Chichi bit her lip as more tears came down her face, "Gohan... I just- "  
  
"I'll come back safe mom. After all," he gave her a sloppy smile, "I am a Super Saiyan." Chichi couldn't help but laugh slightly and she also began to hiccup too as she laughed, and cried.  
  
All the other saiyans were in the room were silent, but the silence between the mother and son was broken when Bulma walked into the room with a container, and something small in her hand.  
  
Gohan looked up to the blue haired scientist as she too gave him a hug. She then handed him the container, which she carried.  
  
"It's a communicator incase if anything goes wrong, or if you need something. We could send a space pod up to a planet where you could pick it up." It was a small device that could be held in a person's ear. It had a clip so it could latch onto the side of the ear, and it was the color of a person's skin so it could be easily camouflaged. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thanks Bulma," he put it in his ear.  
  
Bulma gave a nod as she added; "There's a small button on the side if you want to send us a message. Just press it, and speak of what's going on, or of what you need. The microphone that's planted into the device is very sensitive to hearing. I think it could pick up sounds and conversations from a few kilometers away. You'll also be able to hear conversations out of the ear; the material has been designed so it wouldn't affect your own hearing." She also slipped him a capsule that no one else noticed. "Keep safe Gohan." She gave him one more hug before she turned away.  
  
Before the scientist left the room to make sure the space pods were ready to be used, Gohan noticed her glance at Vegeta sadly and he returned her gaze. The teen couldn't help but smile slightly. Maybe the prince did have a soft spot for others... just maybe...  
  
§±§  
  
The room was dark, but Gohan was able to see the stars out in the night from the window beside his bed. He couldn't help but be in awe at how many there were! There must have been over millions of them! He gave a smile.  
  
He had a better view of the heavens than when he was on earth. He looked out the window. 'I wonder if I could find the star of earth out there...' He was, after all, facing in the direction of where home was.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
I for some reason really, REALLY like this chapter... I don't know why though... But I'm thinking it might have to do with the fact that I was listening to my new CD while writing this; I guess it somewhat inspired me. Composer is 'Holst' the music he wrote was called, or titled, 'The Planets'. Of course... It's classical, but it's not the really, REALLY long boring orchestra music. I'd have to say; 'Mars- bringer of War, Jupiter- bringer of Jollity, and Neptune- the Mystic' are my favs on this CD. Anyways... to anyone who wants to listen to something while they read or write, I recommend this music. It's REALLY good! Anyways... now you have to do your part. Please give me suggestions or comment how this story is going by reviewing. Kays?  
  
-Takuma 


	11. Lying

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a long time... but... I don't own DBZ.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Chapter 11  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Gohan as he rammed a fist into a random warrior 'hard'. Yes, the young teen had picked a fight with one of Frieza's warriors to 'prove' that he wasn't completely broken.  
  
The warrior slammed into a near by metal wall, causing his body to mold into the metallic material. Gohan's eyes were dangerously evil as he glared at all of Frieza's warriors who dared to even come near him.  
  
The four saiyans jumped to four sides of the teen. Gohan, in result gritted his teeth as he glared at all of them. "You dare to challenge ME?!" questioned Gohan, almost yelling.  
  
The prince snorted as he crossed his arms, and stood there almost at ease as the boy spit threats to all around. "You are no match against us, boy. We have defeated you once, and we can do it again," stated the saiyan prince as he began to walk up to the teen.  
  
The hybrid saiyan growled as he 'powered up' and 'charged' at the prince. In result, the prince jumped up into the air quickly. Just as Gohan ran past the prince who as airborne, Vegeta's smirk widened as he rammed his gold tipped boot into the back of the teen's head.  
  
The ending results were not nice. The force of the kick caused Gohan to freeze, and slump over falling to the ground. To all around, it looked as if the prince had murdered the teen, when he was indeed knocked unconscious.  
  
The prince harrumphed as he turned away from the teen's body and looked to 'Kakarot'. "Let's take the boy back to the room." And that was all that needed to be stated as the three other saiyan men turned to leave the halls.  
  
§±§  
  
The door closed and Kakarot laid Gohan's body on his bunk. That was when Gohan opened his eyes. He looked up to his dad with a small smirk. Gohan was now looking more saiyan. He had received the saiyan armor, which resembled Nappa's, and he had received the blue spandex, but the sleeves of the spandex were cut of so the flesh of his muscled arms would be exposed.  
  
"How did I do?" asked the teen as he sat up in the hard bunk.  
  
The saiyans couldn't help but give a chuckle. "I must say," started Raditz, "That was very believable."  
  
"Indeed," muttered the prince as he sat on his bed. "But the next time you cause chaos, Gohan," Vegeta looked into the eyes of the teen, "I want your power to skyrocket! Make it known that you are one of the most powerful around. The ending result should be the destruction of many scouters. That will tell you when Frieza will be after you."  
  
Gohan nodded to the prince, "That won't be a problem... but I must ask..." The full-blooded saiyans looked to the teen in slight confusion as they waited for him to complete his sentence. "Should I make this fight quick and clean, or should I make the tyrant suffer?" The teen gave a small smirk, "I don't mind either way."  
  
"Son," started Goku as he placed a hand on the teen's arm, "I want you to make this attack as quick as possible so we could leave before any loyal warriors of Frieza find us and gang up."  
  
The teen snorted, "Like they would be able to defeat me." Goku frowned at Gohan's reaction to the caution. He was sure becoming cocky after being on this ship for a few days.  
  
"Gohan. You must do as I say, or there could be horrible results, and death is on that list."  
  
Gohan shrugged, "I'll kill him before he kills me. I could just destroy the ship so he could die without oxygen-"  
  
"But that's the thing!" exclaimed the teen's father, "Frieza can live in space! The lack of oxygen doesn't affect him! It's his damn species!"  
  
Gohan shrugged, "I could still easily kill him. His power level is very wimpy the way he is right now..."  
  
"Kid, your dad's right," added Nappa. He had stayed quiet this whole time, and he was amused that the hybrid was acting more like a saiyan each day! But this conceitedness was going to be the end of him if he didn't quit the act. Even Vegeta knew his limits! "There is more to Frieza than more than meets the eye."  
  
"Of course! I remember once, he was in his second transformation form when he came back to the ship after facing off a rival that threatened to take over his empire! His power would have given even a super saiyan a hard time!" said Raditz as he looked to his nephew.  
  
The teen just stared at them, "I seriously doubt he would have time to get to the first transformation against me!"  
  
Goku was getting sick of the teen's attitude, "If you don't cut down with the 'I'm-So-Great-And-Mighty' act, then I'll get Chichi to deal with you. And you know how she deals with problems..."  
  
All saiyans had to shudder. They all had indeed faced Chichi's wrath head on, and it wasn't a pretty sight. It wasn't a pretty sight at all...  
  
The teen gave a gulp. Gohan lowered his head to his father, "I-I'm sorry..." The saiyans around couldn't help but blink at the teen's reaction. And when he looked back up at them, their eyes widened. Tears started to come from his eyes. "But I'm so damn scared!" All of the adults blinked or raised an eyebrow at this comment made.  
  
"Then why say all this stuff about killing without fear?" asked Goku to his son softly. The hybrid could only chuckle as he ran a hand thru his messy locks of hair.  
  
"It's the only way to keep my confidence up..." He looked at his father in the eyes, "I-I never knew how hard it was to live in a place like this..." He lay back in his bed, "I can't wait till I get home..."  
  
The teen's father smiled, "Me too son... me too..."  
  
Goku looked to the other saiyans in the room, "So... what do you three plan to do after this whole mess is finished with?"  
  
Raditz gave a smile, "I must say, I'll live in a place by your home." He began to chuckle lightly, "Your mate's cooking is to die for."  
  
"You think thru your stomach too, eh?" asked Goku as he began to laugh.  
  
"Hmmm," Nappa gave a smirk, "I, for one, might want to go out into space and try to find a suitable mate. Who knows if there were other saiyans who managed to escape the attacks?"  
  
"I don't know about saiyan women... but there are plenty of women on earth that you could possibly mate with," stated the prince with an emotionless face. Nappa turned his head to the prince as his jaw almost dropped.  
  
"Sir... are you suggesting to breed with a completely different species? Not to mention, WEAKER than us?" asked Nappa in awe.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "You've seen the result of a hybrid saiyan/earthling." The other three men looked to Gohan as he began to blush about this conversation. "I must say that they are the closest species to saiyans that I have ever seen..." muttered the prince.  
  
Gohan had looked to the prince, and he could have sworn that he saw a small smile grace the royal warrior's face.  
  
"So... when we get back to earth... how much time would have passed?" asked Gohan wanting an answer from any of the men.  
  
There was a pause till Goku answered, "About four months... we've been gone about nine earth weeks already..."  
  
"Crazy..." muttered the teen as he thought about his home, "I wonder how mom and Bulma are holding up."  
  
§±§  
  
Bulma spit out the toothpaste she used to clean her mouth with. Using a washcloth, she wiped her face clean and walked back out to the living room where Chichi sat waiting sipping a warm cup of tea.  
  
The scientist rubbed her tummy as her stomach became uneasy once more. "I absolutely hate this morning sickness," she muttered. Chichi looked up to the blue haired woman.  
  
"What was that you said?" asked Chichi blinking. She looked to Bulma abdomen before she looked into her friend's eyes, "A-are you?"  
  
Bulma mentally slapped herself. 'I need to stop talking to myself out loud...' Bulma gave a slow nod.  
  
Chichi's eyes widened, "You- YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO?!"  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Too?"  
  
Chichi nodded her head as she too touched her stomach. "I found out yesterday surprisingly since Kak- um... Goku has been gone for nine weeks and all..." She gave a smile, "I know Gohan will be overjoyed that he will be getting a sibling to watch over! But Goku..." Her eyes seemed to shadow over ever so slightly, "I think he might accept this new family member since he seemed to become like his old self again... than of that cruel warrior he had portrayed weeks before..." She let out a sob, "Oh! I hope my boys are safe!"  
  
Bulma placed a supporting hand on Chichi's shoulder. "Chichi... things will come out just fine." The two women gave each other a hug as tears began to fall. "At least you know that your husband will come back to you..." Her voice seemed to trail off.  
  
There seemed to be silence for a moment or so before the tears were wiped away and the conversation continued.  
  
Chichi picked up her tea and began to smile, "So, Yamcha's the father?" asked Chichi with a grin.  
  
Bulma bit her lip. What could she say? "N-not exactly..." She looked up into Chichi's shocked eyes, "We broke up shortly after the other two saiyans arrived. He thought it would be better is we went our separate ways." The scientist pulled up a clean cup and poured herself a cup of tea.  
  
"But are you sure that he isn't the father?" asked the black haired housewife. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"No. We never did it..." she replied as her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of pink. She took a sip of her tea. The warm liquid began to moisten her dry mouth.  
  
Chichi blinked, "Then... I'm afraid to ask who the father is..."  
  
"But you want to know..." stated Bulma as she brought the cup to her lips once more. The other woman slowly nodded as she too took a sip from her cup of tea.  
  
Bulma bit her lip for a moment as she set her cup on the table. "It's Vegeta..." she whispered.  
  
Chichi almost choked on the tea, which she was drinking at the moment. She stared at Bulma wide eyed. "Y-you must be joking!" But Bulma shook her head. Chichi gave a gasp. "Oh my kami..." She gave the woman another hug as Bulma began to cry. "Goodness... do you know what Bulma?"  
  
The older woman wiped her eye. "Yeah?"  
  
"How is it... that we two, end up snagging the strongest, most hansom men... in this world?" asked Chichi with a small laugh. This must have been a one in a million chance!" This comment made Bulma smile, well somewhat.  
  
Bulma's small smile then grew to a smirk, "Well, I for one must say that my girlish charm must have brought the saiyan prince to his knees." Chichi began to laugh.  
  
"I think verbal battles are more like it! Haven't you noticed all the times he has tried to pick a fight with you?" Bulma placed her chin on her upturned palm as her elbow rested on the sofa's armrest.  
  
"Well... now that you think about it..." Bulma gave a nod. "I guess you're right... but the fight's aren't THAT big..."  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow as a small slanted smile graced her face.  
  
"Not that big you say?" asked the black haired woman as she placed her teacup down onto the coffee table. "If I remember clearly, you both would be practically at each other's throats!"  
  
Bulma shook her head, "We weren't THAT bad!"  
  
Chichi shrugged, "Believe what you want, but..." she folded her hands on her lap, "... it did seem that you both looked forward to those fights; it was like you fed off of each other's anger! I'd say he was attracted to you from the beginning."  
  
Bulma paused, and she thought about it for a moment. It did start to make sense on why Vegeta would catch her when she was in the kitchen all the time, and when he would approach her when she was watching her soaps on TV... and usually a fight would begin about the stupidest things... but she couldn't help but like them... She didn't think there was but ONCE that they both got along.  
  
"I guess so..." muttered Bulma as she began to smile. "I may have never thought it that way." She looked to the younger woman, "Was it that obvious?"  
  
Chichi nodded in response. Bulma gave a small laugh, "Then I guess being a genius can't detect everything... especially something like this..." The black haired woman smiled as she stood up.  
  
"Do you want to help me bake a cake? I have the sudden urge to cook something," stated the black haired woman with a smile.  
  
Bulma stood up too as she grabbed both teacups. "I guess so, but I really hope this sickness doesn't affect me any more today."  
  
§±§  
  
One Week Later...  
  
§±§  
  
The mess hall was filled with warriors as they grabbed their meals. And when they did, every one watched as the five saiyans entered the room. It was silent till they made it to the lines. And as they grabbed some food, they headed over to the other side of the room. The room then began to be filled with chatter and laughter.  
  
Gohan absently poked at the bubbling food. As usual, it was slop made of random things. A few random vegetables from different planets, a few roots, a few creatures that were freshly killed on this space ship... nothing unusual. But the thing that Gohan had to get use to was the fact they didn't have any eating utensils. The room was completely unsanitary. So they had to eat with their hands, which made everyone of the warriors able to get the diseases from the filth. On Frieza's case, it was a way to get rid of a few warriors here and there. He didn't mind that much. He could always find a replacement.  
  
Gohan just shoved his plate to the side as he sighed. He hadn't eaten in a few days, and his energy was becoming lower. He didn't want to tell the other saiyans about it since he had wanted to save the food capsules. But he needed something to eat. The teen looked back to his plate. He could have sworn that he saw something move in it...  
  
Gohan slid his plate to the middle, "I'm not hungry..." The saiyans paused as they were eating. They looked up to the hybrid as he laid his head on the table and gave a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong kid?" asked Raditz as he began to eat some of the bread on his plate.  
  
Gohan shrugged, "I'm just not hungry." That was the WRONG thing for a saiyan to say. A saiyan NEVER states that he isn't hungry! Saiyans are always hungry! They had been titled the bottomless pits of the universe of goodness sakes!  
  
Goku quickly finished his meal before he looked to his son, "It's the food, isn't it?" asked the teen's dad. Gohan lazily looked to his father, and gave a nod. The saiyan could feel his son's ki dropping slowly, and he knew if Gohan didn't get anything to eat soon, he would kill himself. "Gohan, go on ahead and pull out a food capsule. You need to get something to eat."  
  
And it just seemed that Gohan was just waiting for someone to state that. He had a food capsule in his pocket already taken from the case and he pulled it out of his pocket. He pressed the button and tossed it to the table.  
  
Gohan didn't care if other warriors in the room were watching him. They all had to keep an eye out for the teen because he was still titled as a 'wild' captive. But for some reason, the other saiyans kept him under control. But they watched curiously as the teen pulled out a small device tossing it to the table.  
  
The 'popping' noise and smoke caught almost everyone's attention as a mountain of fresh food appeared on the table.  
  
Gohan's mouth began to water as he noticed the food, which he realized could only be found on his home planet. He immediately dug in filling his face with the fresh food. But the teen paused as he looked to the other warriors at the table watching him eat the nutritious food. "You can have some," stated Gohan in between bites of food. He then reached for a bowl of fruit.  
  
The saiyans also began to attack the cooking but just enough to fill them as Gohan had done about a week ago.  
  
All soldiers in the room gasped at this new wonder that the kid had. It was phenomenal! It caught everyone's attention; even Frieza, as he so happened to walk into the room. None of the combatants noticed the dark lord as their attention was at the saiyan table, but as soon as he reached the area all warriors quieted down.  
  
The saiyans also noticed Frieza as he reached his hand out to grab a piece of fruit. The table was still covered in the food, but no longer the small mountain it was. The older saiyans noticed the dark lord examine the red colored piece of fruit, and take a bite of it.  
  
Everyone was quiet, and a few dropped jaws were noticed as Frieza began to eat the foreign food. As the white lizard licked his lips of the sweet juice, he gave a smile.  
  
"I must say; this is one of the greatest tasting foods I have ever eaten. Enlighten me, what is it called? Where does it come from?" asked Frieza. Every soldier around blinked; the saiyans had made the dark lord pleased?! This was new.  
  
Gohan noticed Frieza, and he still continued to munch on a few things. As he swallowed the food he answered, "It's called an apple. Very common on my home planet." Gohan grabbed a bowl of rice that had a set of chopsticks in it. He immediately began to shovel the food in his mouth.  
  
Frieza took another big bite of the fruit as he looked over the random items that sat on the table. The powerful lord also noticed the other saiyans following the teen's example as they continued to eat ignoring the fact that Frieza could kill them on the spot.  
  
The other soldiers in the room knew that they saiyans were very suicidal. But they didn't know HOW suicidal they were. This event was basically begging Frieza to kill them! Frieza turned around to his two lackeys with a smirk. "I must say you should try some of this food. Very tasty." He handed them both similar looking fruit from a bowl on the table and handed it to Zarbon and Dodoria.  
  
Gohan placed the empty bowl on the table with many of the other dirty dishes, and went for a bowl of noodles. He watched out of the corner of his eye how the three finished the food they took from the table.  
  
"This is excellent!" exclaimed Zarbon in amazement. "I've never tried something like this before!"  
  
Frieza did give a nod as he looked back to Gohan who slurped in some of the pasta. "Tell me, what planet do you come from?"  
  
Gohan swallowed the noodles and he glanced at the dark lord before replying, "It makes no difference." He set the bowl down as well as the chopsticks, and his head lowered, "The planet is gone."  
  
The lizard's smile seemed to fall into a frown. "What do you mean by 'gone'? It shouldn't be just 'gone'."  
  
Gohan's eyes had darkened, as his face seemed to become a glare. "It's just as I stated. It's gone! After the warriors purged of all life... I took the liberty to destroy the planet when I was taken into space with the last of my energy..." Gohan's gaze turned darker. "I had heard the whole story about how you destroy populations... and then sell the planets! That's why I destroyed the planet! So you couldn't use it for plans that you might have had for it!" At this Gohan stood up, and his power increased dramatically. Every scouter that might have been turned on blew up in the person's face and crumbled.  
  
Frieza stared at the warrior amused, "Well then. It does seem that you have some power left in you. But tell me, how did you make all this food appear? There is nothing here to carry something in large amounts as the food you had before. "  
  
Gohan nodded, "Yes." He pulled the capsule up and showed it to them. Everyone around noticed the small device. "I created this one when I was still on my planet." 'With the aid of Bulma of course...' "It carries large quantities of food, objects, water, et cetera. That is why I was able to bring it into here with out anyone noticing."  
  
Frieza's smirk returned, "You created it?" Gohan nodded. "How about you come to the science labs to recreate it? Your reward will be great if some could be used in my empire-"  
  
"They can't be made," stated Gohan flatly. "The materials that I had used for the capsules can't be found any where else but the planet that was destroyed."  
  
Frieza began to chuckle. "Oh come on! Your planet can't be filled with the most valuable recourses in this universe! It could be found everywhere else, or be made with different items."  
  
Gohan lazily shrugged, "Suit yourself..."  
  
Zarbon eyed the teen, as he seemed to keep his guard down. It was very foolish of the hybrid. That was... unless he was hiding something that could be of some importance... "Inform me of what is needed in making this device. I'll make sure we could send out a party to retrieve the materials..."  
  
"Okay..." replied Gohan as he smirked up to the green man.  
  
The saiyans around were trying their best to keep their faces as strait as possible. Because the deal was, he just told a lie that they seemed to believe. The planet was gone. Second, he claimed to have made the capsule. He had just saved Bulma's hide from the demon if he did ever go back to try and find the real scientist who created the capsule. And now... he was completely toying with the head honchos of the ship. The ending results were either going to be extremely hilarious... and or someone was going to die...  
  
"Well..." started the teen as he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table where no food was sitting. "The main frame of the capsule is made of Copper so it could hold its shape." Gohan held up the capsule so everyone could see it again.  
  
"Copper, eh? Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find-"  
  
But Gohan cut the man off, "And putting the device together and making sure they stay securely in place is the job of Nickel and Platinum. Oh, and to coat the Copper on the inside of the capsule is a mixture of Hematite, or iron, and Diamond so the structure won't break if too much has been cramped into this, and these two minerals are also used so the temperatures could keep food fresh." The teen looked up at Frieza's face from the corner of his eye and smirked. "Of course... a few others will be needed for this project to work... but I'm sure they could be found again in this universe SOMEWHERE..."  
  
Frieza's eyes were very wide, and his pupils had become smaller as Gohan described these 'rare' treasures. The tyrant then growled. "Y-you destroyed the PLANET?!" exclaimed Frieza as he grabbed the teen's armor.  
  
Gohan gave a slow nod as a few tears fell from his eyes. "So many memories were there... but of course, it couldn't have been of any importance if no one lived on the planet... So I did away with it."  
  
No words were said for the next few minutes till Frieza threw Gohan on the filthy ground. "You fool..." muttered the tyrant as he created a ki ball. "It's a shame that a child of your age has to die for making such a stupid mistake." He tossed the ball at the teen with a small smirk and turned to leave.  
  
But as he started to exit the room, a gust of wind came forth, and many gasps were heard. Before Frieza knew that was happening, his own energy attack rammed thru his back and created a hole in his chest. The tyrant gasped for air, but none seemed to come. He looked down at his chest noticing his blood pour out of his body, and it began to fall from his lip too. Placing a hand over his chest, Frieza gazed at the blood before turning around slowly. The pain was starting to hit his nerves. It was excruciating pain. He would refuse to show it. And as he turned back to the direction he was hit, his eyes widened to the size of saucers and his mouth dropped.  
  
Before him, stood the teen with a smirk plastered on his lips. He was standing up, his arms folded in front. His hair stood up in the golden locks and his shining teals eyes gazed at the tyrant. There were bolts of lighting crackling around the saiyan every so often as his golden aurora began to brighten up the gloomy room.  
  
"Try that again Frieza," dared the teen with the cynical smile. "I'm not scared. I'll give you a free shot at me!" Gohan opened his arms out to prove that he was completely unguarded.  
  
Frieza began to choke on his own blood as it came up into his windpipes, and he growled in frustration. Concentrating on his last bit of energy he used his palm, the tyrant aimed. He shot, and Gohan smirked. Gohan knew he could easily reflect this attack with the aurora. But to the hybrid's surprise, the energy whizzed past the teen's head.  
  
"Wha?" he turned around just as he saw his father fall over with his eyes shadowed over. Gohan's eyes widened as he watched his father fall to the ground. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, Goku's head hitting the metal floor with a sickening crack. And it was all because of a small hole that went thru his chest that reached an important muscle, the heart.  
  
Gohan shook his head as he watched his father. He seemed to be frozen as he watched in horror. The tears pricked his eyes again, and they began to flow free down his cheeks. "FATHER!" he cried as he dashed quickly to Goku's limp body.  
  
He quickly felt for the rise and fall of his dad's chest. But it wasn't found. "Father?" he asked quietly as he nudged his dad's shoulder. "Please..." the tears came down even faster, "... please," he pleaded, "... wake up father!" He got no answer.  
  
"No." Gohan looked down at Goku's body. Tears were seen dropping on the floor. "You can't go dad... I barely got to know you..." he muttered. "You... you just can't!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
Gohan heard a snort on the other side of the room, and he began to snarl. "Kakarot was a weakling."  
  
The teen turned around to face Frieza with a death glare. "I'm surprised that he brought in his own son. But that must have shown the blind loyalty he had to me," bragged the tyrant with a smirk.  
  
Frieza wouldn't help but congratulate himself. He finally got a reason to punish this child. To make him as loyal as his father once was, to break him. But the look in Gohan's eyes was a shocker. The teen was crying. The look he had in his eye could have made anyone have sympathy on the teen, but not Frieza.  
  
But it didn't end there. Oh no. It was just the beginning. Leaving his father's side reluctantly, his walk to Frieza began.  
  
The one's who still had scouters, turned theirs on, but as soon as the button was pressed it exploded. The three-saiyan warriors who were in the room, eye's widened. The hybrid's power grew, and it grew. "Incredible..." muttered Raditz as he watched the teen. The long, haired saiyan was knocked out of the trance when Vegeta tapped his arm.  
  
"Keep an eye on Kakarot's body." And after that said, the prince slipped out of the room unnoticed. And Raditz did as Vegeta asked. He slowly walked up to the young saiyans' body, and picked him up bringing him to a safer area, still without being seen. But the thing that amazed the saiyan was he could feel Goku's shallow breathing.  
  
"There might still be a chance for you little bro..." muttered Raditz softly as he looked to his nephew. He stared at the teen in awe, for Gohan was bringing up to the next level.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Wow... I really thought I should have brought out a battle with Gohan and Frieza... but I honestly don't think I'm any good with writing battle scenes... That's why I try to avoid huge fighting scenes... with flashbacks and stuff. I must state though... This story is almost complete. I think I'll only add two or three more chapters, and then an epilogue. I'm getting all teary eyed because I'm almost finished with the fic and all! I think this is one of my favorite fics that I have written. I actually like it better than some of my humor fics that seem to be more popular... ::shrugs:: Oh, and should I write a sequel? If you do want one to be written, then send the message in a review. I'm still thinking about writing it... Anyways... please review, and the next chapter may be out soon! I already have half of chapter 12 completed! oO; Till next time!  
  
-Takuma 


	12. Rejoicing

Chapter 12 - Rejoicing  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Vegeta slammed the door to his room down. He didn't have any time! The battle with Frieza was already happening! The prince dashed to the opposite side of the room, and opened up one of the metal tiles from the floor. "Here it is..." Vegeta pulled it up from the floor and looked at the different capsules labeled. He noticed the one with a red cross on it, and he gave a small smirk. 'Found it.'  
  
The prince paused, and he looked up in awe. He could feel a very powerful force! On this ship, and it must have been Gohan! Vegeta shook his head, 'Incredible...' He gave a gulp as he closed the case, with the medical capsule in his hand, and turned the case into a small capsule. Since he had no pockets on his armor to keep this capsule safe, the capsule came with a chain.  
  
The prince slid the chain over his head, and wore it as a necklace as he pushed the button to the medical capsule and tossed it on one of the bunks.  
  
A war cry was heard thru the halls, and Vegeta's sensitive hearing could pick it up. That was when another rush of power could be felt by the prince's newly developed ki sensing ability. He was amazed to find that Goku and his son, along with many of the warriors on the planet Earth didn't need a scouter to read power levels. It was more useful than a scouter, and it was very helpful to sense if an enemy was trying a sneak attack. 'I need to thank Kakarot later,' he thought as he saw the medical case form. He opened it up and looked thru the different departments.  
  
There was any type of medicine, bandage, and vaccine in the case that was from earth, but he was looking for something else. It was something more affective than your average medicine. He gave a smirk when he noticed a small pouch. Sensu Beans.  
  
§±§  
  
Gohan rammed his foot into Frieza's skull at remarkable speeds, and the tyrant's head snapped back. He could have sworn that the cracking of bone was heard! This made the hybrid saiyan smirk in satisfaction. And as quickly as the kick was made, Gohan grabbed the tyrant's tail and jerked it back in a violent manner. Only his rage controlling him at the moment Gohan lightly 'tossed' the ice-jin away into a wall. Frieza's tail remained in Gohan's possession as the rest of the tyrant's body slammed into the metal wall. The blood that Frieza was losing was twice as fast. He would be dead in a matter of minutes. The teen tossed the tail to the side.  
  
Gohan, still in Super, crept up to the tyrant with folded arms. "How does it feel? Tell me, how does it feel to be defeated by a Super Saiyan?" He continued to walk closer to Frieza, but paused to turn on his heal and give a fatal punch. Dodoria was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Gohan looked around, his menacing look causing everyone around to tremble in fear. He looked down at the pink blob's corpse and shook his head with a mocking smile. "Now I must say that wasn't nice. Trying to attack little ol' me..." He looked up to everyone else before he turned on his heal again to face the tyrant, "Let this be a warning to you all."  
  
Vegeta slipped into the mess hall once more but to gasp inwardly when Dodoria was killed by Gohan's hand. The prince walked in the back of the room to get to where Raditz was watching. As he walked behind everyone, he so happened to look on the floor at something wiggling. His eye began to twitch as it widened ever so slightly. It was Frieza's tail. He noticed the trail of blood, and he couldn't believe his eyes. The tyrant was dying! He looked up and gave silent thanks as he continued on his way to the saiyans.  
  
Gohan noticed the prince sneaking to where his uncle was. Vegeta also seemed to peer at the teen, and he held up a small brown, leather bag before he continued on his way. He shrugged. He gave a conclusion that one of the other saiyan warriors had gotten wounded... But, he remembered that only Frieza attacked his father. Unless he didn't examine all the damage done thoroughly, then he was... "Alive..." muttered Gohan as all rage seemed to be leaving the teen. His power aurora died, but he was still in the Super Saiyan transformation.  
  
The coughing of Frieza had brought Gohan back to realizing what he was finishing before. He looked down to the tyrant; a cold gaze was what the hybrid gave him before he cupped his hands bringing his arms back. "Be happy that I'm ending your miserable life now... and not letting you suffer as you should." A soft blue glow came forth from the teen's palms.  
  
"Ka... Me..." Gohan's aurora came back as the ball of light began to increase. Almost everyone began to run out of the mess hall fearing that this attack would bring them all to their death. Only they saiyans and a few braver soldiers that were stronger, Zarbon included, watched.  
  
"Ha... Me..." The attack's power tripled. The power began to crackle in the teen's grasp.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" exclaimed the teen as he released the attack, and it headed strait for Frieza. The tyrant's eyes widened the size of saucers as the blue light rushed toward him. And the power exploded as it made contact.  
  
All, but Gohan, had to close their eyes at the awesome power created.  
  
§±§  
  
Bulma wiped away some sweat from her forehead as she continued to work underneath the gravity simulator. She gave a small sigh knowing it was very close to being completed. She gave a smile; the scientist knew the prince would be pleased when he returns... that's IF he returns...  
  
"Now... that wire goes there... and that one there..." her smile grew wider as she put that piece of the wall together, and welded it on. She climbed from under the machine and gave a small smile.  
  
"At last... finished." All she had to do was try it out to make sure it worked, but she was nervous of the option if it began to malfunction. All of this stuff never fazed her until she became more cautious due to the pregnancy. She wasn't showing, yet, but her appetite was increasing like crazy! She was surprised that she could eat as much food as Goku or the other saiyans!  
  
Bulma grabbed a rag and began to clean off her hands as she looked over the machine for any flaws that she might have missed. She smirked when she didn't find any. She walked inside of the machine and looked around. The control panels were just wired up, so there shouldn't have been any trouble that was unless she connected something to the wrong wire...  
  
She pressed the button to turn on the simulator, and it began to hum. She gave a smile. "Well, at least I know that part works..." she muttered as she entered the number 2 into the machine. As if immediately, the pull was felt, and Bulma gritted her teeth as she tried to pull herself up from the increased gravity. She gave a laugh after she turned the machine off, and the normal gravity came back on.  
  
"It works..." Her grin grew as she looked over the interior of the machine. All this hard work, and the design worked perfectly. All the research, and all the material, "I must truly be a genius to have figured out something this complicated..." It was indeed a tougher job than helping her dad create the capsule.  
  
She walked out of the gravity simulator and gave another sigh as she sat on a chair in the lab. She pulled up bottled water and began to drink moistening her dry tongue.  
  
Now she had completed this project, and she was home free to rest for a while. Her dad had taken up her work so she could be less stressed due to the baby she was now carrying. Since she had been off of her normal work for about three weeks, her dad had to higher a few more scientist and inventors. Five new employees had to be hired to take over Bulma's place! She didn't realize how important, and how much work she put into her dad's company!  
  
Taking a trip to her personal computer lab, she turned the lights on to the room, and went over to the master computer. She gasped when she noticed a message, and used her mouse to click on it. It was voice mail from Gohan.  
  
"Bulma... I don't have much time... but I had wanted to inform you that I, and the other saiyans might be close to leaving the station. Everyone is safe, and I think they all will come back with me and dad to earth when this whole mess is completed."  
  
Bulma gulped when she heard that message. 'So... he's coming back...' She absently placed a hand on her flat stomach and bit her lip as the rest of the message.  
  
"I have actually met someone here who hates Frieza as much as I and the saiyans do. For the past few weeks, I have grown to trust him and he's agreed to help me in the death of the tyrant. None of the saiyans, or my dad knows about this yet. But if things go smoothly as I hope, we might be back within one to two weeks..."  
  
There was a pause in the message, and Bulma continued to hold her breath.  
  
"... I can feel the other saiyans coming back from their training secession... so I have to go. Miss you all! And wish me luck!"  
  
The connection broke and Bulma released the breath. The burden of thinking her friends were dead was released from her heart as she looked to the computer screen. "They're still safe..." She also noticed the date and time the message was received. It was received a few hours before. The scientist sighed as she went to a different computer and clicked open the files to creating the gravity room. Right now, the gravity simulator could go up 100 times earth's gravity, but she knew it might need to be upgraded soon, so why not start working on it now?  
  
§±§  
  
Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan mode just as the Kamehameha Wave was released. He had fainted from loss of power.  
  
Goku was the first of the warriors to notice the damage done. He gave a small sigh of relief noticing the energy didn't go thru the ship, or they would all be dead in a matter of minutes. He used his ki sensing ability, and gave a small smile. Frieza's energy wasn't felt anywhere. Gohan had completely done away with him.  
  
The young full, blooded saiyan touched the spot where the tyrant had attacked him. It was gone, completely healed... He looked to Vegeta who slowly opened his eyes. A smile was being noticed on his face, a true genuine smile. Goku stood, and walked over to his son. He nudged his shoulder, "Gohan... Gohan, you need to get up!"  
  
Vegeta walked up to Goku and placed a hand on the younger saiyans shoulder. Goku slowly turned his head up, and gave Vegeta a smile. "He did it." A few tears came down Goku's eyes as he picked up his unconscious son, "He freed us..." The father brought the teen's hair up to his face, and he cried in it. He began to hug his son tightly. "We're free..."  
  
Vegeta nodded at the younger saiyan's truths. "This nightmare has ended..." he kneeled down to Gohan and handed Goku a sensu. "And a fine saiyan warrior he is." Vegeta looked down at the young teen and gave a nod before he looked back to Goku, "You should be proud Kakarot."  
  
Goku gave a smile as he fed the sensu to Gohan, and the teen began to subconsciously chew it. "I am proud. I am very proud."  
  
Gohan began to twitch as the bean began to do its work and completely reenergize the exhausted saiyan warrior. He lazily opened his eye as he looked up to his father with a smile.  
  
"Hey son," was the first things stated. Gohan looked up to his dad questioningly.  
  
"I-is Frieza gone?" asked the teen as his dad gave him a tighter hug. The older man let his son go and backed away from him with a smile. Tears of joy came from his eyes and he gave a nod.  
  
"Yes, Frieza has been destroyed," answered a voice from behind all of the warriors. The saiyans turned around as Zarbon walked up to them with a small smile. Gohan looked up to Zarbon with a grin.  
  
"Thanks for the help, and the tips too Zarbon," stated Gohan as he stood up and held out his hand. The green skinned warrior gave a nod as he shook Gohan's hand.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Gohan." The two released hands and Zarbon cleared his throat to speak once more. "Since... you have destroyed the dark lord, who was also the emperor of this empire, that entitles you to be the new ruler over these galaxies." Gohan blinked up at the taller warrior, his jaw dropped.  
  
The other warriors who stayed in the room had dropped jaws. This boy, who was younger than them all, was the new ruler?!  
  
Gohan stood there frozen as those few words were spoken to him. "E- emperor?! Me?!"  
  
"B-but I can't be emperor! I'm only fourteen!" exclaimed Gohan as he shook his head, "I'm too young to be taking on responsibilities like this! I still have to finish my schooling!"  
  
Zarbon gave a chuckle as he placed a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You are the one to take over Frieza's empire. You are the strongest."  
  
Gohan was still in denial. "B-but I don't know how to rule over many people! Could I give the job to Vegeta?! He's the prince to my race! I'm sure he could do a better job than I!" Zarbon gave a chuckle as he looked to Vegeta. The prince had a surprised look on his face that Gohan even suggested that.  
  
"Gohan, the only way how Vegeta could take over was if he could beat you. Now if the prince had the strength you do, then he could take over. But I seriously doubt that he might be able to handle a rioting crowd of powerful warriors. He might not have a chance for survival," replied Zarbon calmly.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "I-I was just hoping t-to get home... I miss my mother." The teen lowered his head, "This is the longest I have been away from her..."  
  
The green skinned man blinked as he unfolded his arms, "I thought you stated earlier that your home was gone, and so was everyone you cared for..." Gohan shook his head as he looked up to Zarbon.  
  
"If things didn't go as they did, then I would have completely endangered my home, and everyone there," answered the teen as he gave a sloppy smile.  
  
Zarbon gave a hardy laugh. He ruffled the teen's already messy locks of hair, "And a smart one you are too! I must say that you will be a great emperor." Gohan furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to his dad, and the other saiyans. They just seemed to smirk at the teen. Gohan looked to the other few random warriors who watched this issue in awe. I mean, who WOULDN'T want to be emperor of a powerful empire? Obviously Gohan didn't want to be.  
  
He sighed, as he looked back up to Zarbon, and gulped. "So... what's required in being emperor?"  
  
Zarbon gave a grin, "Wonderful! I'll send news out about Frieza's demise." And with that, the green skinned man walked out of the room.  
  
Gohan slumped to the floor shaking his head. 'Me? An emperor?! This is absolutely bizarre!' "What will mother say?" questioned Gohan as he rubbed the side of his head.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Oh man kid, you have truly lucked out on this one!" exclaimed Nappa as he looked down to Gohan with a grin.  
  
Raditz pulled a near by chair up and sat it in as he gave a chuckle, "Who would have thought my nephew, powerless at age four, would kill the greatest evil at the age of fourteen? I guess fate has a sense of humor... a cruel sense of humor at that." Gohan looked up to his uncle, a smile gracing his face as many other warriors in the room. He stood up, and gave Raditz a hug.  
  
The older saiyan semi-froze as he looked to his nephew. He began to hug back although he had the uncomfortable feeling of the other saiyans seeing a softer side to him. "I thank you Uncle Raditz," stated Gohan knowing the discomfort that his uncle was feeling at the moment.  
  
The long, haired saiyan raised an eyebrow as he looked to his young nephew. Gohan released Raditz and he smiled. This confused the older saiyan even more, "What for? I took your father away from you ten years ago-"  
  
"Uncle. I'm glad that you did do that." Gohan backed away from his uncle before he pulled up his own chair. "If you hadn't... that evil tyrant would still be here!" His eyes seemed to darken slightly, "More people and creatures would have had their homes and lives taken away from them if someone didn't do something..."The teen gave a nervous chuckle, "And I never knew I would become... an emperor! I still can't believe it!" He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, "All I wanted was to keep my family and friends safe."  
  
Vegeta stood up as he pulled the capsule from around his neck off, and he handed it to Gohan. The hybrid looked at it for a moment before looking to the saiyan prince. "Vegeta?"  
  
The prince had started out the door, but paused as the new ruler of this empire called his name. "Yes?"  
  
"Um... well..." Gohan didn't know how exactly to ask the question... his tongue seemed to be tied up.  
  
Vegeta's expression was back to the emotionless state. "Spit it out kid." Gohan began to blush as he looked down to the floor.  
  
"Well, you see. I don't exactly KNOW how to rule over an empire..." he looked up to the saiyan prince, "Could you help me? I know I'll need some advisors. And since you are... the prince of my father's race, it would be an honor if you could be one of the higher in command and well-"  
  
"Sure kid," stated Vegeta with a small smirk. "But there is one thing you should know," the prince turned around to completely face the young teen, "A ruler never stutters when he is speaking to another. They don't ramble on either; you have to be completely sure of your words," he gave a light chuckle, "Even if they might not make sense."  
  
This caused Gohan to burst out laughing as he gave a nod. "Yes sir." He bowed to the prince, "I'll keep that in mind." Vegeta crossed his arms as he eyed the teen.  
  
"And another thing; you can't be all soft. Your subjects will walk all over you and get away with everything," informed the prince.  
  
Gohan frowned, "But if I do rule, I want to be known as a good ruler that isn't cruel. I want to be fair."  
  
Vegeta just gave a nod, "Do as you want, but make sure it's after your subjects know you're the new boss, and that you're not afraid of getting after them." Gohan gave a nod as he placed the capsule, with chain, around his neck for safekeeping.  
  
Zarbon came back into the room with an emotionless expression on his face. "A riot might happen if you don't come and stop it Gohan. Come!" he grabbed the teen's arm and they rushed down a hall.  
  
Vegeta shook his head as he and the other saiyans standing went to get a chair, and sat down. "And I practically get to rule over a large empire..." stated Vegeta shaking his head.  
  
Nappa began to laugh, "And you get all rights of ruling an empire as you should have when Vegetasei existed! You lucked out on this one Vegeta!"  
  
Raditz shook his head; "He's just as Kakarot was when I first met him on earth. He would always think of others before himself, a selfless person. But his saiyan side does come out in battle." He sighed, "I wonder if it's possible for us all to reach that level..."  
  
"It might," stated Goku as he yawned, "Gohan hasn't trained as long as we have. He goes by his emotions, and to keep others safe from harm." Before they could go on, two of the warriors who remained in the mess hall while the fight had gone on, fearfully made their way to the four-saiyan warriors.  
  
One of purple skin who looked almost like a human spoke, "W-we couldn't help but o-over hear that you are the new emperor's father... is that true?" The other warrior, a close look alike to the other waited for Goku to answer.  
  
The youngest full-blooded saiyan gave a smile as he nodded, "Yes, my son Gohan. I must say that he takes after his mother..."  
  
"That's because you were taken here when he was four," stated Raditz as he folded his arms.  
  
"And let's not forget, you missed over ten years of his life," added Nappa.  
  
Goku lowered his head, "Yeah... don't remind me..." The prince remained silent as he gazed at the two warriors. There was something about them...  
  
"I think we should find Gohan and get him to send a message to Bulma. I think we might be here longer than we thought..." Goku suggested as he stood up and stretched his arms. "Who's with me?"  
  
None of the saiyans noticed the two-look alike warriors slip out of the room.  
  
§±§  
  
"Who is it that disturbs me?" questioned a deep voice on the other line of the ice-jin communicator.  
  
"Sire, Frieza has been destroyed! This Super Saiyan warrior has appeared, and he has taken over this empire!" exclaimed one of the purple tinted warriors in a hushed voice.  
  
"A Super Saiyan, eh? Was it that saiyan prince... Vegtable or another?"  
  
"Vegeta, sir."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"No sire," answered the warrior almost sweating, "It was a hybrid saiyan child!"  
  
"A child you say?" asked the king back.  
  
"Yes, sir." Low laugher was heard when the warrior made his reply back.  
  
"That child wouldn't be able to hold the empire together! It would easily be caught into chaos! There is no need to worry," replied back the king in the communicator.  
  
"But sire, with all due respect, the empire may hold up! He's already asked the saiyan prince, who was trained from the time of a toddler, to be a ruler-"  
  
"Silence!" exclaimed the king. The purple warrior quieted down immediately. There was a pause, and then the king spoke up, "I'll be down there to destroy the child and all who plan to help him in this attempt to rule my late son's empire. It will take a few years since I am very far on the other side of the galaxy, but do keep an eye on them. Inform me of the kids progress."  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
§±§  
  
Gohan turned around as he felt his father's energy come into the room. His emotionless expression broke out into a smile as he waved to the older man. Walking over to his dad he noticed the other saiyans following not far behind.  
  
"Dad!" he shook his head, his eyes were in complete shock, "I never knew how many there were on this ship! There must be millions!" His father gave a nod as he looked down to his son with folded arms.  
  
"So, sire, what have you planned for the time being?" asked Goku jokingly. Gohan had to blush at his father's comment.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad. You don't have to use the formalities! And that's the same for you three too!" stated Gohan, his cheeks burning. "I think we'll be staying here a while longer. I have yet to learn the stories of these men so I could decide what needs to be done. And yes, I have informed Bulma that we will be staying here for a while, but I want it to be a surprise for them both on why were staying here longer." Gohan snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! And Bulma also stated that she and Mom have surprises for dad, Vegeta, and I..."  
  
"Did she say what?" asked Goku blinking. Gohan paused before he shook his head, "Nope. She didn't state anything about it... but she did want Vegeta to know she just completed the gravity simulator."  
  
All turned to Vegeta as his eyes widened slightly. "She... completed it already?" asked the prince. Gohan nodded. Maybe he underestimated the blue haired scientist a little... just a little. He inwardly grinned. He couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
"I don't know about any of you, but I'm bored. I'm going to the training halls," stated Vegeta as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey! Wait Vegeta!" exclaimed Gohan as he ran after the prince. Vegeta stopped as he looked to the teen. Gohan tilted his head in confusion as he asked the older saiyan, "Why do you still want to train? Frieza's been defeated already."  
  
"Easy," replied Vegeta as he gave a smirk, "I need to train so I could surpass you in strength and over throw you so I could be ruler!" replied Vegeta playfully.  
  
Gohan began to laugh as he followed the prince into the training hall. "Was that a challenge?" asked the young emperor.  
  
"You bet your ass it is," replied the prince down the hall.  
  
Back to where the three other saiyans stood, the uncle of the hybrid shook his head, "What have we gotten ourselves into?" He folded his arms as he frowned slightly. "They'll kill each other before they could rule this empire!"  
  
"I doubt it," replied Goku as he gave a smile facing the way his son and the prince left. "I honestly doubt it."  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Gasp. Only two more chapters left!!! Heh... a so called 'happy ending' for this fic... I'm such a sucker for them... Anyways... Chapter 13 is the last chapter, Chapter 14- Epilogue/Prologue for the sequel. I haven't exactly figured out a title for the new fic... but I'm quiet sure I might be going by a few of the same things... like the chapter titles... instead of using 'ing' words... it'll be 'ed' endings.. or something like that... I'm hoping that I might get 100 reviews by the time this story finishes! I would be soooo excited and happy! But I really need to finish another fic I have out before I start on the sequel... but I'll read the stories that I already have and see which one are closest to being completed so I could go onto this sequel! I already have an idea of what might happen... Anyways... I want to thank all who is reading and reviewing for this fic! I am sooo glad that I almost have a finished fic here... but I'm also really sad! It's been my favorite so far! Till next time... with the last chapterish... thingy... oO;  
  
-Takuma 


	13. Arriving

Chapter 13  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
Gohan gave a sigh as he leaned back in one of the chairs to the space ship. It was the ship Bulma had placed in the capsule case, and it was stocked up with supplies. It was all the supplies that they would need, and then some! But this journey was close to ending as he noticed the blue and green planet. He gave a small smile as the sphere became larger. He leaned his head back into the seat and gave a sigh of relief. He was finally home.  
  
After many months of working at the space station and getting to know the warriors one by one, he had let over two thirds of the ships warriors go back to their homes and families. He was shocked to see that many of the warriors were important officials being held on the ship as prisoners and forced into the army or as scientists. And it somehow tied into the trading Frieza had with these worlds. He wasn't sure about the details. But the ones who were released to go and see their loved ones were very grateful. And because of his kindness, Gohan was able to keep the trading up with the planets.  
  
As for the warriors who remained on the ship, they were homeless. Their planet had been destroyed with friends and family. In result, they agreed to be full time soldiers for the army. And to make this place more tolerable to live in, he had made arrangements for the living areas and rooms to be cleaner, and bigger for each soldier. They were able to change the room to their likings since it would be their home.  
  
And the food, Gohan began to cringe. He wouldn't rather not speak of what he found was in the bubbling slop they considered edible. But he did send a few of the soldiers out to search for fresh, tasty edibles so they could try and set up a trading system with the farmer and the planet. And Zarbon insisted that some of the vegetation, which was only found on Earth to be shipped to the space station.  
  
And only because of the small changes that he had made at the space ship, the warriors there were please with how the new emperor handled the things. And they were surprised that a teen at the age of fourteen could rule better with in the months and handle such matters better than Frieza had in his entire life time.  
  
His smile grew. He was respected because he treated the warriors in his, Gohan couldn't get over the way that sounded, his empire with respect. And he couldn't help but have a prideful feeling that, with the help of Vegeta, Zarbon, and a few others he had chosen, the empire stood. And it stood stronger than before. It was feared when Frieza was in the hot seat, but people on planets became terrified when they heard a new person, stronger than Frieza, took over. Since many of the planets had important people taken, they would work to keep that person safe and vise versa. But now, since the person was sent back home for rest and such, they became calmer with this new, soft ruler. It was a complete contrast to what they had been taught a ruler should be.  
  
Gohan looked down at the medallion that was sent to him just a few weeks after he sent a prince back to his home planet safely. The race the prince came from were known as the Hutorii. Needless to say, the whole kingdom had been grateful to the monarch's return. The planet had become one of the empires major allies since they were big on trading and most of the soldiers on the planet had proved to be powerful, but not as powerful as a saiyan.  
  
The teen looked at the medallion and gave a small chuckle. It was in the shape of a dragon filled with the most rare crystal in the universe, diamond. Somehow or another, the planet had kept them a secret till now when Gohan received it as a 'Thank You' gift from them. He appreciated it, and knew that he would have another race to lean on if he had ever gotten into some trouble on the way.  
  
'Landing in three minutes,' stated the computerized voice as the ship began to cut thru the earth's atmosphere.  
  
"Gohan," stated Goku as he sat beside his son. The teen turned his head as he smiled to his father. He was most defiantly turning into his old self. It was great to see him this cheerful and carefree as he was described as by the other Z warriors, and his mom. The teen gave a small depressed sigh.  
  
Goku blinked at his son's reaction, "Are you alright Gohan?" asked the father to his son.  
  
The hybrid saiyan looked up and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I just realized how much I've missed home." The saiyan gave a laugh.  
  
"I know what you mean Gohan," he looked out the window to see some land coming closer as the ship soared in the sky. "Although you and Bulma had kept me on the planet for about a months time, the planet had grown on me... It felt like home."  
  
Gohan gave a grin as he nodded, "It does..."  
  
The ship Gohan was in could easily fit six people in it, and that was exactly how many people he had in it. Five were he and the saiyans. The other one who came on the trip was Zarbon. He insisted to come since there were five other advisors, who were put in charge of the empire, back at the station. That was one thing that Gohan wasn't too thrilled about. Every half a year, he would have to go in and check up on everything to see if it was in order. He had stated that he would pop in at random times so he could see if the people were really doing their job as Gohan had hoped they would. He wouldn't have to worry if some force threatened to harm his empire and take it over while he was gone. A system was created so he could be informed at anytime if something wrong had happened.  
  
Gohan looked back to Zarbon, and he noticed the green tinted advisor glancing out the window. He seemed to be soaking in the beauty of the planet thru his eyes.  
  
"What do you think of my home planet?" asked the young emperor as he tried to get more comfortable as he was strapped into the seat. Zarbon seemed to be snapped out of his dazed state when Gohan called to him.  
  
"I'm sorry your highness... but what was it that you stated?" asked Zarbon slightly embarrassed.  
  
Gohan gave a playful glare to his advisor. "Zarbon, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Gohan! I don't feel too comfortable when people call me by a higher title... But other than that, what do you think of my home planet? Nice right?" asked the young emperor with a small grin.  
  
Zarbon gave a nod as he looked back to the green planet. "It's beautiful. I must say that it almost looks like my home planet-"  
  
'Landing in five, four, three, two, one,' interrupted the computerized voice as Capsule Corp came into view.  
  
"Is that so?" asked Gohan. And the ship landed smoothly on a landing pad in the back of Capsule Corps. As Gohan unbuckled his seat and stood up. "Well then, I think your stay may be more comfortable." And after that was stated, Gohan quickly ran from the control room to the halls, which lead to the exit of the ship. He was glad to see the door was open, and he practically jumped from the flight of stairs to the earth. The young teen took a breath of the fresh air, and he gave a contented sigh. Oh how he missed this land he called home. He grinned when he heard familiar voices call out to Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
"Is that you Gohan?"  
  
The hybrid turned and he noticed the Z warriors walking out to the ship. Gohan began to laugh and shed tears as he saw friends and family waiting for him. He walked over to them, and looking for his mother in the group.  
  
"Hey kiddo!"  
  
Gohan's grin turned into a toothy smile, "Hey Bulma!" he exclaimed as he walked up to them. "Hey everyone!" He gave a laugh, "I'm back!"  
  
Krillin walked up to the teen giving him a hug, "You had us worried when Bulma told us you and your dad wouldn't be back for a few more months! We thought something went wrong!"  
  
"Yeah! Tell us what's been going on! Why WERE you gone so long?" asked Bulma as she came out from the crowd. Gohan blinked when he noticed her carrying something in her arms... wait... it was a baby?!  
  
"B-Bulma? Is that a baby?!" asked Gohan as walked up to her blinking. Bulma gave a grin as she carried the young infant.  
  
She nodded, "Yep, this is my son, Trunks." Gohan gave a nervous laugh as he gazed at the baby.  
  
"Congratulations Bulma! A baby! Wow... I must really have missed much in these months..." stated the teen. "Say, have you seen my mom? Is she here?" asked the teen as he looked up to the scientist.  
  
"Yeah, she's inside but-"Before Bulma could complete her sentence Gohan was gone. "... She's taking a nap..." The blue haired woman shook her head as she rubbed the side of her forehead with her free hand. "Why don't teens always listen?"  
  
She looked up to see five more people get off of the ship. She gave a grin when she noticed the saiyans come off, obviously unharmed. She waved to them "Hey guys!"  
  
§±§  
  
The teen felt out for his mother's ki, and he found it. But for some reason, another one was in the room she was in too! Gohan ran into the living room noticing his mother sleeping. The teen walked up to her, and his eyes seemed to slightly widen. Here was his mother, and he notices that his mother's tummy is big, and round. He walked up to her, his eyes widened. The small ki was being held in his mother's womb.  
  
"Mom?" asked Gohan as he gently tapped her arm. "Wake up mom!" exclaimed Gohan softly hoping that she wouldn't be walking up startled. He bit his lip as his mother began to stir and then lowly open his eyes. His grin came back as his mother faced him and she looked at her son.  
  
"G-Gohan?" she asked tiredly, obviously just woken up. "Please don't tell me I'm dreaming," she muttered.  
  
Gohan gave a small laugh as he hugged her, "Nope! I'm really here." He began to shed tears as she hugged him back. "I'm really back..."  
  
His mother also began to cry as she hugged him tightly. "I was so worried!" She released him and slowly sat up, "I didn't know what to do when you said you would be gone for a few more months!" She cleared her tears away as she smiled. "I'm just glad that your back. And what about that father of yours?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Um... right here Chichi," muttered the older saiyan as he came in scratching the back of his head. "Why is it that I feel another ki?" he asked as he approached the mother and son.  
  
"See for yourself!" exclaimed Gohan with a laugh as he looked back to his mother's tummy.  
  
"Yeah, look how you left me you big oaf!" exclaimed Chichi playfully as he came in blinking. And when he noticed her stomach, his eyes widened. He kneeled down and reached his palm out to feel his wife's ripe belly. And just as he did, he felt the baby kicking. He gave a gasp as he felt it, and he looked to his wife in awe.  
  
"The baby's due any day," stated Chichi as she placed her hands over her husbands as he felt the baby kicking again. "And he's been keeping momma up all night too."  
  
"This is the surprise that you've had?" asked Goku as he looked into his wife's eyes lovingly. "That you're carrying my child?" She gave a nod as she smiled up to him.  
  
Goku immediately embraced her, and kissed her. It caught Chichi by surprise at first, but she began to loose herself in it. The two didn't care when everyone else walked in the room and saw them.  
  
Most of them smirked, but some blushed, while others just blinked... like Zarbon. He turned to the little emperor as he just stood beside his parents looking to the ground with a huge blush on his face.  
  
Gohan looked up and noticed his friends. Oh man, he had missed them all. He really WAS homesick. He noticed Bulma motion her hand to another room, and he followed her as they left his parents alone to have some time alone.  
  
And they reached the roomy kitchen. Gohan noticed that Bulma no longer carried the young infant, but he was now carried in Vegeta's arms! He couldn't help but grin when he noticed the father of the child try and hold the baby carefully, but acting very nervous about it at the same time. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed a small brown tail wrapping around Vegeta's arm securely. The child had kept his tail.  
  
"So Gohan, why not tell us what happened? Why did you add a few months onto a mission that was to last only a few weeks?" asked Bulma as she pulled a chair for herself at a table that could seat a small group. Sitting down, she crossed her arms and looked up to the teen with a smile. All around had found a place so they could listen to the news also.  
  
"Well... I really want my mom to hear also..." muttered the teen as his cheeks began to burn some.  
  
"Go on ahead Gohan," stated his father as the two walked in with smiles.  
  
"Yes, and it better be good! You've missed half a year of school work!" exclaimed Chichi as she glared at her son.  
  
Gohan gave a gulp as he looked down, "Well... since I had beaten Frieza, um... killed him, there was another part to the deal that I didn't know of till Zarbon informed me of it..." He looked up to everyone; the saiyans and green tinted advisor gave him a knowing gaze. He gave a sigh, "I'm the new emperor of the empire Frieza had created and well..." He kind of trailed off after that.  
  
All humans around were staring at the teenage saiyan as he looked around nervously. He really hated to be the center of attention... It just seemed to unnerve him. But now he was going to have to become a leader for a giant empire. He looked up and sighed, 'I've really gotten myself into some deep shit...'  
  
He looked back to his mother as she opened and closed her mouth over and over again. He turned to Bulma. She also seemed to be having the same affect that his mom was. He slapped his forehead. Yep, things have really become more complicated...  
  
It was silent for a few more minutes, which was till a deep voice in the back stated something. "Congrats Gohan." Gohan easily recognized that voice, and his toothy grin came back.  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
The Namek gave a nod as he looked to his pupil with a smile. "It seems that your training has paid off."  
  
Gohan gave a nod, "Yeah, but you're the only reason why I'm able to defend and protect myself, and why I have become a Super Saiyan." The Namek shook his head as he peered at his student.  
  
"It wasn't me." About to protest that answer Piccolo continued with his explanation, "Sure, I trained you to use your energy and to do proper martial arts. It was the fact that you had the determination to bring your father back at all costs. The fighting part though, it's all in your blood."  
  
Gohan paused for a moment and thought of his teacher's words. "I-I guess you're right... but how is it that I, only have been trained for ten years, surpass my father, and the others of my race that have had much more fighting experience than I?"  
  
Piccolo allowed a low rumbling chuckle escape his lips as he peered at his pupil. "I'm the one who can't answer that. It might come to you in time, Gohan. Just be patient for the time being."  
  
Gohan gave a nod as he smiled to his sensei. "Thank you." The teen turned around when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and saw his mother peering at him. He gave a weak smile.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" asked the teen, almost positive about the answer that he was about to get. The teen lowered his head preparing to be verbally chewed out by his mother. He waited. It never came.  
  
"Gohan, how can I be mad at you?" asked the mother of the teen. He snapped his head up to look at his mother's smiling face. Did he just hear right? She wasn't mad?! "But of course you are going to have to cut back on your training and make up all those months of homework you have missed! Do you under stand young man?" questioned his mother. Knowing his mother, Gohan knew she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. So he gave a nod.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Chichi gave a pleased nod as she pulled a chair for herself and sat down, exhaustion clearly written on her face. Gohan blinked, "Mom... are you okay?" He walked up to her slowly. "Do you need anything?" She looked up to him and shook her head.  
  
"This little one is putting me thru hell right now... I think he's ready to come out soon..." muttered Chichi as she rubbed her stomach. Gohan could only chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know what... on second thought..." stated Chichi, "You could get started on your school work."  
  
The teen could only raise an eyebrow. "But isn't it at home?"  
  
She shook her head, "Oh no! When I heard you were coming in this week I made sure that I brought it with me!" Chichi reached a hand into her pocket and smiled when she pulled out a white capsule. "Go on ahead to the library and get started."  
  
Gohan caught the capsule that his mother tossed at him. He nodded to his mother and waved to every one before be ran out of the room.  
  
Chichi gave a contented sigh as her eyes began to sparkle. "My son's going to be an intelligent emperor! Oh! I can't wait till he finds himself a wife!" The black haired human gave a sniff. "He's growing up so fast!"  
  
"Cut it out with the waterworks, harpy," stated Vegeta as he carried his sleeping infant son securely in his arms. "I think I've seen too many tears shed just at the space station, and only by your son! He's a saiyan warrior! He shouldn't be showing these emotions!"  
  
Chichi looked to the new saiyan father. "Well excuse me Mr. High-and- Mighty! But if I recall, my SON is the strongest in this UNIVERSE! I think that gives him the right to shed a few tears if he wanted too!" shouted back Chichi, her blood beginning to boil.  
  
"Chichi! Calm down!" exclaimed Bulma standing from her seat to try and calm down the younger female. "Think of the baby!" The blue haired scientist sent a glare to Vegeta before she placed a comforting hand on Chichi's shoulder.  
  
And thus, things went back to normal... or as normal as they could get... But unknown to anyone of the new empire, or the emperor himself, the new threat was slowly making its way to Gohan's headquarters to try and take over what the saiyan teen had earned.  
  
§±§±§±§±§  
  
And that is the last chapter of this story! Now it's onto the sequel! I have decided to name it 'Its Happened, Emperor!' I think it'll be slightly different from what I had made this story. Expect it to come out sometime tomorrow or on Tuesday. It will still be in the angsty area... but I think it'll be more action and adventure than romance since Gohan's in high school... Sure, it's completely AU, but I like to try and keep some of the original story line with it. I seriously doubt that I'll continue any of my other stories for the time being since I'm really into this one, but I'm not exactly sure how long it might last... I think my school will be starting up again in two weeks... so it's good bye to summer vacation... ::sighs:: And you know what? I jus thought of something strange... How will Cooler appear in this story and all? I was scratching my head for a few minutes when I had noticed this slip up... And the thought of a trilogy had surfaced my mind... But I don't know if that'll happen... oO; I've just barely started the sequel to this! Help? Anyone? ::hears cricket chirp:: Um... Anyways... till next time!  
  
-Takuma 


End file.
